The Hero we needed not wanted
by akai345
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a quirkless ways beaten down and his dreams made fun of. Still though he continues to look ahead trying to prove everyone around him wrong. However one day certain events take place that makes him question the heroes around him. It is then a man named Hajime Nagumo comes and changes his outlook on the world. Lets witness the change unfold shall we?AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Hero needed not wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arifureta,My Hero Academia,or That One time I Reincarnated As a Slime. Also our little cinnabon will go through horror and punishment. So it could get gorey from time to time. Also Our adorable cinnabon will be also hurt in this in the beginning chapters. So if you guys Can't sumache it then, I suggest you stop reading this in its entirety. You have been warned. Now onwards to the chapter. Don't worry though this first chapter will be slightly light. At least I think so. Also I might forget some names from time to time so sorry in I will bend certain events in just slightly. You have been warned.**

Ch 1: The Crimson light's Offer.

In an Alleyway somewhere. Is a boy with dark green hair and freckles, He is currently in pain since a little while ago, Some people from his middle school decided that it would be fun if they picked on him with their quirks. How were they supposed to become heroes if their quirks weren't up to shape.

At least that was the excuse they him after they beat him and threw him into this alleyway. Still though he made an excuse that suited him in this situation.

What he told himself that the reason nobody bothered to save him was beascue they didn't want to get in trouble with the law by breaking the rules. He told himself this every single time this happened to him. He also deluded himself into thinking that,Maybe his quirk would come to him in his dire need. But well, it seems that even today his quirk didn't awaken.

I mean why would it now of all times in his life up till now didn't awaken. However he knew the answer already. Yes because was quirkless from the moment he was born. Still thought that didn't change his mind into becoming a hero. Even as he himself laid down in his own small pool of blood, with cuts and bruises all over his body. His eyes still had flames within him yet. Soon after a couple minutes passed, he finally got up and stated his walk towards his middle school. Although today would be a day he will never forget.

======Scene changes========

Today was one of the worst he had to date. With his own teacher saying what he wanted to do in the future to everyone in his class. To his childhood friend Kachan telling to go kill himself after he heard what he wanted to do and in the process destroying one of his hero analysis notebooks. And on about a future analysis about himself as a hero. But it couldn't get worse right. After all a few upbeat songs could lift up anybodies spirits up. However The worlds of his childhood friend still remain fresh in his head.

======Flashback=====

Katsuki:[ why don't you go and jump off to kill yourself deku. Who knows maybe in your next life you'll get a quirk at least] He said right after slamming him against the wall after leaving a couple of burns on him for good measure.

He then watches his childhood friend walk off leaving himself in a pitiful state where tears started to drop from his eyes.

Izuku:(why kachan? You used to be so nice to me.) he says to himself in his mind all the while his tries not to let anymore tears fall from his eyes.

====Flashback ends========

He quickly wiped away his tears before he can cry himself to sleep again. He can go and do that when he gets home. However Today's misfortunes would only pile up even more.

=======Scene changes======

On the top of a roof where All might have left him, Izuku is looking at the door that all might passed through. He Himself is on his knees because His idol All Might said words he himself didn't want to hear. His eyes that once had a light burning within them has all but now Faded away. The tears he has been keeping at bay for so long finally comes in like a tsunami. He lets out a loud cry of hopelessness.

Izuku:[ Why? Those words weren't the ones I wanted to hear All might. Why couldn't you say That I could become a hero as well? Your supposed to be a hero right? Then why in my moment of need you decided to forsaken me.] he says these words with sadness and confusion in his voice.

======Flashback=====

Toshinori:[ Look kid, It's fine to dream. But you need to wake up to reality, A quirkless person such as yourself can't become a hero. Look there are other professions out there. For example how about a police officer. While their jobs aren't exactly flashy and get some hate, it's still a respectable job. Bye kid I needed to take this villian back so that it can face justice. See you around.] he says that last part with his back facing him as he opens the door so that he can take the stairs down.

=======Flashback ends=======

He remenvers those words when he asked a quirkless individual like himself could become a hero. Those words where the ones he got back after all might reveal the injury he suffered against an unknown villain during his bout with chainsaw toxic.

He knew already that those words weren't meant to hurt him. However human beings sometimes priorities emotions over logic. After an hour or so he gets up and heads for the doors All might passed through to get towards the bottom.

Izuku:[ At least it couldn't get any worse than this right?] he asks nobody in particular as he walks out the building and heading back towards his home.

[At least I can rewrite my hero analysis on All might. At least I got that silver lining for myself.] he says again trying to motivate himself. With that a small flame returns in his eyes. However it's a weak on that can be easily snuffed out.

As if to answer his question form before.

He soon sees a crowd gathers, as smoke rises up. He quickly deducts that heroes are currently in pursuit of a villain or doing rescue work. So he just shrugs in defeat and decided to go and see these heroes in action. However he stops as he sees that the villain is slug from before. However that's not what make his eyes wide open. He sees that his childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki being ensnared in its clutches. He then spots Toshinari behind the crowded not doing anything. He also sees the other heroes just standing around doing nothing. He hears them saying his childhood friend to hold on,or things like when is all might going to show up,or how they have to wait for a suitable hero to deal with this situation.

In his head he has already come up with at least 5 different plans these heroes can use fairly easily. However he still isn't seeing these heros act at all.

Izuku:( why? You guys can save him easily. So why he is dying can't you guys see that. Help him somebody anybody. Please save him.) he yells at everyone in his head.

However he then he sees his friend recognizes him in the crowd. He knows this because they both know each other for so long. Also the fact that he knows it as well. It's not a logical thing. It's more of a bond that these two share. Even if He knows that his childhood hurts him,says mean things to him, destroys his properties and notebooks of analysis,even he calls his dream of becoming a hero as a useless endeavor.

He still doesn't wish for horrible and cruel things to befall upon his childhood friend. However his world stops in time only for a moment as he hears them say "It looks like he isn't going to make it" at that same time he sees all might look away in shame and resignation. Also in that moment he looks at his childhood friends eyes. He sees within them a plea for help.

Izuku:( Is this the person I looked up to, My idol hero all might gave up that other heroes as well, all of them resignation in their eyes. crowded around him as well have all the same eyes as well. If this is what heroes are today and in the future as well. Then I decided I won't go do this path of heroes like so many in my age. However just because I decided that i won't become one doesn't mean that i'll let you die this way. Even if your one of the worst people I know.) He says in his mind as he makes a bot for where bakugo is.

The police officers and heroes yell at him to get back however he pays no mind to them as he unlungs his backpack after he barely dodges one of the slugs attacks. As he then throws it at the slugs eye which it hits. He then jumps onto the slug itself and begins to try and make his friend break free. Before He lets Bakugo say anything he says this.

Izuku:[ My body decided to move on its own accord. After all It looked like you were asking to be saved.] he says to him with slight tears falling down his cheeks.

Katsuki looks at him in anger, However he feels both of his hands free for a moment. Which to him is all he needs. He activates his quirk at full power as he immediately breaks free from the villains grasp.

Katsuki:[ I won't Thank you deku. However That doesn't that I won't use you a bait so I could Finish this guys off] he says In angered tone to him as he grabs him and gains some distance From the villain in front of both of them.

Izuku:[ You don't Have to mad about it. However do you think you could take him? Nah I don't think so. After all he did capture you already. Oh and don't blame it on things like he captured me underhandedly. I remember you saying a while back that even if they used underhanded methods they won't capture me.] he says to him in relief and slight ticked off tone back at him as he and bakugou begin to prepare for an attack.

However they both feel forcefull winds pass by them as they see all might coming in a push the slug all away at once.

Soon after the incident He gets scolded by one of the heroes and some officers. Saying things to him lime what he did was reckless and he should be lucky his friend and all might saved him. In all honesty he just wants to head home call it a day. Slightly away from him is his childhood friend getting praised for hanging in there and saving me from the villain.

He also gets offers from some of the heroes around him saying that once he graduates from his middle school, they would love to have him as a sidekick for them. However He can tell that he isn't happy at all. However he sucks it up within himself and asks the compliments and praise sent his way.

======Scene changes=====

Slightly ways away On one of the tallest buildings around the area Is a man in his early twenties. He is has on both of his legs meaning revolvers. He is currently in his Suit with a black blazer and blood crimson tie. His hat is also black,his hair is as white as snow with one eye patch covering his left eye.

His eyes are crimson in color with slight black irises. His pants have a slight sharpness to them, His boots are combat boots he designed himself.

In fact all of his entire outfit was designed by him and his wives. Also he has a dark ring with golden line going around it on his ring finger.

All he had to do was to gather the materials for them. All he had to do was wait for Tio and Remia make them. After all Their company is a multi billion dollar clothing and accessories company. It also doesn't help that he is the CEO of his own Multibillion dollar company Himself. But that's beside the point. While his out may look plan it's far from that in the slightest. Anyways reason this man is here is because across the hologram.

Throughout the entire day of today, He has been keeping an eye on izuku. Which currently it shows him on his way back home after a couple of bruises from his supposed friend. In all honest Watching the people around him treating him like trash or using him as they see fit didn't sit well with him. However It's not like he is here to change things around here. After all he is here to see whether or not his hunch is correct about Izuku Midoriya.

In which after watching today's events transpired, his hunch proved more than correct. After all after listing the conversation that Izuku had with everyone today. It seems that his goal of becoming a hero for justice is all now null and void by this point. Case in point, he rejected the man named toshinori or his hero named All Might his power as a successor. All though the reason he gave All Might was something that he woke up to the Reality of his situation. However that he'll be a hero nonetheless. Although he could tell what is happening in Izuku's mind. He wanted to hear those words earlier to him.

Toshinori:[You too can become a hero]

Man talk about hearing those words a little too late. Although he did consider the option of accepting the train he offered him. However Now Hajime knew his chance to strike was now. So taking out the compass of guidance he turned the crystal key which opens a portal to Izuku's Home which his was on his way towards.

So he went through the portal which now he was in front of Izuku's Home. Lucky for him nobody was around when he opened the portal. Oh and another as to why he looks younger. You can thank our good slime friend for that. After all a dandy man in his late twenties would look suspicious to anybody around here. Where as a college graduate goes unnoticed by everyone.

Hajime:[Now then Let's see if he accepts my offer.] He says as he waits for Izuku coming his way.

====Scene changes===

Izuku himself knows this day easily surpases the day he was told he was quirkless and how his own mother didn't say encouraging words to him, Only saying "Im sorry Izuku". A the while tears streaming down her face, all hugging him in the process. What he needed that day was never given to him on that day.

Instead all he got was a sorry from his own mother for not giving him a quirk. It also doesn't help that his father is nowhere around him and his mother. All though they do receive money from him. He was never around when they both needed him. It also doesn't help that his mother blames herself for him not having any quirk at all deep inside her heart.

He knows this because he can sometimes hear cries of sorrow from his mother's room. As well as phrases like "I wish I could've given you a quirk" or that Sometimes Real harsh words about herself saying that "if she did care for him then why wasn't he born with a quirk of his own." He knows this because one late night when he was 6 he barely opened the door to his mother's room. There his heart sank as he saw his mother crying and whispering those hurtful words to herself.

From then on he did his best not showing how hurt he was inside or the fact that he was being bullied or how his relationship with Bakugou turned for the worst, as he was the main buliy and one of the many who hurt him all in the pretext of

"trying to control their quirks". He couldn't tell her that as well, he was smart enough to know what would follow. For that reason alone he decided to hide it from his own mother.

Still however that just goes to show how much she cared for him. He couldn't ask for a better mother than her in the world. However his thoughts are interrupted as he sees what looks like Man in his early twenties staring at his home. Almost as if waiting for something. However before he could try and hide the individual sees him and waves him down. Almost as if he is happy to see him.

This confuses him. After all he doesn't know anybody with an eye patch or hair that is pure white hair like the snow that he has. Still though he's on guard because of the simple reason that this man has what looks like Guns strapped and holstered on his legs. He knows for certain that this guys is nighter and police officer or a detective. The JSDF is out the window because he knows they mostly stay on the base or how they usually try not to go far from the base they were assigned to. Still though it's not like he can avoid him. Still the he dials the police number however he doesn't call them. He has it at the ready just in case this guy a villain of some sort. So with a breath of fresh air he continues to walk towards his home. No longer than ten seconds he is face to face with this man. So he asks a question that is normally doesn't call suppison.

Izuku:[ Um can I help you Sir?] he asks in a curious tone all the while he has his phone behind himself at the ready to call the police.

Hajime:[ Oh finally someone who can help me. In all honesty I was standing here for a couple of minutes thinking I was lost. As to answer your question, Im looking for the midoria residence. The person I asked said It was around here, Do you happen to know where I can find them?] he asks in fluent japanses in a questioning tone all the while genuine smiling.

His fluent japanses stuns him for a bit. For sure he thought he was a forefinger of some kind. However now that he has a closer look on the man, he looks of japanese descent like himself. Also he notices lighting marks under each of his eyes that are black. Not a tattoo no more like it was a part of the man. However he shakes it off and respond to his question.

Izuku:[ Ah yes actually, It's the house here] he says pointing at his own home.[What business do you have with my mother?] he asks in a questioning tone.

Hajime:[ Mother?,don't you have a father living here as well?] he asks in a couros tone towards him.

Izuku:[...I haven't seen my father in quite a number of years now. My mother says that he is doing work overseas.] he says to the man in a slight saddened tone.

He then sees the man who looks away from him like he swallowed a bitter bug before he speaks again.

Hajime:[ I'm sorry, I should've known that was a touchy subject for you since you only brought up you mother only. I hope you can forgive me] he says in a genuine sorry tone towards himself.

He just looks away in another direction before he speaks up again.

Izuku:[Don't be. After all you couldn't have known. So what brings you to my home if you don't mind me asking?] he says to him in a forgiving tone before he asks again in a more light hearted tone.

He then sees the man grin a mischievous smile before he starts speaking up again.

Hajime:[ Actually my Business is with you Izuku Midoriya. However Since I'm not a kidnapper of any kind and as a respectful japaniese citizen, I have to also ask your mother to join us In our little meeting of ours.] he says as he extends his hand in a dramatic fashion. All the while his mischievous grin never disappeared from his face.[ Also to why i know your name, it's all over the news about your incident earlier with the villain encountered. So don't call the police you have already on speed dial. Of course if you want me to leave i can do that as well.] he says to him in a composed tone.

Izuku just stares at the man considering his options before him. Also the fact that this person has already known that he could've called the police of the entire conversation they were having. So with a sigh he looks up at this man and asks for one thing.

Izuku:[ Okay then, I made my choice. I allow you to come in my home. But can ask for your name when you inevitably kidnap me so I can at least report you to the athourites my fellow japanese citizen] he says in a sarcastic tone.

Hajime:[ Nagumo Hajime is what I go by Izuku midoriya. I hope that today won't be the last we see each other.] he says to him with a joyful tone all the while still having that mischievous grin on his face.

Izuku just sighs once again and heads for the front door with Mr Nagumo following behind him.

=====Scene changes====

Inside the Midoriya residence, 3 people are sitting in the living facing each other. With tea and some cookies laid out before them, they each take a sip before Inko Midoriya Izuku's mother speaks up.

Inko:[ So what do I owe the pleasure of such fine company as yourself Mr Nagumo. As my son stated earlier to me when you enter our home, it seems your business is with my baby boy here. So can you tell me what that might entail?] she asks the very strange but slight handsome man across from her.

Hajime:[ why of course Ms. Midoriya. I have come to offer you boy a chance to become a hero without having a quirk at all] he says in a blunt matter all the while still drinking his tea.

With that boomself right off the bat Both Inko and izuku have their eyes wide open in slight shock all the while slightly choking on the cookies the have going down their throats. After a minute on trying to compose themselves Inko speaks up again.

Inko:[ I'm sorry Mr Nagumo, But can you repeat what you just said. I'm afraid I misheard something quite unbelievable for a moment there.] she says with a stained smile on her face. However her tone has a slight demand in it.

Hajime then sets down his tea on the table near him which then the air around his turns into a serious one. His eyes turn into one as if he is looking at his prey. All the while face has a slight grin on it.

Hajime:[ I'm afraid you didn't misheard me mis Midoriya. I am many things, however if one thing that people know about me. Is that when an offer something, I make sure that it is fulfilled.] he says with a serious tone that leaves no room for misinterpretation.

Inko looks at the man in front of her. For a longwhile silence encompices the room. The T.V shows what happened earlier today. At that Inko lets out a sigh before she turns towards her son.

Inko:[ Izuku honey, You know I'm many things, however one thing you know for certain is that I loved cared for you right. From what I can tell here isn't lying when he said that you could become a hero all the while still remaining quirkless. It's up to you whether you accept his offer or not.] she says to her son with a composed but loving tone that leaves no room that she'll support whatever decisions he decided upon.

However before he could answer Hajime speaks up on last time.

Hajime:[ Before you decide Izuku, Just know if you accept you'll face cruelty and injustice than you ever seen. Your morals will be put to the test. Your ideals and the people who you trust will come into question. For certain that you will break and fall into madness. However it will be by how strong your will is to make you escape sad madness,And in time you'll have a choice whether or not you'll discard your humanity,your family,your friends,your loved ones. It will be up to you to make those choices in due time should you accept my offer. This is my promise to you.] he says with the coldest of tones but a genius care nonetheless. As his eye looks at him.

Inko and Izuku hold their breaths as they can feel the room drop several degrees almost turning it cold as ice. They both know that this person is not a good person by any means. They would go as far as to call him a villian. However they can still tell that this man has gone through an experience they can never hope to comprehend. However they also can tell he is a good man at heart. Maybe.

After what feels like an eternity to them both izuku looks up towards Hajime and speaks.

Izuku:[ Today in all honest rivals at one of the worst days in my life. However today also gave me a huge reality check as well. I'm sure you already saw on the news today. It says that i was rescued by Bakugou and All might. However while its true that I was saved by them, The truth of the matter is that none of the heroes,even all might lifted a finger to save Bakugou. Only when I risked my life to help himself get freed from the villian,Only then is when all might came in and finished the job. Me a quirkless individual acted more as a hero than anybody else out there. In all honest I gave up on becoming a hero. However if you can offer me power, No matter what it takes, I will become a hero this world needs. Not what it wants. After all if heroes like them are what heroes are all about then I might as well become a villain if that's the case.] he says with strong conviction in his voice. His eyes are light with new determination.

Hajime grins at that,while His mother gives him a loving smile.

It is then Hajime shines a crimson light and a contract appears before both Izuku and his mother. He then pulls out two black pens that have engevings and what look like some sort of bluish glow to it. The contract before them is in a dark night color with Silver glow writing in them. It also has sakura petals engraved in them in a pink color. There they see Hajime's name already on both of the contracts and another name as well in a golden color than his crimson one.

Which then he speaks up

Hajime:[ what I used right now is confidential information,and before you ask it's not a quirk I have. Like izuku here I would be considered quirkless around here. Anymore than the information i have already giving would have to use drastic measures. Oh I will also extend the same offer to you as well Mis Midoriya.] he says in a smug like tone as he sets donner on the table in front of them. All the while still smiling at them.

The contract read as such:

_**This contract states that Nagumo Hajime will fulfill the Dreams and ambitions as well any requests That both Izuku and Inko Midorya have. He will every person and equipment he has to make sure this happens without fail. If requirements aren't met, Hajime Nagumo will rensburg Both Izuku and Inko midoriya 1.2billon yen and become a severt to the both of them for 5years without delay. In exchange for this both Izuku and Inko will sever under Hajime command and be ordered however he wishes of them. Of course Both Izuku and Inko Midoriya have the right to reject any order they deem as sexual or goes against in anyway. However should fail to comply with any command or order given to them that didn't include sexual and goes against their morals, then they will have to obey and listen to whatever Hajime nagumo says of them without the right to reject them. These are the terms of this contract. If you accept these terms then write your name below**_

_**-Nagumo hajime -Rimuru tempest**_

As they finish reading the contract given to them hajime asks once Again to the both of them in a serious tone.

Hajime:[ I'll ask once again, you have the option to choose whether or not to go through with this. Since you both know what your in for I won't repeat what I said earlier. Do you accept my off Izuku and Inko Midoriya?] he asks for their confirmation.

After they re read what the contract stated. They both look at each other before they write both of their names on the contract. Soon they see that their names are in dark green color as it glows with a calming and soothing radiance

_**-Nagumo Hajime -Rimuru tempest**_

_**-Izuku Midoriya -Inko Midoriya**_

Hajime looks at the contracts in satisfaction and his ring shines again in radice as the contacts disappear and in his hand is a pure clear key in his hand as with glows with many different colors that you can think off. He then speaks up

Hajime:[ going to tell you this but, I won't order you guys for sexual favors so don't worry about it. As to why I'm a loyal husband to my wives.] He says to them in a serious tone.

To which Izuku and his mother don't comment on. They then see him push the key into empty space which it then reveals doors as it opens for them. They then see a huge lobby with streets leading upwards. Dark marble floors and marble white walls. Crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They also see maids and butlers of differents races lines across from each other. He them looks to the both of them as he steps through and ends up on the other side on the foot of the steps looking back at them.

Both Izuku and his mother both nod and walk through and also end up walking pass the maids and butlers on reaching a couple of feet away from Hajime.

Hajime:[ Get a hold of my family, tell them that we have very important guest today. See to that it gets done.] he orders the maids and butlers around them in which they respond.

Maids and Butlers:[ By your will Our Demon King.] they say with the most respect and admiration in their voices as they then disappear from there sights like they were never existed in the first place.

You could almost hear the creaking of the head turns of both Inko and Izuku as they then look towards Hajime with a look of wanting an explanation.

Which he only response with

Hajime:[ I welcome you both to both my home. Don't mind the title they said earlier. After all if I was One then you just signed a contract with the most evil villain you met.] he says to them in a joyful tone as he continues to walk up the stairs to his Kitchen table which is on the second floor if his Three stories tall mansion.

As they see him faded from view Izuku speaks up with slight fearful voice.

Izuku:[Um mom I think we just signed a contract with the devil. Is it just me who feels this way?] he asks as he fake laughs away his fear his has in his voice.

Inko:[ No sweetie. You aren't the only one who thinks so.] she says in response as she also fake laughs away the fear she has in her voice

As soon as they are done laughing they walk up the stairs and following where hajime went.

On this day Izuku's fate changed along with his mother. After all they have met the calamity known As hajime Nagumo. A man who will do whatever it takes to make his family safe and sound.

To be continued ... maybe.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is a trail run to see whether or not people want to see a second chapter. Also I'm hoping for strong critics and ripping this chapter apart so that I can at least try to become a better writer. Again hope you guys enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Birth of a new vocation & Hidden Motive

**Disclaimer: This chapter will have references some points in a story I written earlier. Which will be explained at the end of the chapter. However this story won't focus on that. So don't worry about it. This will focus on how Izuku become the hero the world needs with the help of Hajime. That's all I wanted to say. Also You don't need to read the other story at all. After all I will explain why Hajime is interested in our cinnabon in the first place down below. Now with that out of the way, let's proceed to the chapter.**

Both my mother and myself open doors, our sights are captured by the most beautiful view we both laid our eyes on. In our sights is the crystal clear waters of the ocean. The outdoor dining area had chairs made by redwood chairs and tables. The flowers all around the area are white lilies and blood crimson roses. Like the inside of the mansion the floor here is black marble as the end of the table is Hajime looking our way with a smug grin on his face. He motions over to the seats beside him so that they can take their seats. So with small hesitation they go over and take their respective seats. In which Hajime begins speaking to the both of them.

Hajime:{ Now then, Before you can become the hero you envision yourself becoming Izuku. Know that you will go through training and pain before you can even begin to start becoming a hero yourself. If that is what you still want to become that is after all is said and done with.

Know for a matter of fact you won't be the same person after what will you go through.} he says to him in a calm tone{ Mis Midoriya,Since you also decided to go through with this as well, Know that you'll go through the same thing as your son. I hope that you can forgive myself for what is about to come.} he says to her in a slight saddened tone in his voice as he looks away from her looking at something in the distance.

Izuku:{I have prepared myself for this Mr. Nagumo. My resolve won't waver.} he says to him with conviction in his voice.

Inko:{ My son is right. So give us your best shot Mr. Nagumo don't hold anything back.} she says to him with the same if not more conviction than her son.

At their words His grins a little bit. However he hopes that they can still say these things after what they both will go through.

It is then a maid appears before the three of them and give the report.

Heliotrope:{ My King your wives will arrive shortly. However, your daughter is currently out with her friends at the moment, she regrets she can't join in tonight's events. Also the food will arrive shortly as well.} she says to Hajime all the while pushing up her glasses as it reflects the light hitting it.

Hajime:{Good work Heliotrope,head back towards Liliana after all I didn't have you or any other of the maids and butlers around here for you to not be guarding the person your supposed to protect after all.} he says to her in a commanding with a hint of respect in his voice.

Heliotrope:{ why of course my king. Then if you'll excuse me I'll see to it that your wife is protected.} She says with respect in her voice as she gives him a bow before she disappears from sight.

Hajime:{ Now before we begin your guys is training regiment, You can ask any questions you have of me without reserve. Of Course weather or not I give you truthful answers is a different matter entirely depending on what question you ask me of course.} He smiles at both of them with slight antipitation in his voice.

Inko:{ then may I ask where we are currently Mr. Nagumo?} she asks him in a slight respectful matter

Hajime:{ why of course Mis. Midoriya. You aren't on your own world any more. Your have come to my home planet where there are no quirks in the world at large.} he says tone why them as bluntly as possible with no misinterpretation on their part.

Izuku:{ so when stepped through these doors your saying we left our home world into your own. Where everyone around here is quirkless like me. I am sorry if I have trouble believing that.} he says with no hesitation in his words.

Hajime:{ So you do believe that we are in a different world, however you have a hard time believing that this world is entirely quirkless yes? Well during your brief visit here and the other world where both you and your mother will be staying for 10 months time, You'll come to learn that your history as you know it is different here and the place you'll be staying at as well will have a history of his own.} He says to the both of them with confidence in his voice. Also having a slight grin on his face as well.

Inko:{ For now I guess we'll take your word for it. However if this world is quirkless as you say then how is it your world handles its villain problems? Because I'm sure that your military or any on this planet deals with petty crimes in the neighborhood No?} she asks him genuinely.

Hajimes Just grins at that before he taps the table, which in turn displays screens in the air for them. On the screens are displayed show Police officers in firefights, Firefighters evacuating civilians from the forest fires coming down upon the houses in the way.

Detectives locking at corpese of teenagers that show sighs if phycial abuse and torture. It changes again to show Military men and women from different ethnicities working together stopping or at least trying to hold the line so that the civilians they are protecting can get at least one more second in their escape.

The screens then changes again to different national flags with the nations names written underneath their respective flags. It then shows children getting in front of order kids with determination in their eyes. Behind the children are other children trying to comfort another child and tending to the child's injuries. It then the screen cuts off and Hajime speaks up after a few minutes of silence.

Hajime:{ Those people shown on the screen earlier. It is them that stands against what you people would call villains. What we call them here are bullies,cartels,murders,serial killers, terrorists, Natural disasters. Those are the dangers we face still to this day. In fact these clips shown where in fact taken a week ago. These brave men,women,and children are the heroes we have. Real heroes, not the fakes you have in your world. Your true heroes have been driven into the dirt and buried alive when your people choose to accept quirks as the norm. Your 20% that you deem quirkless are the true heroes should quirks never have exsisted in the first place.} he answers her question with calm and composed tone.

Izuku:{ Then if that is true then why are human beings still killing each other left and right. After all this world has no quirks or show signs of any appearing in the future.} he asks even though he knows the answer.

Hajime makes a complicated smile at him before he speaks up again.

Hajime:{ Just because there are no quirks exists here, that doesn't mean discrimiation exists. Prejudice,hatred, difference in opinions, love,friendship. These are just a few things why Human beings kill each other still to this day,and will continue to do so in the future. As long as human beings have emotions within them, No resolution can be achieved.} he says as this is the truth of the world.

Izuku and inko just stay quiet for awhile. After some time the doors opened to reveal what can only be achieved as world class beauties. They each see each woman there in exquisite dresses In different colors such as red,pink,blue,black,and white. Then they are caught off guard as they see rabbits ears on of of the beauties. The also see fin like ears on another beauty. All though for some reason the shortest one that is slightly cute and adorable is in front of all the other older women.

It is then Hajime gets up and makes his way towards the ladies at the front of the doors. They then are shocked to see him give a deep kiss to the cute and adorable one like its the normal thing to do. Also for some reason they are seeing pink around those two for some reason. It is this he departs from the women and makes way to the others and does the same to every single one of them as well. It is then that it clicks in their heads, These beautiful ladies are his wives.

He mentioned before that he was loyal to his wives. So they conclude that he wasn't lying to them. However, it seems like they all forgot that they brought guest here right. So with a loud cough from the both of them, they then see all their heads turned in their direction. They also see slight blushes from the older women as they look away from them in embarrassment.

However only the Beauty with golden hair which is the cute and adorable one and Hajime just scratch their cheeks in with slight embarrassment. It is then that He says some things to all of them in whispers as he then pull out the contents he showed them earlier. It is then they also start to see eyes showing many different emotions at Hajime and then eyes of pity towards them. They also she that the two black haired beauties have their fist clenched tightly before they give Hajime a concerned look.

They then see Hajime saying more words to all of them. It is then they see nods of approval before each of the beauties give each of them a bow of respect before they headed back down the direction they came from. It is then they see Hajime shrugs his shoulders in defeat before he makes his way before them.

Hajime:{ sorry about that, My wives came in earlier than expected. I'll formally introduce the both of you to them later this evening.} he says to them in an apologetic tone.

Inko:{ No it's fine. After all, from each of their reactions earlier,I'd say you are well loved, aren't you?} she says to him in a genuine caring tone.

Hajime:{ Even with all these years of us being married towards each other. I still find it hard to believe that they are still around me. In all honesty I know that each of them can do better than me. However me being with them has honestly made me the happiest man in the universe.} he says to the both of them as he watches his wives disappears from his sight. He looks on in pure affection.

Izuku:{ I'm slightly curious as to hear the story as how you met each and every single one of them.} he says to him in a questioning tone.

Both himself and his mother see his eyes change to coldness for an instant before it's replaced with one of warm and saddenss within them.

Hajime:{ I'm Afraid I can't tell you that story Izuku. If wish to ask for that story then, you'll have to ask one of my wives for that request. While I did meet every single on them and made good memories with them. I'm afraid that my only life's regrets are intertwined with meeting every single one of them. Still to this day I don't forgive myself for those events that transpired those two days.} he says he clutches his hand in slight rage and anger as he looks over the ocean's horizon.

Izuku:{ I'm sorry I didn't mean two make you remember those events.} he says in a dejected tone towards him as he himself looks away from Hajime.

Hajime:{ Don't worry about, the beings or person responsible are all dead for those events. I'm made sure of it. Maybe you can ask me again after your training and trial have concluded. } he says back to him in slight happy tone

It is then Heliotrope comes back with two golden plates on a tray and places them on the table in front of them before she disappears again. It then Hajime begins to explain what the golden plates are to them.

Hajime:{ Now then I'm sure you want to know what those plates are in its entity No? The answer is simple really, I'm sure you guys have games in your world yes? These are what you call status plates. I'm sure That I needed to explain further yes?} he says to the as he picks up the golden plates and places it in front of them.

Both Izuku and Inko pick up their respective plates which it shines a warm green radiance, It then it shows information written on them.

_**Name:Izuku Midoriya Age:15 Race:Human Lv 1**_

_**Agility: 10 STR: 7 Vitality:90**_

_**Magic:10 Magic def: 10 Vocation: Demon king's champion,Transmuter**_

_**Skills: Tactition+,Language comprehension, Muti parallel Thinking**_

_**Name: Inko Midoriya Age:40 Race:Human Lv 5**_

_**Agility:30 STR:20 Vitality:10**_

_**Magic:15 Magic def:10 Vocation: Demon King's Champion**_

_**Skills:cooking,cleaning, accounting +,language comprehension,Parallel thinking,telekinesis lesser.**_

As soon they finished reading the plates, Izuku had a self deprecating smile on his face. Inko on the other hand is trying to comfort her son all the while hugging him with affection.

While this is going on for some reason both of them see a cramped expresion on hajime's face when he looks at both of their status plates and sets the down before they hear him say.

Hajime:{ what's up with those that vocation or rather this completely trying it's best to mess with me isn't it. Seriously what's with demon king's class appearing all of a sudden.} he says loud enough for the both of them.

Izuku:{ Um it sounds like there weren't any vocation's like this one before?} he asks genuinely.

Hajime:{ no their weren't. Well that's not important at the moment. Oh and Izuku don't you worry about your status numbers. Their are just numbers in the end. I'd say Your even better than me than when I first started.} he says that last on patting him on the back.

Afterwards the food came in a few minutes later. Moments later Hajime's family came in. we got to learn the their names of everyone in the family. We also got to learn that magic is what Hajime was using or rather he used mana to use his artifacts or creations as he called him. Overall it was a lovely meeting meeting everyone in the Nagumo household.

It seems that Tio and Yue are Different types of races from a bygone era from the world they came from. It seems that tomorrow we'll be going to their world named tortoise.

It also seems that Hajime,Kaori,Aiko and Shizuku were only teenagers we they were magical summoned to fight a war in the world of tortus along with their classmates. It seems That Shuu and Sumire Hajime's parents are on a curse in the pacific ocean for a couple of weeks.

It seems that's the reason they aren't here in the first place. Myu Hajime's adoptive daughter is a bit like Hajime and the others mixed into one. It seems that something very recent happened to her. However the family decided not to tell us what exactly transpired. Although It seems to me and my mother are treated like family all ready. I'm sure they'll open up to us eventually after all they are very nice people. After many drinks and information exchanged between ourselves about our respective worlds and cultures. It seems that everyone in the Nagumo household thinks I could become a great hero.

In all honesty it was happy to hear such encouraging words from these people. However since it was getting late, Hajime used something he created to be to cross universes called a universal Key, Unlike the crystal key which allows to travel to any word in your universe, it seems that this universal key was created a couple of years ago with the help of all the worlds of the people they saved along with the people of Tortus.

Across the doors we could see our living room as it was. It seems the time difference was only an hour difference between here and our world. So we waved our goodbyes and stepped back our home. Hajime then said from across the doors.

Hajime:{ Tomorrow you'll both start Training at Tortus where you'll be staying at for 10 months. After all that's how much time before the U.S entrance exams begin. Also Mis. Midoriya make sure you explain to the neighbors around you saying that you'll be going on a vacation that it'll last 10 months. After all we don't want the athourites to be looking for the both of you for you only to return out of nowhere with no explanation. Now then I'll see you guys tomorrow.} he says as the doors close and disappears like it wasn't there.

After a few moments of silence Both Izuku and Inko said their good nights and went into their dorms to turn in for the night, after all tomorrow was going to be the last day the see this place for awhile.

=========Scene changes========

As soon as the doors closed and disappeared, Yue and the others come up from behind Hajime. It is then Shizuku speaks up.

Shizuku:{ Hajime, I hope you know what you are doing. I'm sure That I speak for the rest of us when I say that we don't want you to get hurt again.} she says with concern in her voice.

Hajime:{ I'm sure you guys read the contract yes? Then I'm afraid that getting hurt is an inevitable issue. After all I'll use everything in my power to make that boy to become the hero he needs to be, whether he likes it or not.} he says back to them with slight determination in his voice.

Kaori:{ But why does it have to be you of all people. I'm sure that you as everyone else here know that that boy will come to hate you and resent you after all is said in done.} she says in a loud enough voice trying fight back the sadness from entering her voice.

Hajime:{ I'm sure you guys know this but, what that boy Izuku is going through is much much worse than what I went through when I was bullied no. After all everyone in his world has powers,or rather quirks as the called them in his world. Having some sort of quirk is the norm over there and the people who don't have any are considered outcast or garbage by their society. Serious they literally have Heroes and villains fighting everyday out there and make it a display of showing it. They have merchandise and videos of these so called heroes do work.} he says in a slight disgusted tone.

Tio:{ Hajime, your true thoughts are showing there, lock your making a horrible face there.} she says in a lovingly matter as she brings out a mirror in front of him from nowhere.

Hajime then just sighs and pushes away the mirror before he continues speaking.

Hajime:{ I'm sure you know this but this also a job tasked to me by Rimuru. Izuku is someone I choosen to have on my team. I'm sure you know that not completing the job I was assigned to isn't an option. The power gap is too far and wide. Also the fact is that Rimuru is one of the few individuals I respect and would give my help to without question. You all know how difficult if not impossible it is to earn my respect No?} he says to them in an understanding tone.

Kaori and the others Know, especially Yue know how hard it is for a person or individual to earn his respect. Still however…

Yue:{ Hajime, Is Vult Eniem this Important, even knowing full well that in the end you'll lose so much more in the end?} she asks her husband in the eyes with a serious tone in her voice.

Hajime looks Yue dead in the eye before turning his head away from her and the rest of them as he looks at the night sky full of stars.

Hajime:{ Yue,Kaori,Tio,Shia,Shizuku,Aiko,Liliana,Remia. You all know that it takes very little for me to move away from the lot of you to go and do something else in its entirety. If sacrificing and breaking Izuku and His mother is enough to keep the lot of you safe, then without hesitation I'll do so. After all you all know that should anything happen to any of you then,this world and many others can go die for all I care. Heck even this universe even. This is the price of my love for each and every single one of you. After all You witnessed what I had to do to get Myu back.} he says as he looks into the night sky, his eye don't have any warmth in them only coldness and malice within them.

Yue and the others look their husband with eyes of love and warmth, however each and every single one of them gives of a sad smile and slight complication as if it reflects the state that their hearts are in. However It soon fades as they see their husband give a warm smile towards them. It is then Shia speaks up.

Shia:{ we all kind of forgot how hard it is to loveded and how overprotective you can be Hajime. We all aren't saints and hypocrites here. However, I'm sure we'll all at the end of the day give someone else's life if it meant we could be with you and everyone else around us. That is just who we are in the end. Still though please ask for anyone of us for help and comfort when it gets too much to bear.} she says lovinging as she hugs him in a warm embrace. She could hear soft whispers from around here saying "Damn you Shia I wanted to be the one to do that". But she pretends she doesn't hear any of them.

Which in turn cause small veins on everyone else's heads to appear. Which is followed by everyone chasing after Shia with magic and breath attacks along with sword swipes at her all around the entire mansion. As explosions and magics discharge in the distance. Hajime is just there staring at his wives with a slight cramp on his face.

After all He can feel all the maids and butlers around him anger coming off them eventually Heliotrope speaks up as the representative for every on as she stands beside Hajime as a sea of trees appear out of nowhere shorting out their vines at shia who is blocking them away with her warhammer which them proceed to move out of the way from Tio's breath attack in her dragon form from point blank range. Which cause fires to be spread across the entire forest and surrounding the mansion.

Heliotrope:{ My King,while I do understand that you like to rile up your wives,please understand the hard work it takes for everyone involved to clean up the aftermath. So with or without your permission we shall go and clean up the problem.} she says in a cold tone all the while still smiling

As then they see Kaori shooting silver feathers from her silver wings at Shia which then misses its mark which causes at good mile of land disintegrates at once. Which the it's followed by Shia hitting her which then she proceeded to block with her wings which cause her to be sent straight into the ocean.

Hajime:{Just make sure you don't kill them accidentally in the process okay?} he says to them with a cramped expression on his face along with a commanding cold tone.

As then he sees Shizuku get sent flying into the mansion main hall. Which cause it to collapse in on her. Which then she gets up from the rubble which if followed by thousands of blades appearing and circling around her, which then she flies towards Shia with them in toe.

Heliotrope:{ No order of not hurting them badly near the point of death? My what a cruel husband they all have,Although I'm grateful you understand.} she says as she lets out a sadistic chuckle

Which then they see Yue send out her Five heavenly dragon spells at Shia which then Hits a wall before disappears into nothingness. Which then they see Remia and Liliana pull up chairs near the poolside in front of them as a barrier is erected by Lilliana to protect the rest of the mansion.

Hajime:{ yeah well, that option went out the window when the decided to try and burn the mansion down followed by them destroying a part of it. So give em hell for me I'll see to it that the mansion is fully repaired by the time up guys finish up daily with my trigger happy wives.} he says to her as he walks away from the headache in front of him.

Heliotrope:{ You heard the King, Make sure The lovely wives are dealt with appropriately.} she says to the rest of her maids and butlers As they all see Hajime descend down the steps towards the main hall of the mansion.

Which then they all pull out sniper rail guns and assault rifles along with twin kodachi and Katanas before they disappear from view in its entirety.

For now let's just say for a long while Yue and the others were in a hard fight trying not die for real for the first time in a while. Which was then proceed by their Hajime scolding them and forbidding them coming towards his bedroom for a month. Safe to say the wives were a little heartbroken after that.

===========Scene changes===========

The following day Inko did what Hajime asked of her and told the neighbors that she was going to go on a vacation for awhile with her son. She also told her job about it as well,But that didn't go as smoothly as she wanted which caused her to get fired from her work. However when she brought it up to Hajime in a distressed voice, Hajime told her not to mind it since that for these next ten months he'll be paying her 50 million yen after the 10 months have ended.

Which cause her to shut her mouth slightly shaking in shock that he can easily say such things like its nothing. Herself and her son packed all their things in bags after saying goodbye to her best friend Mistuki and her husband. She told Izuku to go say goodbye to his childhood friend Katsuki. However, since she didn't do her son and Katsuki were on bad terms, she didn't pay attention when her son reluctantly went to Katsuki room which was on the second floor.

Later on she would know the reason why in the most brutal and cruel conditions. However that still a ways away in the future. Afterwards she saw Izuku come down with Katsuki following behind him. After saying their goodbyes to the Bakugou family they started to walk to the location where Hajime told them to him up at. After all it would kind of suspicious That they would return to their house with them not coming after they went in after telling the neighbors saying they were going on vacation.

When they arrived at the location which was a 10 minute walk from their home. It was an abandon complex building. Standing at the entrance is the person they were supposed to meet.

This time he ways in a luxury suit that was pure black from head to toe. Except for his hair and eye, everything was black. They see him motion them over to get in the abandoned complex with a wave of his hand as he goes in the complex himself. They both follow him for about a couple minutes before the find themselves in a wide open space with spires here and there. They soon see him pull out the Universal key as pushes it in nothing which then doors appear suddenly.

As he turns it which causes the doors open up revealing a great chambers with a throne at the end of the camber. They see people in what look like suits of different colors going around the chambers and talking towards one another. These also see ladies and children in suits and dresses as well. They also see some others in what looks like Military uniform as well. It is then Hajime speaks towards them before they all step in.

Hajime:{ I'm going to talk to the brother of one of my wives. He is the king of this nation and country. I'm going to say hello and ask permission for you guys to stay at the royal palace during your stay here. Also on more thing try not to offend the younger nobles between the ages of 18 and 20. Unlike their parents they don't have respectful matters within ingrained within them yet. So stay close to me and don't speak unless spoken towards.} he says to them in a serious tone before he steps through the doors.

Soon they see every stop what there doing when they catch sight of Hajime. They see all of them have reverence and respect in their eyes. They also see lustful looks from the women and the odd men in the room at Hajime. However, like he said earlier the younger nobles Bow in reluctance at his presence only because their parents told them to be respectful. It is then when they pass by the nobles around them they can hear whispers of the both of them being talked about in hushed tones.

It is then they see and Man in his earlier twines with crown of his head at the end of sights. It seems that this is the king of this country and the people around him are his advisers along with what looks like to them a man in a priest Robes. they soon reach the king only standing a few feet away from them. They immediately Both herself and son are intimidated by his princess. They almost take a knee on reflex at his presence before they catch themselves doing so.

Hajime:{ Hey Randell, How's the Kingdom? I'm sure you guys are doing better these days no?} says in a friendly manner of speaking to the King in front of them.

Randell:{ You know Hajime, if my own sister wasn't married to you and the fact that you saved our world from destruction, I'd say that's pretty rude way of talking to someone who's a king of this Kingdom.} he says in a cheeky manner as he extends his hand in a friendly manner.

Which Hajime claps as he smiles at him before they both go in for a hug and separate.

Hajime:{ I missed you Randell. How are the wife and kids doing these days I'm sure that I'd see them around here somewhere?} he asks in a friendly manner.

Randel:{ Oh I'm sure they are in the place somewhere. They are doing fine actually. My wife is about to have our third child soon and my Son and daughter Have cleared the Labyrinth up to the 65 floor. Honestly I have you and your classmates to blame for that. I always hear them say that they'll be the strongest forces you'll have under your command when you once again asks us to go to war under your Banner.} he says with a sigh as he says in a slight light hearted tone.

At this Hajime just scratches his check a bit in embarrassment.

Hajime:{ Hopefully It won't come to that a second Time. After all That's the only time to ask you guys to do some for me after we saved your world. I'm grateful that you guys don't treat us a gods if I'm perfectly honest.} he says in slight serious but embarrassment nonetheless

Randell:{ Now then enough with the baselessly farley and chatter, I assume your business with me has to do with those two shaking behind you yes?} he asks with authority in his voice. As looks behind Hajime At Izuku and Inko respectively.

Hajime:{ Glad you catch on quick. I want you to accommodate them here in the palace for at least ten months, and before you ask why i just need you look at their vocations then you'll understand.} he says that last part with a sigh as his voice has a serious tone to it.

With that said Hajime looks at both himself and his mother with his eye saying hand him their status plates. Which they both do as they hand Randell their status plates.

They see Randell's eyes go wide in shock as he looks between them and the status plates,before looking back at Hajime.

Randell:{ I wish to continue this conversation elsewhere if you mind. After all if this got out..}

Hajime:{ Don't you there finish that sentence. I'm already having a headache just thinking about it. Its already bad Enough that demon king vocation's are a thing. However should word get around of what these two vocations are then well I'm sure you know what follows after no?Both of us and the powers of the major kingdoms and nations on this planet don't want that at any cost.} he says to Randell in a whispered tone filled with all but coldness within it.

Randell Just goes a little pale at that he asks the priest and his advice to follow himself along with Hajime and his Guests.

Soon the 8 of them leave the cambers to go into a room that blocks scrying magics and space Isolation so that only the people in the room can go in and out. As to catch up with the other four up to speed, Randell shows the four of them The status plates of Both Izuku and Inko. Just like Randell the four of them pale at the thought of what might transpire if word of these two vocation's got out.

Randell:{ Now that you four are up to speed,we can all agree that no words spoken in this room must leave are we clear yes. Although make sure only the pope hears about this as well.} he says to his advisers and the priest in a commanding tone.

To which he sees the four of them give a bow at Randell in understanding.

Hajime:{ Good, Now with all that seriousness and politics out of the way, Randell like I said earlier in the Great chambers I want you to accommodate these two in the Palace here. However that's not all, I want you to give both of Military training and teach them how to use magic if any of them can use it properly. You have two weeks before I want you to send both of them to Orcus Great Labyrinth. For the rest of their stay here will be them trying to clear out the labyrinth itself. We'll discuss what comes afterwards what to do next should they clear the labyrinth.} he says as he lists the demands to Randell.

Randell:{ Consider it done, or rather they have to if they want to live up to what their vocation says they both are. All though who are these people and where did you find them if may ask?} he says with a grin on his face.

Hajime:{ They are from a different universe than our own. I'm sure if you want more answers you can ask them yourself during their stay here. Now then that my job is done here I must get back to my own work back home. After all those games and mechanics won't sell themselves.} he says has he unlocks the door before he heads out Randel says something.

Randell:{ you should stop by crystabell's place some time, you know how he loves seeing you.} he says with a chuckle in his voice.

It is then a gunshot is heard and Randell does a beautiful parabola in the air before his hits the ground face up with the whiteness of his eyes showing as white smoke comes off from his forehead as a bullet casing drops from Hajime's Donner. Which he shot him without looking at Randell in the first place as his back was turned against all of them.

Hajime:{If it weren't for the fact that I need a favor from that muscle meat monstrosity you'd be dead already.} he says with slight bloodlust in his voice before he closes the door entirely. Which caused a deafening silence that lasts about a minute before Inko speaks up as she sees randel get up from his little dirty nap.

Inko:{ Is he allowed to do that to your guys is king like that? Won't he get executed?} she asks the advisors and priest in the room.

Priest:{no not at all. In fact I'm surprised Randel is still alive after what he said, even though he knows how the demon king Hajime feels about them. After all his chastity is at risk every time he encounters crysatbells men or the person himself. So yeah he's allowed to get away with it. In fact even if every had the inkling of harming hajime not that we would, the beastmen of the Haruia tribe would become our enemies. They are the only people on the planet that the demon king trust and has access to his artifacts and weaponry he himself makes personally.} says looking away from his majesty The king Randell's pathetic form at the moment.

It is then she sees that the Randell's advisors nod in a collective agreement. It is then they see Randell get back on his feet. As lets out a small groan.

Randell:{ Even if it was a rubber bullet, It doesn't make it fine to shoot whatever, Now then Mis Inko and Izuku midoriya, please come with us so that we can escort you to your rooms which will be followed by a tour of the royal palace itself. Tomorrow you'll have a tour of the city and its facilities, the next day afterwards you'll have a day to yourselves to rest from this. The day after that is when you'll training starts. So I suggest you'll get comfortable while you can. So I welcome you to our world tortus and my Kingdom The Heiligh Kingdom.

My full name is Randell S.B Heiligh the King of the Heiligh Kingdom.} he says as he is a kingly demeanor forms around him as his four Advisers and The priest around him bend a knee in respect in from of him.

At which both herself and Izuku give a slight bow in respect before looking back at him and formally introducing themselves.

Inko:{ It's been a pleasure to meet you your majesty, I'm sure you know our names already but here it is anyway, I'm Inko Midoriya and this..} she extends a hand at Izuku which her son gives her a nod before he introduces Himself.

Izuku:{ I myself am named Izuku Midoriya your Majesty Randell. Like my mother was saying earlier is truly has been a pleasure to meet you and hope to get along during our stay here.} he says in a genuine voice of pure honesty.

Randell just smiles at both of them before he motions towards the door Hajime left though.

Randell:{ Now then if you would please step out through those doors, a maid will escort you to your private rooms, which only both can access other than myself or the maid assigned to your room.} he says to them with a smile on his face as he motions them to the doors.

Which they both comply by giving a respectful bow before leaving the room in its entirety. After a couple of minutes pass by Randell smile turns into a cold one as he says out loud.

Randell:{So Hajime...so when are you going to stop hiding and show yourself. After all they already left the room,your being a little rude don't you think?} he says in a cold voice devoid of any warm in it.

It is them Hajime appears from hiding after the shadows recede from around him.

The advisers and priest also lose their warm smiles they had on their faces a while ago and turns to cold but calculative smiles instead.

Hajime:{ Wow Randell, when did you notice that I didn't leave the room, I'm pretty sure I left no magical residue to be traced and hid my presence to that none of you here could notice.} he says with his own cold tone all the while saying genuine praise as well.

Randell:{ I didn't as a matter of fact we all didn't notice you at all, However when you said that you needed a favor from Crystabell,we all knew that you wanted to speak to us in private, add in the fact that you didn't actually shoot me with a real bullet known full well we can be revived by the satellite we have above our heads. I guess we can thank the Age of Gods magics and your Wife Kaori for that one. So what is that you wish to speak to us about. I'm sure it has to do with those two from earlier.} he says in a calcutive tone as he sits down at the end of the table in a gendo pose with his hands.

Hajime also does the gendo pose across from Randell and his advisors along with priest.

Hajime:{ I'm sure you know what i want already, but I want you guys to leak out about this vocation to those within the church and nobility. I'm sure you are aware just like myself that religion revolving around me has taken route here and is growing exponentially. However for some reason or another we can't seem to find the people at the top of this so called religion. It's only a matter of time before we have a holy religious war on our hands.} he says in a cold but logical tone.

Randell and the others along with Hajime grin a vicious grin before he speaks up.

Randell:{ I see, with bait like them two, the people calling the shots there will use their resources and power to find who has these vocation and try to have them in their clutches. After all Having the demon king's champions will validate a holy war using your name against the church and the Goddess of harvest which is Ehito and Aiko who is your wife which is the goddess of harvest herself. From there we can see who the people at the top are and eliminate them before this becomes a problem. Am I'm correct in assuming so oh our demon king Hajime Nagumo?} he says with a grin full of joy and anticipation for what's to come.

At that everyone sees Hajime grin mischievously as his eye is lit with praise at them.

Hajime:{ You hit the nail on the head Randell, why I say that you might be better than your sister at this.} he says with praise at him as he before he gets up and makes his way to the doors for real this time. He sees Randell chuckle a bit at his words as he makes his way to the doors.

Randell:{ Now Hajime you and I both know that if my sister was in my position instead of I then the problem would have been dealt with before it became such a headache.} he says to him in amusement as he lets the thought of his sister Liliana ruling instead of himself easily dealing with this situation quite easily.

Hajime:{Your selling yourself short there Randell, It just that your sister has a serious disease called workaholism to point it has become a fetishim to her. Seriously you see what your sister is doing right now in my world it's insanity it's scary.} he says with a shudder just thinking about it. As he opens the door he hears Randell speak up Once more.

Randell:{ That may be tell me this one thing Hajime. I know the answer to this but...Do those two know about this?if not then you know how dangerous it's going to get for them around here very fast.} he says at Hajime with genuine concern in his voice as his hands tremble a bit in slight rage.

Hajime:{ They don't...the two of them don't know how cruel and unjust this world or any other world for that matter can be. The boy aspires to become a hero all the while his mother wishes nothing but happiness for her son. However since they accepted my offer to help them, I'll help them in the only way how. If that is all then Like I said earlier I'll needed a favor from crystabell.} he says as he opens the door but not before he hears words he wishes he didn't but can't deny them because it's true.

Randell:{ Hajime..Please make this the only time you mess with people's lives this way. After all this is what Ehito did through this centuries ago before you and your classmates saved our world from his Games that costed millions if not billions lives and genocides of different races because he thought it was fun to do so. After all you and your classmates are an example of his work at play. Although that costed his life in the end because he messed with you and your 1st wife Yue. Please let this be the one and only time you do this.} he says in a voice filled with rage but with a desperate plea of genuine concern.

As Hajime turns to face him and the others, He can see a plea in their eyes to make sure he stops at only the lives of Inko and izuku midoriya. After all Hajime knows it will be hypricatal of them saying him to stop even though they are going along with his plan in crushing the so called religion of the demon king that has been a problem since three years ago.

No matter how much they tried or how much the Haruia tried, they still to this day couldn't find out who the heads and leaders of this so called religion of the demon king. After all they know if a religious war ensues because of himself and Aiko then they would be forced to end the war by eradicating both sides since it would be less bloodshed by that point.

Hajime looks away from them before he speaks up.

Hajime:{ while I know this world has mostly but bad memories for me from me falling down into the abyss. From Kaori actually dying for real before bringing her back to life again, and them my worst regret of my life. Not telling Yue earlier about how her uncle still being alive and when he was in front of her I did not tell her the soul that was inhabiting wasn't his own but someone else's which cause her being taken away from me against her will be the bastard of a god.}

Hajime:{ However, I don't want to see and more major bloodshed happening on this world anymore. Especially if it's inadvertently going to because be myself and Aiko in the form of a religious war.}

Hajime:{ So if those two who I barely know and quite frankly can care less of at the moment. Which will probably change in the future, which in turn be another regret in my lifetime. Then they go through the cruelty and suffering a million times over if that what it takes to make sure millions of people don't die in a pointless war.} he says with no warm in his voice as his voice makes the room drop in temperature to almost freezing to death. However he then says one last thing.

Hajime:{However I promise you this King Randell. This will be the one and only time I use the lives around as I see fit. Never again will I do such a thing with any other lives than these poor unfortunate souls.} He says with a bow of respect before he exits the room, leaving Randell and the others to their respective thoughts on the matter.

Soon the sun sets over the horizon behind the Heiligh Kingdom and Izuku and Inko each respectful sleep safe and sound throughout the night. However what they don't know is that their lives and fates have already been set in stone for what's to come.

For when they realize this fact that their lives have been messed with without their permission and find out who did it, the damage would have been done and they in the end won't be able to do anything about it. Only to let it flow in the end to it's inevitable conclusion.

After all so has decreed our Demon King Hajime Nagumo, a man who will do anything and everything in his power to protect his family and those he wishes to protect. Even if it means making our cinnabon and his mother go through hell in the process, if that what it takes to keep his family and those he wishes to protect safe.

To be continued ...maybe

Information on what the vocation entails

_**Vocation demon king's champion: the user has the word of the demon king as he or she wishes. The user also acts as a messenger of the demon king to deliver his words either to his allies or enemies. He or she also has the right to judge and execute he or she deems unfit in his or her eye with the authority of His Majesty the Demon king. He or she also gains triple the experience points for every creature he or she kills to catch up even a small fraction of the demon king's own power.**_

_**He or she also has the authority to ask for anything they so wish from anyone even if the person they ask happens to be a king or queen of a kingdom or nation if it means if the mission given to them by the demon king can be accomplished successfully. **_

_**He or she must be the strongest only second to none other than the demon king himself power. **_

_**Vult eniem:this is a team or task force hajime was asked to created to combat threats concerning their own respective universes or own universe from inside or outside interference on their universe as a hole. He was asked by rimuru tempest leader of the Jura Tempest federation. Izuku Midoriya Is one of the Nine people Hajime wants in his team. After all he wants the greatest hero on his side when it's all said and done.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please rip this chapter apart if you have any critic or concerns about the story so far. Oh and don't worry so far I will get to the U.A exams in the My hero Academia. However let me enjoy putting our cinnabon through hell first, that is all I ask of you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:Operation is a go & Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: hinted torture,disgusting,repulsive,and horrible things done coming up in this chapter,along with Brief Genderbends, but not perminet. You have been warned.**_

In his own room,Izuku is currently putting on his leather armor along with his combat and finishing up maintenance on his weapons which currently are all spread out on the bed in front of him. From his sniper rifle to his Katana, he had to maintain them clearly well for his First hand experience One of the Greatest Labyrinths in the world of Tortus, Orcus great labyrinth were the savior of the world, his benefactor Hajime started his journey to rebel against the evil to access it he has to go to the town of Horaud.

Another thing to note is that,from the information he's gathered on all the great labyrinths, Orcus was meant to be conquered. So he is assuming since he only has 10 months till The U.A entrance exams. So him going into the labyrinth and potentially clear it must be Hajime's way of training him to become stronger in the short term. Since from what I hear,Orcus has the most powerful monsters in existence.

At Least it was now again after the examination of the enhanced monster that can destroy continents with ease that escaped the aftermath of the final battle by Amanogawa Kouki the traitor to the world of since he Killed all of these escaped monsters for the good of the people of tortoise on his own with no help from anyone,he was redeemed in the eyes of the people once again.

During these two weeks, while it may have hard at times and physically taxing on his body along with his mother. Also the fact he doesn't feel too keen on killing. He was trying to be a hero after all. However he isn't naive enough to think he goes into the Labyrinth and survive without killing. However he can still onto the little amount of hope that maybe he won't have to kill any of the inhabitants in the Great labyrinth.

Overall It was with all peaceful and enjoyable in training to use weapons and learning magic and somehow in one form or another increasing our levels and status number by a great deal just by either swing our swords and practicing magic, than going down and killing monsters instead. Although training,sparring and studying can only get you so far. He learned how to use his sniperifle,longsword,katana and his scythe. As to why these well he felt more compatible with select of weapons rather than the others.

That isn't to say he can't use the others,it just he can use them well enough in combat to be of any us to him. As to magic well, he understands the concept but unlike his mother who is savant at it, he barely has a basic spell down.

_**Name:Izuku Midoriya age:14 Lv:10**_

_**Agility:100 STR:90 Vitality:115**_

_**Magic:30 Magic def:15**_

_**Vocation:Demon king's champion**_

_**Skills:tatiction+,language comprehension,multi parallel thinking,Scythe master+,marksmen +,longsword,Katana master+**_

_**Magics:Fire arrow**_

_**Name:Inko Midoriya age:40 Lv:18**_

_**Agility:50 STR:90 Vitality:80**_

_**Magic:100 magic Def:150**_

_**Vocation:Demon King's champion**_

_**Skills:cleaning,cooking,parallel thinking,language comprehension,telekinesis lesser,Archery Longbow master+,spear master.**_

_**Magics:Shield barrier,Healing,lesser restoration,Mass healing,Lighting storm.**_

Also studying the tragic history of this world. Honestly, I'm starting to think my no, our mentality is all since when both myself and my mother read up on how the deity responsible for all this world's genocides and bloodshed has already been dealt with by Hajime and his comrades at the final battle. In which this world fate hinged weather or not Hajime killed the deity.

In all honesty both his mother and himself felt he deserved it. However for some reason or another, both himself and his mother felt that there was more going on behind the scenes during battle with evil god, who pretend to be the god Ehito. It seems there is more to this than meets the as if the saviors of the world didn't want any hassle around them when it happened.

After all Aiko The goddess of harvest was suddenly at the forefront of the battle with Hajime as her sword to combat the evil gods forces by going into the sanctum of where this evil god resided in. Honestly hard to believe that this major event in their history only happen a few years ago. So they would probably ask Hajime the true story of what happened that day.

Overall these two weeks were in fact peaceful. From talking to the many different races and people,to speak with the king, also Some people from nobility asked my mother once or twice for her hand in marriage. Honestly I was a bit shocked and almost couldn't help give a chuckle at seeing my mother blush in embarrassment when it happened. However, since she is the mother that I respect she declined both times saying things like, she is flattered by them saying she is still beautiful for her age however, she regrets to inform them that she is taken by a man she loves dearly.

However like most things have gone in his life, things just don't turn out the way you hoped for. In all honesty myself and my mother saw the signs that something was amiss. From people of the church wanting to meet with us exclusively, From how rumors that The Haruia Tribe has fully been mobilized. To our party members for Orcus great labyrinth were swapped out for a more experienced "party" At the last minute before we had to depart in three days to the labyrinth.

Of course most of all, how even though we didn't do anything to make enemies of the nobility here. Two houses of nobility asked us or rather demand us to reveal what our occupations to them. In which gave we gave flat refusal. After all we did hear first hand on how If word about our occupation got out, A major problem would ensue for Hajime as well for the King Randell. In which drastic measures would be taken by Hajime personally. Both myself and mother sincerely hope our benefactor doesn't need to take action.

Soon enough he hears a knock on his door before it opens on its own. Stepping through is his mother Inko Midoriya. Currently she is in a magician's rod that is white with green lines going down the sides of the robe. She also has leather armor on protecting her chest area. On her back is a longbow that has an ornate crest engraved within it. Which is their crest they both decided on. In her hands is a custom spear that also has the crest engraved within it as well.

Underneath the leather armor,she has in a simple black T-shirt and light blue jeans. That along with black combat boots like his own. She also lost a little bit of weight. She is still chubby but not as much than before. After all, he hoped all that spartan like training would bear fruit some way or another. He also has a slight sturdy build of his he is still the same as he got here. She soon speaks up.

Inko:{ sorry for barging in honey,but our ride to depart is already here.} she says with a smile on her face to her son.

Izuku:{ No worries mom, I was just finishing up a few things here. I'll meet you outside with the others.} he says in assuring voice to her.

Inko:{ very well I'll meet you outside.} she says as she ruffles his hair before she heads out the door.

After a couple of minutes packing his gear, he goes and exits his room to meet up with his mother and the party they were assigned to them as escorts for the Labyrinth. After saying a few greetings to each other, they all got in the carriage heading for the Town of Horaud were they will try to head to floor 25 of the upper floors of the labyrinth.

=========Scene changes=======

Around the time Izuku and Inko are making gains in floors of orcus and heading towards the 20th level of the upper his way to a secret underground bunker within the royal palace Is Hajime along with the current chieftain of the Haruia Tribe,After which Cam stepped down from the position willingly. Like hajime man this man is also a japanese, His name Is Endou Kousuke( ). Like with hajime, He also was a part of the class that was transported all those years ago.

He currently is in his Early twenties and had a few adventures of his own from time to time,those times being on earth though. Also like Hajime he too has multiple wives like him. However, that is not the reason he is here in A conspicuous place with him. Where both of them are heading towards is a bunker that Hajime built under the Royal palace itself. Just in case if Liliana one of Hajime's wives and former princess of the Heiligh Kingdom, decided that she opted to stay here than go with him back to earth. Soon they reached the bunker entrance. There Hajime places his hand on the panel as he sends in a tiny bit of mana in it. Soon the front door of the bunker unlocks with a with a crimson glow.

Endou:{ Hajime, I'd know how protective you can be but… Was it really necessary to build a bunker that can withstand Multiple bombardments of your burst hyperion? Also not to mention that to allow access, The panel scans fingerprints,mana flow,face recognition,and soul recognition all at once?} he says as he follows in hajime as the bunker doors close shut and disappears behind the both of them.

Endou:{ Also not to mention the fact that this place will be isolated by Age of gods magic until either you or any of Liliana's Family wishes to leave. That's too much even for you.} he says again with a cramped expression on his face.

Hajime:{Oh that was you speaking this entire time Endou? I thought it was an illusionary spell was placed on me when I started to hear words from nowhere when I entered my own bunker?} He says as he moves his arms to block Endou's attack. Then a sparks fly out as Endou's Kodachi and Hajime's Mechanical arm clash for a brief moment.

Endou:{ You know.. One of these days I'll make sure to punch in that stupid face of yours. However I only have myself to blame for that one. So you won't die today.} he says with slight angered tone in his voice, as his Kodachi disappear in an instant.

Hajime then just give a smile a bit.

Hajime:{ sorry, It was just a good opportunity You know?However, I'll make sure that to remind myself of how thin of a presence that even after an hour even automatic doors won't op ...hey stop stop trying to kill me a bit here, I'm trying to apologize so don't use gravity magic hey!} he yells as he tries to block Endou's attack that come from the shadows with intent to kill. While still trying to hit him with donner but for only the bullets deviate a slight bit from their intended target thanks to Age of gods magic That endou possess.

Soon they stop trying killing each other of little marks of blood drop from both of their cheeks after a while.

Endou:{ You done?} he asks in a defeated tone.

Hajime:{ Yeah I'm done sorry.} he also says in a defeated tone while still apologizing to him.

Endou:{ Good now I won't have to kill you. So shall we on with it?} he says in a demanding says as he bandages his wounds all over his arms and wiping the blood on his cheeks.

Hajime:{Yeah we sure have made Randell wait a bit longer than expected.} he says as he wipes away the blood trickling down his cheek.

So they reach a room wide enough that it has a kitchen and Restroom along with a hot spring just a little way a bit from where Randell is sitting on a couch already spectating Today's events on a 70 inch Plasma screen T.V.

Randell:{ What took you Guys? Izuku and Inko have already made it to the twentieth floor.} he says to them with a vein appearing on his forehead.

Endou:{ Hajime was saying some mean things about my presence again,So i decided to kill him for a bit.} he says with a calm tone as he also sits on the couch.

Randell:{ Really what did my sister see in you Hajime. Well whatever as punishment for making me wait and hurting Endou's feelings go make yourself useful in the Kitchen and make us some Pizza will You? I have already made the dough so all you have to do is put the sauce and toppings on it.} he says in a demanding tone as he continues to watch The T.V.

Hajime:{Fine,However the pizza will have mushrooms and pineapple on it along with the pepperoni. So no complaining.} he says with a sigh as he makes his way towards the Kitchen

Endou:{ You monster you don't put pineapple on pizza.} he says with a shocked voice.

Hajime:{ I'm the one making it,so deal with it. If you don't like it then go and make your own pizza.} he says as his puts the pizza in the oven for about 30 minutes. Afterwards he himself takes the empty spot on the couch.

Randell:{ If that's all then I suggest we get on as to why we are here yes?} he says in a more serious tone.

Hajime and Endou's demeanor change after his is then Hajime and Endou pull out spheres and set them on the small table in front of them as hologram screens appear before the three of them. On the screens show five Individuals along with information on all of them. Along with other semi important members. That of which are down to 3 from the 100.

Endou:{ Now then,with the leaked information of both Izuku and Inko Midoriya's vocations out there. These people you see on the screen are the ones calling the shots of the Demon King religion. We know this for certain because the Haruia tribe found and tracked information along with evidence to support our claims. It seems that today there Planning on awaking Izuku and Inko by doing something to them in the labyrinth. Afterwards the party escorting them will head back to their HQ to report on how their mission went. which is at the moment have Multiple of my men and women ready to breach in and..deal with the problem permanently.} he says in a cold but calculative tone.

Randell:{It seems that at least two of the five are Archbishops of the Holy church. The other three are A count,Viscount and a duke of my kingdom. Wow fairly influential people we have all round don't we. I'm assuming that the noblity's family are also part of the religion yes?} he says as he scans and reads the information on each of them.

Endou:{ No, It seems that it's only these three didn't convert their family into the religion. However they have converted most of the people in their respective lands to the religion. Also..} he says as the scene changes to reveal multiple warehouses filled with arrows,swords,ballistas,mounts,and warships. All with the religion's symbol on each of them. Also shows the people in question being at each of the location at least once.

Hajime:{ It seems we found there weapons storage facilities,however have we found who supplied them or more accurate discovered were there making these?} he says as he looks at each of the weapons on the screens

Endou then changes the images and clips on the screen to at least 20 places marking them. Some here and the others in different places in the world of Tortus.

Endou:{ As you can see we have, However we found these early on even before we leaked the information of what vocations that both Izuku and Inko. So this isn't new information to us.} he says with a sigh.

Randell:{ I'm assuming that these guys will be taken care of in a quiet manner yes? As for the other people in the religion well, I'm sure we can gather them all up and have Hajime Erase their memories on the religion as a whole quite easily.} he says with a smile on his face.

The other two just give a sigh before the screens disappear and re look at the T.V where Izuku and Inko are barely making it to floor Twenty first floor.

Endou:{ So them while I May have agreed to this plan, It still isn't pleasant to watch their little plan for them come to fruition.}. He says with slight regret in his voice.

Hajime:{ well then don't be, After all, what is about to happen to them is my burden to bear.} he says with a calm tone in his voice.

As soon as he said that all their eyes narrowed into glare of hatred and disgusted as they see what happened to izuku and Inko.

Soon after the event ended, only silence and intent to kill filled the whole bunker and it reached to the Royal palace above them causing most of the staff of the palace to fall of their knees Immediately with little accidents for both men and women have coming down their legs in terror and fright. However only a few of the certain individuals still maintained their cool however each of them had a cold sweat coming down their backs and bodies.

These three individuals were apart of the combat maids designed to protect Liliana in case Hajime wasn't around. They were called the Fleur 're respective Ranks were rank 2 Nemisa(Nea Haulia),Rank 4 Veronica(kuzeli Reli),and rank 7 Torenia(Tracy D. Hoelscher). Each Those with rank 1-10 had command of their own group of Fleur Knights. Since each of their respective ranks were best of the Fleur Knights had to offer.

As to these three were here,well One was The main commander of the Heiligh Kingdoms Knight orders. The other two were here on diplomatic relations as setting up their respective embassies in the Kingdom for their respective Kingdoms.

So they were not in the maid uniform Hajime provided them with, They were either in their armor or business and noble attire as they usually were. Which at the moment each of them were talking about their respective lives and how each of their kingdoms were doing. So when they felt the Killing intent, each of them went into formation and waited for the attacker to reveal themselves.

However they noticed immediately that the killing Intent was mostly from their true master, Hajime Nagumo. They also felt Randell's and Endou's killing intent in the mixed. However Hajime's was the most potent of them all. After all If hajime was letting this much Killing intent and haven't killed everyone in the royal palace with his killing intent met that he must be somewhere near them. Lucky for them Randell's wife and Kids weren't in the Palace at the moment. So silver lining. After helping out everyone in the palace to go into their respective restrooms to clean up their little accidents.

The three of them Looked at each other in confirmation and headed straight for their master which wasn't hard to find. Afterall the killing intent stopped suddenly so they could easily go towards Hajime. They soon reach the bunker rather easily since they were debriefed about said bunker when he first was establishing the Fleur Knights. Luckily for them they could enter the bunker Bypassing the panel security system but just teleporting in the bunker itself.

When the three of them appeared they were met an eerie silence and discomfort in the air. They then turned their heads towards the T.V on which currently displayed Their Master's guests in an almost terrifying state.

Soon One of the Knights spoke up.

Veronica:{ Um master? Is everything in order} She asks in a calm but slight terrified tone.

Hajime:{...}

Veronica:{Your Majesty Randell, Is something the matter?} she asks again but with more composed and soothing tone.

Randell:{ Ah Kuzeil. I Didn't you had access to this classified location. Even if your the Main commander of My forces and knightly orders. After all only My sister's family members which include myself and Hajime as well for my wife and children have access to this bunker. As well as our mother who is currently on a long over do vacation.}

{ As for Endou he had access because he is chieftain of the Haruia tribe. Who is most trusted allies of Hajime. The only other people to gain access here are the Fleur Knights made to protect Liliana. So that must mean your a member of the Fleur Knights Yes?}

{Hajime so you did NTR'd My Knight commander like Liliana said. I think I'm going to have a conversation later on about seducing one of my trusted advisors.} he tries to say in a joking manner,however his voice comes out as trying to suppress the seething rage and malice from coming out.

Hajime:{ What do mean NTR'd? I'm loyal to wives only and you know this. So stop with your baseless accusations or i'm to shoot you for real.} Like randell he tries to go along with joke,however he also is suppressing his slight rage and malice as well.

Endou:{I'd think that is null and void when you look at the three of them.}he says pointing behind himself at them.{ their blushing a bit and moving around restlessly. I deem guilt of all crimes, so go and die in a ditch somewhere you cheating son of a bitch.} like the others, he tries but gives up halfway in the attempt and just let out his anger by flipping the table at all causing it to break into fragments of pieces on impact. Causing the fragments go everywhere. The Knights eventually see tears of anger and regret fall down his face. Randell shaking with rage as tears start to fall from his face. As for hajime.

Hajime:{ Endou.. Randell..Please tell me..that we have everything we need to go and raid these sons of bitches. Cause if not then I think and Island or two just might disappear on accident.} he says with emotion felt from his voice as he turns to leave only for his sight to catch the three of them.

Veronica and the other two felt terror they never felt before, as if it was suffocating them with all it's might. Breathing hard as they start to sweat abnormally as they fall on their knees still looking into the eye of their master. They desperately want to plea for their master to please go back to how he was. A master that loved and cared for his family. A master who back used unbreakable will and strength and confidence to anyone he met. Their master now looks like a monster and usakerble force of nature,only wanting death and destruction. Not caring for anyone. So when they noticed Hajime recognized them and returned to how he usually is. They then notice him look away in shame before speaking up.

Hajime:{Sorry, I made you see an unsightly side of my self. Sorry for worrying and scaring every single one of you.} he says in an apologetic tone to them while bowing to the three of them.

Veronica,Nemisa,and Torenia hurriedly try to make their master stop bowing towards them. After all if word got around that The demon king apologised to someone by bowing to them then, a lot of people will start asking Hajime if he was okay or they would go ask Kaori to go and fix him,or making him go get checked if had an illness of some sort. Which only make him ticked off and cause an explosion around himself taking down anyone that was around him that very moment.

After a while Hajime stopped blowing toward them and looked back At randall and Endou who are slightly grinning a bit trying to hide the regret they currently feel like Hajime is at the moment.

Hajime:{ Now then I guess it's an unfortunate accident for the three of you here, however I'm currently going to need the three of you to help in our little pugeing mission which is currently active at the moment.} he says to the Fleur Knights in a more commanding tone with confidence coming from within it. That along with his usual sadistic grin appearing in his face.

Veronica/Nemisa/Torenia:{Be your will,Demon King What is it that you want us for?} they ask in unison as they give a slight bow in respect and a smile.

Hajime:{ How many times i told you guys not to call me that? Well that's not important at the moment.I'm going to need the three of you to take out The main facility of weaponry and potions making. That and trying to keep the warships near there unharmed,although that is a minor concern. Your main focus is destroying this facility and eliminating anyone you see there,no wittiness. Now go and meet up with the group there already,but make sure you are in your battle attire.} he says to them ask he shows a huge facility about a mile wide and a mile long,along with 100 personal well armed and trained guards around the perimeter. That as well the staff running place.

With that the take out a sliver key and a portal opens up. They then go through the portal to their then just sighs and turns his attention to Endou and Randell.

Hajime:{ I couldn't wait that long. Sorry but what they did to them and made them do to each other is too much even for me. Since I still have this seething rage within me I'll be going to a couple of uninhabited Islands that I know of for a bit. I need to relieve stress after all, I see you guys when this whole fiasco is over and dealt with.} he says before he too takes out a sliver key and disappears through the portal.

As soon as they see him leave through the portal Endou summons an earpiece and places it on his right ear. He then speaks.

Endou:[ this Is HQ,Operation Purge is a go. All forces Engage and eliminate every and any obstacle that stands in your path. No witnesses,out] he says in a cold voice over the telepathic network that Haruia Have like with His classmates. Only for the Haruia use and Hajime Only. The Fleur Knights also have their own telepathic network as well. Hajime also has access to it. As soon as he sent the confirmation to begin the operation, Hey got confirmations from all over the net saying [Roger HQ, commencing operation Purge All teams move out.]

Soon Endou had a malicious grin on his face. Then he turned towards Randell.

Endou:{ Randell, Soon enough we'll be rid of ourselves this cult like religion off the face of The Planet. Congrats for avoiding a war of insane proportions.} he says with a bow before he too leaves through the shadows like he usually does.

Randell left in the bunker taps the spheres to once again show the individuals,as well as the weapons and potion facilities. Not to mention their main HQ which is currently in real time being stormed in at the moment.

Randell:{ Hopefully this will be the last of the major problems during my reign as King. As for the future I'm sure that either my son or daughter can handle it. After all Hajime and most of his wives will still be around to help out the world, should anything else befall it in the far off future.} he says with a hopeful sigh as he looks upon the multiple screens which currently are show The Haruia and The fleur knights entering the Final stages of the operation.

Soon a portal appears behind Randell and out steps hajime in a slight less angered mood.

Randell:{ welcome back Hajime, I'm sure you overheard on the telepathic network thar Operation purge was set into motion. The have Just entered the final stages of the Operation} he says with a slight joyful tone along with a smile at him.

Hajime:{ So I heard,Oh and if you were planning on using the islands a couple hundred miles down south,then don't the have sank to the bottom like the city of atlantis by your truly.} he says in slight joyful mood as he looks upon the screens as well.

Randell:{ If I didn't study that part of your world's history when I went over there for a year. I'd say your a madman. However since you already that,I have no comment.} he says with a sigh as he pulls up a notebook in his hands a crosses out said Islands of the Kingdom's expansion list. After a couple of hours Randell speaks up after seeing all the facilities and people either in flames,stabbed or shot to course no casualties on their side of course.

{At Least your in a slight better mood than you were previously. So what's your next move?} he asks him in a questionable manner.

Hajime:{ I'm going to see whether or not my interest are worth keeping around after what happened to them. Worst case scenario I will have to put them down.} he says turning his back on Randell as he takes out the compass of guidance and uses the crystal key to open a portal to both of their exact locations.

====Scene changes====

Currently missing both of his arms and a couple of stab wounds in his chest and legs Is Izuku midoriya barely conscious. It also doesn't help that his belongs are out of his reach at the moment. It also doesn't help his lower body is also exposed to the winds.

As he struggles to turn his head towards his right side, there a couple dozen feet away from his. Is his mother leaning on the wall with burns and bruises. As well as her chest and lower bodies exposed with knives sticking out straight of her mother's chest.

That and a large pool of blood and a white substance mixed within it. She is currently unconscious and her eyes have lost light within them like himself. Once again for the hundredth time he cries tears of sorrow and anguish of loss and solitude. After all his was made to witness what transpired towards her and what his mother having to watch happening towards him.

However, his voice has gone horse and spent the few couple of times he cried when he was forced to watch his arms get served slowly and painfully. With her mother screams and pleas in the background saying that even though she did all this they have asked of her,they still hurt her son anyway.

Then something even more unthinkable happened to both himself and his mother. In all honesty, he doesn't want to remember that horrible event. Sure he can take by taken against his will by the older women who the age of his mother against his will.

He can take the multiple pathetic insults thrown at him. However he can't hope to bear the memories of the events done to her by the other three party members. All of underaged people like himself. However in this world they were already considered adults by society. He still remembers when it all went to hell.

_====Flashback=====_

After a couple hours in the labyrinth, neither both izuku and Inko still didn't grow accustomed to killing these creatures. It also seemed that they had pained expression on their faces while still doing so Finally getting a bit tired of seeing them in that state Moncia the leader of the party of four escorting them in the orcus great labyrinth, decided to take a break before reaching the 21st floor of the labyrinth.

Monica(40):{ Alright guys we'll take a break at the rest area up a head. I'm sure you all are hungry anyway.} she says with a sigh as they reach the clearing where the rest area is located at.

She gets a collective nod from the entirety of the moment later each of them set their gear around the area. Since they were only supposed to be here for a break they had a couple of hours before they have to return towards the surface. Still though they had too each at some point or another.

Monica:{So,Izuku,Inko How are you enjoying your first time in the labyrinth so far?} she asks in a genuine tone,while taking a bite of her food.

Izuku:{Umm,even though they aren't sentient creatures with intelligence,killing is uh well an unpleasant thing for me to do.} he says that last part in a small voice.

Inko:{It's like what my son said just now. while we know that these monsters care for us at all,Killing them has a weird moral dilemma within us. After all we just started adventuring today.} she says with a sweet and lovable tone in her voice.

Lucas(14):{ Don't sweat the small stuff Inko, I'm sure both your son as well us will protect you at any cost.} he says in a confident voice all the while blushing a little bit.

Inko:{ Lucas my boy, what did I say earlier calling me by my first name? It's to you.} she says to him in a slight demanding tone all the while still smiling at him.

Lucas looks away in slight embarrassment.

Nevel(14 Boy?):{ she did warn you about it earlier Lucas,Maybe you should pay more attention to her words.I'm sorry he can be stubborn at times} He says? With a smile on his face? While also saying in an apologetic tone.

Max(16):{ Now now,cut him some slack Nevel after He is excited and determined to be here at the moment. He also just putting on a tough front for everyone to see that he isn't exhausted at the moment. However I'm sure her son Izuku can protect her Just fine after all.} He says with a voice ready to be done with all the shinanigens he is drinking his water from his waterskin.

Izuku:{Thanks Max. Although I will ask for help when I need it from you three. After all it's thank you guys dealings with our morals and the such,we come out unscaved thus far.} he says to max in a blinding smile full of naive and innocence.

He then notices Max,Nevel,and Lucas just give a complicated smile before each of them get up from their seats and go away from them a bit. Saying something about checking the perimeter.

Inko:{Do they seem unwell to you Monica?} she asks in a slight worried voice to her as she looks at the receding backs of the children.

She then sees Monica narrow her eyes a bit.

Monica:{I'm going to cheek on them a bit,the both of you can continue eating while I go what the problem is about.} she says to her and Izuku in an assured voice,before she also gets up from her seat and heads towards where Max and the others direction.

However had an eerie feeling when they returned afterwards in a different attire. Looking back on it he should've listened to his gut instead.

=====Scene changes====

Out of the rest area Max,Nevel,and Lucas Have finished Killing the monsters waiting from the entire group to leave the area. However all of these eyes reveal the complications in each of their hearts. However that fades in its entirety when they all hear the familiar voice are used too.

Monica:{Hey guys,Mind asked why the three of you almost put in jeopardy our little assignment back there?} she says to them in a cold and angered voice.

Max:{Monica...Can't we just scare them a bit instead?} he asks in an hesitate voice to her.

Nevel:{Please Monica, I kind of like how Izuku is at the moment,I know you do as well. However should we go through with it, he'll lose the aspect and personality we both love the most} he? says in a more determined voice.

Lucas:{ The others are right Monica. Can't we just scare them a bit? I know you don't care for other women at all,but at least have a heart for this woman and her son no? They aren't from around here,Please I kind of like Mis. Midoriya treats us like children and makes us feel wanted and needed by everyone. Even you have felt it.} he asks her with a plea in his voice.

Monica Looking at the three gives out a sigh before speaking up.

Monica:{ Listen all of you, I'll tell you straight up,I don't Like and enjoy this Joy anymore than you do. In Fact I like the Naivety and warmth These two added to our people high above can mess and your family in an instant. I know this because my husband and Kids lives were taken in front of me. What those bastards did to my husband and kids is not what I want to happen in your own family. Here power is absolute,So unless you have the power to go against them,Don't bring your feelings into this,you'll only regret it.} She says to all of them in an understanding voice.

Nevel:{Still doesn't mean we'll enjoy doing this. In all honesty I'm certain when we do the deed, we'll bail out of it before we can even accomplish it.} He? Says in an certain to her,and gets collective nods from Max and Lucas to confirm his words.

Monica:{ I have some pills in my bag that you can use. The pills make your mind recede and bring out only the instinctual needs of every human. The pill also makes the people who digested it easier to follow commands. You can take them if you want if you for a fact that each and every single one of you will bail out in the end.} she says to them as she pulls out three small pills and holds them out in her hand from them to grab.

Each of them grab the pill and put it in their mouths without hesitation.

Max:{If were going to do it anyway then I suggest we move on with it immediately. After all after today if they both survive we'll have made both our enemies for all of time.} he says with a slight tear coming down his face. It then his face goes into a blank expression devoid of emotion.

Nevel:{ I'm sure we have. Well there goes the only chance of getting married to Izuku. To bad he would have been a nice and caring Husband. Hopeful if he survives this,he can find a different girl who can bring out his caring nature back to him.} he? Says with tears fall down his face. His face also turns into an expressionless one as well.

Lucas:{ Well Hopefully and Izuku survive this. After all Hopefully her Husband can bring back the kind and caring mother she is. After all my mother wasn't anything like her.} he says with tears falling down his stops after his face also become expressionless.

After awhile Monica changing them into more suitable attire Monica steps away from the three.

Max has blonde reddish hair. He has a more slim his handsome face makes up for that. Especially after he is in a butler attire.

Nevel has an hourglass figure for women her age. She has long brown hair. Her face cute at least. She was put in butler attire as well. Although her butlers attire makes her look like a man though.

Lucas has a feminane figure for a boy his age. His hair is blonde color that reaches down his neck. He also is in a butlers attire.

Monica just gives a smile as her face turns into a sadistic expression mixed with a hint of mad love within it. So she turns her back to the three and gives an order.

Monica:{Come on now boys and girls let's have ourselves a little fun shall we?} she says to them in a seductive tone. Soon they made their way back to the safe rest area. Where Inko and Izuku were talking and discussing something to each other. Her face turned into a mischievous one as soon as she saw them turn her direction.{let us begin the festivities shall we?} she says as the three behind her sprang into action.

====Scene changes====

What happened afterwards is something that neither myself or my mother expected from our party companions we trusted. After all they shared how they lived their lives,were kind to both of them. Asked advice from time to time during the encounters they had with the monsters around here. These kind we gravely misplaced our trust in. Soon after Monica said something Max,Navel,and Lucas came at us with their weapons in toe. Unfortunately since we were off guard I only had the time to push my mother out of the way before taking a couple of stabs through the chest. Unfortunately it seems this is what monica wanted because as soon as my mother was going to cast a spell, a blade of a sword was put to my throat.

Monica:{ No inko if you don't want you lose your precious son, I'd suggest you throw your spear away and don't cast any spells. So what will it be} she said in a cold but slight sadistic tone.

I'd knew she would do what Monica said. After all I would've done the same thing if our potions were reversed. Seemingly pleased when My mother nodded in confirmation and threw her spear towards the end of the rest area. Then when we both her words we couldn't help but let out tears of frustration and sadness.

Monica:{ Now then the both of you will obey the orders I give for the remainder of the time we are here. Which gives us five hours until the next party of adventurers come by this place. Now shall we begin with tonight's entertainment. Oh should you disobey our orders well.} She says as she slowly drives the blade of her sword deeply into my shoulder.

Which resulted myself letting out a pathetic scream before she pulls out her blade from my shoulder{ I'm sure you get the picture} she says as she carelessly pulls out the blades embedded in my chest. Which thankful were only looked like bowie knives instead of each of the three blades.

_====Flashback ends=====_

the disgusted emotions and sensations,as well as the pleas and apologies both myself and my mother gave during those times. Almost makes me want to puke. However since I already did that during the beginning,anything that came after it was only blood spewing out of my mouth.

Still though Should we both get out of this,I know for certain that we'll never look at each other or for that matter our relationship as parent and child was easily shattered thanks that Horrible and repulsive person known as Monica.

Because of her..we have lost everything. Truly speaking, with all my might and emotions I hate this place,I hate this world for putting in this situation on both most of all I hate myself for being this pathetically weak. In all honest I'm sure Mr. Nagumo would be disappointed at looking out pathetic states at the moment. However, I couldn't help but smile a malicious smile,After all If

is as power as it says in this world's history then,I'm sure he'll advenge us and make her suffer a gruesome end. After all he is caring individual who saw potential in himself to become the hero everyone in his world needs. As to what he meant well, for certain in his world,everyone there would probably label him as a villain or at least not a true hero.

Soon feels a presence near him. After all he feels it looming over him.

As soon as he forces himself to look upwards too hopefully see the presence looming over him. He then sheds tears of regret and joy as he sees the Hajime looking over him. However, he knows that his time is running out. So with one last ounce of strathearn gin his voice.

Izuku:{Please...tak..e...care..of..he..r} he says as he closes his eyes as his last tears of a weak plea fall from his face.

=====Scene changes=====

On the other side of the portal he can clearly see what has become of Izuku and Inko. he then steps through the portal keeping it open.

Even though he knows what transpired to the both of them. He feel slight guilt as he sees Izuku's arms scatted around. Inko Body state in an unpleated display of herself. As Bowie knives dug into her chest,her outfit torn to reveal the top and bottom half of her body. The pool of blood formed around her along with the repulsive substance mixed within it as well. Her spirit has been broken along with her mind. Her body in all honesty is hanging on its last legs. However, he knows that it's just an empty husk of a person at this point.

He then walks over towards Izuku's somewhat intact body.

As he looks over,the light of is Izuku's eyes are bright and that of a beast. However his spirit and mind are broken to the degree that simply touching it would send him to become a monster in human flesh. It was already fragile before he the events that happened to him and his he's honestly speaking he is impressed and austaned that his mind didn't devole already into that of what his mind and spirit were when he fell into the abyss.

However he concludes that it's because his mother was near him and prevented from happening. While as he didn't have anyone and was stuck for three weeks in solitude and hunger until he found Yue after he became a monster of the abyss himself. Still though he can say the same for his mother. Although her mind and spirit were broken,she didn't devolve into that of a monster of human flesh.

Again that probably has to do with her son still alive and kicking will the light never left his eyes. Although I'm sure she came close when then died and almost faded in its entirety when they were forced to do that horrible event of that what that vile creature inside of human flesh made them do. As to why they didn't move in when those events were happening well, the main leaders of the Demon King religion were also watching the event. They would only step in if they choose to kill that was doubtful since they risked exposing themselves at the leaders of the Demon King religion.

So if he showed up and stopped whatever horrible things they were doing to Izuku and Inko for awaking purposes. They would've gone and dissaged leaving a double stand in for the Haruia and Fleur Knights to take care of. Instead of the real thing. What hurts them the most though is that what they did to his manhood. After that Vile creature along with the girl his age used it as they pleased.

They decided to get rid of in entirety burn cutting it into pieces before turning into ash in front of him. The same for his mother after they used her as they please they got rid of the parts that made her a woman and burned it as well. Hence the knives sticking out of her chest and not her breast. Well he assumes that what happened to her after he left in rage to destroy a few islands before he returned back to the bunker. As to why he assumes this is because the burn marks on her body as well as Izuku's lower body. He eventually stopped his observations as he notice izuku finally took notice of his presence.

His eyes became bright and hopeful he had ever seen them. He evened smiled a bright smile at him as tears of regret and joy fell from his face with his last plea. "Please take care of her" was the last thing Izuku said to him before his body gave out and made him fall unconscious from the hunger and blood loss.

He then pushes then crystal key immediately into a different space as doors appear and open before he calls out.

Hajime:{Tio,Kaori I needed you over here!} he yells in slight desperate tone to get the attention of the wives on the other side.

Soon enough coming through aren't Just Tio and Kaori. Shizuku,Yue,and Shia appear through the portal as well with spells and weapons drawn at the ready.

However there eyes catch upon Their Hajime looking at the Two horrific conditions of the bodies Of Izuku and Inko.

Tio:{Goshujin sama...What is?} she asks her eyes turn into slits and the air around her goes cold.

Kaori immediately goes towards healing and closing the wounds and heal completely as what happened to their bodies never existed however both Izuku and Inko don't awaken.

Hajime:{Tio can you move the souls from their bodies. As well heal them as much as you can, while I get new bodies suitable for each of them made. I'll explain afterwards what has transpired to them. But for Now Nobody ask me anything at the Moment,Something you guys might set me off from the point of no return.} he says toTio and the Rest with Hatred and anger directed at himself and tired and regretful eyes staring at them before he goes through the portal they came through.

Tio just nods at her husband as she does what she is told to do. However he understands what hajime feels a little bit as she looks the complete shattered and damage souls of Inko and Izuku I her hands as she follows behind Hajime.

Tio looks back Yue to which Yue understands immediately that Tio would need help to fix the souls of Inko and Izuku Midoirya. Shizuku and Shia remove their Jackets they hand on and place them over the soulless bodies of Inko and Izuku as they carrying bodies back with them through the portal.

Kaori on the other hand stays for awhile before silver wings erupted from her back which then she proceeds to scatter silver feather of disintegration all over the place in rage and helplessness. Soon she also goes through the portal where Remia,Aikoand Liliana await her, where the three of them comfort her by letting her cry her tears out. After all they also looked at the bodies of Izuku and Inko before they were fixed good as knew By kaori. So when she had her fit of rage and complete disintegrating the rest area along with 30 floors of Orcus great labyrinth, They understood how useless she felt in that situation.

On this day The demon king Religion was wiped out and destroyed to its core. And then cost Two people losing everything they cared about with broken minds and bodies. Overall that's a win. Is what randell wrote In the Final report of the operation as he handed it over to Endou.

============Scene changes============

A few hours later when the sun is rising on the new day in tortus

Hajime,Endou, The Pope,and Randell are all sitting in the conference room Reading over the final report Randell handed over to them.

Endou:{Do you honestly believe the cost was worth it?} he says with regret and anger in his voice reading over the report once more.

Hajime just closes the report and sets it on the table. He then closes his eyes a bit in contemplation on how to proceed.

Randell:{No...The cost wasn't worth it Endou. It never will in the future either.} he says in a saddened tone as he looks out his window looking over his kingdom.

Endou:{ So then will those guys,as well as the party over there be tried and hung for treason?} he moves his arm at the beaten and battered five leaders of the demon king region and the party that did the inhuman acts against Inko and Izuku.

Simon Levellair(Current Pope of the Holy church):{I feel that,that is to small of punishment for these people don't you agree?} he says in a questioning tone.

When he found out that Two of the Holy church's own Bishops were leaders of the Demon King religion. Well lets just say he was in a foul mood and even more so when he was told what had happened To young boy Izuku and his mother Inko Midoriya. He almost called in the templar to go and destroy the both of them.

Randell:{ Of course it is. It would be too good of a boon for them to die quickly, that way no. Why Hajime had a better idea altogether.} he says in a sadistic grin.

Endou,and Simon also have a grin on their face in understanding as well.

Hajime looks at the three with an exasperated expression on his.

Hajime:{ Well then. I guess while leave these guys with our guest in question.} he says As two figures entered the Room.

One is a female with Greenish black long hair with a green and white hair pin on her hair. She has a slight Hourglass Figure excepted for the fact that her behind is slightly bigger. Her chest area is a modest receptacle size of C. Her eyes are a heterochromatic colors of both black and green with slit irises in them. She has a cute face. She looks to be about 5 feet in height. She is in a black Kimono with dark green flower pattern on it.

The second one is a handsome man Standing slightly above the women. His hair also long with a light green and black color to it. His eyes are also heterochromatic with green and black eye colors with slit irises in them. He has a slights lean figure with a little muscle definition to it. His attire is white suite.

Hajime:{ These two in front of us have no need to name themselves yes?} he gets a collective nod from the other three.{well then I guess we can leave these nine individuals to the two of them yes. After all, I deem it a more fine punishment if I say so myself.} he says with a malicious grin on his face.

He then proceeds to leave the room along with the other three. However before he passes them to though doors, he says something loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Hajime:{ the both of you can take as long as you needed,After all what's the fun in running your entertainment for tonight yes?Now then the others along with myself will see you guys again hopefully tomorrow? Well no matter take your time after all this room doesn't allow any kind of sound to escape its embrace and can't get in or either the both of and myself and the other three have access to this room. Now then I'll leave you guys two it.} he says to them before the door closes behind him as he gave a sad smile.

[So then I wonder if I can meet up with rimuru later on and talk about a few things. Hopefully he'll allow me have some of the materials he has on hand to make or upgrade anything In my vast arsenal of Romance.]he says in his mind before he catches up with the other three.

As to what happened in that room well Image any horrible thing and inhuman acts none to man. For three days that room was closed with only notes in front saying bring lunch or the like. So after three days the room finally open with both individuals slightly covered in blood as they have satisfied but hollow smiles on their faces. The Inside of the room was dyed in crimson red and the only remains there were other people in that room are the nine staus plates on the table lined up neatly with the Numbers written with them:10,7,26,5,18,30,35,12,and 41. As to what these numbers mean well only the two individuals left in the room are the only ones alive privy to that information alone.

=====Scene changes======

Hajime is in his workshop with Now the fully repaired and improved bodies of Izuku and Inko. During the past three days he'd been working on how to improve the durability of Izuku's and Inko's bodies without having them try and survive eating monster meat like he Once did. Well still does from time to time. However he eats those that are on par with his strength or stronger than him.

Which only happened once,However that's a story in of itself at that point. However since he is the only one to survive thanks to pure luck. Also during these three days he took care of the believers of the Demon King religion by brainwashing and wiping away the memories of the past three years for them about their even being a Demon king religion in the first place.

With no surprise to anyone,the demon king religion objective wanted hajime to be the only god in command and Aiko and Ehito were but meer messengers of his. However Since Hajime and his wife Aiko weren't Gods in the first place,It seemed that they wanted both himself and Aiko to come down and eliminate the majority of the world's Population so that everything can restart aune. Which thankfully didn't happen.

Not because his immune system could handle the deadly and toxic poisons that every monster meat has. No it was thanks to the Ambrosia that enabled him to do so. However since Izuku and Inko's wills were broken and damaged already,He didn't want to take the risk of them dying from the poisons or the intense and brutal changes the body will go through so that you can survive it. However the silver lining to that is you only go through that intense amount of pain once.

Which is to say he succeeded. With their improved bodies as they are now, they should be able to clear the first hundred floors of the labyrinth. As for the lower level well they aren't ready for that quite yet. However, they should be able to endure and hopefully pass the Intense hauria training that each of his Fleur Knights went through and passed with flying colors.

The bodies remained the same as they first arrived however what he changed was their eye color. Instead of the green it has now been changed to crimson red which would allow them to see at night clearly as they would in the day.

With the for their sensitive,well unless it's his custom flash bang grenades,then they shouldn't be blinded ever.

He also explained what was happening to his wives and why Izuku and inko were in such a state in the first place. So he didn't act surprised when both Shizuku and Kaori got up from their seats and asked hajime to follow them.

To which he had to fight both of them in a life or death combat as well listen to the lecture they had to say to what he did wrong and so on and so forth. However since he had a few cuts and wounds on him compared to Shizuku and kaori who were on there knees bleeding from their legs after he shot them finally after they continued to cut or disintegrate his bullets. He then apologized to the both of them in shame.

Afterwards Shizuku and Kaori only ignored him the next day before saying once again what he did was wrong but choose to forgive him since they were the ones saying he could do whatever he wanted with Izuku and Inko. As long as it didn't invite his Family being physically hurt. However they both explained he should do something like this again. He would face the full fury of their wrath incarnate.

Soon he gets a message over the telepathic network saying that both Izuku and inko have emerged from the room. As for the other individuals in the room well, all that's left was each of their status plates along with numbers written underneath each of them,which made him grin in understanding what those numbers ment.

So he sent a reply saying he'll be over there and met up with them. Soon he put each of the bodies which were covered in the bindings by a bodysuit(which he made) in water filled chambers with life support equipment. He then used the crystal key to open a portal towards Tortus. Which he hopped though it and closed the portal behind himself.

========Scene changes=======

So after arriving at the location were Both Izuku and Inko were at Hajime stepped pass the doors to reveal the two freshly back up bodies he made for them during the two weeks his left them in tortus. He used his blood and Tio's blood as a bass to create these two. However since these two were soulless bodies, so they could easily put the soul back into these two separate bodies.

However since they were in a hurry a little I guess Unfortunate accident occur. So he honestly was expecting the fly kick that was coming in his direction by izuku to which he stopped with a finger,which the kick was followed by another kick heading straight towards his head.

Which he also blocked with a finger. Then he moved his other arm to block the incoming attack By inko which was a kick to his once again he blocked with a finger. After that brief exchange Izuku and Inko jumped back reading for an attack only to be flat on their backs looking at hajime who had already taken his seat drinking his tea along with Randell,Endou,and Simon in relaxed atmosphere as if the little exchanged never happened.

So then in a defeated sigh both Izuku and Inko got up from the floor after sitting upright and made their way towards their respective chairs which were side by side each. To then they Picked up their own tea cups and took a sip in a relaxed manner. Like the whole incident never happened.

After a long while of this relaxed atmosphere. Izuku spoke up.

Izuku:{ You know Hajime, I'll make sure to pay you back for this in full yes?} she says in a relaxed manner after taking a sip of her tea again.

Inko:{Well said my son. Hajime, make sure you watch your back yes? Oh how i would have for you to lose your man hood on accident} he says in a relaxed manner as well.

Hajime:{ duly noted. Now then i hear to say that your original bodies have been fully fixed and waiting for you when you wish to return to them. That is of course you want to of course.} he says with a smug as he drinks his tea while defecting the two short swords thrown at him By Izuku and Inko In a slight angered mood.

Izuku:{I'm pretty sure that we wish to return to our original bodies yes. Right now if you would. While this body is stronger and faster than my own. I feel I'll go down a path of no return in this cute body you put me in. I'm sure I speak for my mother that she also doesn't want to go the path of no return in that handsome body she is in at the moment. So if you would please take us back to our own original bodies please. I want to be a hero in my own body,and with my own power thank you very much.} she says in a relaxed manner once again,while she sets down the other shortsword in her hand on the table.

Inko:{Like my son said Hajime, please return us to our own bodies. While I would like to have a daughter of my own. I'd rather have it come from me giving birth to it of my own accord thank you.} he says in a relaxed manner as he sets down the halberd in his hands on the rack of weapons where he got it from in the first place.

Hajime:{ Alright then. Endou,Randell,and Simon it's been a pleasure but it seems that our adorable little lady and handsome man wishes to turn in for the night. I'll see you all of you tommorow hopefully.} he says to them in a slight joking manner as he makes his way towards the door while dodging kicks and punches from both Izuku and Inko who have slight annoyed and a bit flushed expressions on each of their faces.

Endou:{ That is fine,tomorrow we'll let them have the day off anyway. After all our adorable little lady and handsome man need their oh so long beautyrest,they oh so desire.} he said in a joking manner while moving his head out of the way from the bowie knives pass by him and hit the wall at the end of the room.

They other two chuckle a bit in silence since they don't want weapons of and kind thrown at them.

===Scene changes====

Both Izuku and Inko wake up in their proper bodies this time to find themselves in a body suit attire that is green and black with the number 01 on Himself and His mother Inko having the number 02 on her suit.

They then turn their heads to find casual clothes for them which were just a black T-shirt and pants. That and their respective underwear. Luckily for them theses were curtains which they both can change behind them. So they both did so behind different curtains. Afterwards they walked around a bit before they found a door which had stairs leading up to it.

So they went up the stairs and reached the door koob before turning it and opened the door. Behind the door was a large living room with people already sat on the multiple causes and Hajime in the kitchen with Shia Cooking food for everyone. They also saw the dinning table have been set up with fruits and the like already on their.

However it didn't lone for Hajime and the others to notice there presence. They then see smiles looking at them from every and hajime saying a few things to shia before he takes off the pink apron with Number one dad written on it. The apron was on his normal suit that was black and white. Soon he motons the both of us to follow him into a different room. So with smiles of our own we wave goodbye to Shia and the others. Afterwards we followed Hajime upstairs which for some reason this house isn't like one earlier we met him in. after all there are no marble floors or chandeliers in sight. Soon we reach a room that says Nagumo Hajime on it to which we both realized that we are in his parents' home. So he opens the door and motions us to follow him in.

Inside his room is full of bookshelves with light novels,games,and manga. He also has a P.C with his wives and full family as his background.

He then speaks up.

Hajime:{ How does it feel to be in your actual bodies once again.} he asks as he takes out a notepad and pencil.

Izuku:{Fine I abnormal problems how about you?} he asks looking at her but then looks away in shame.

Inko gives a troubled smile when she sees her own son doing that. She can't blame him though.

Inko:{ no issues at all actually. I'd say that if don't remember the feeling of my body being burned and the such. I'm pretty sure I'd say that the whole event was an illusion.} she says with a complicated smile on her Face.

Hajime looks at both of them with a sigh as he scratches the back of his head in compilation. Before he speaks up once again.

Hajime:{ Look I'm sure I'd explained it when the both of you awoke in those bodies right? It wasn't your guys is fault that you were in that situation. Or rather myself and others used you so the people who threatened a religious war in with my and wife's name. I'm sure you guys read up on the history of the world of Tortus yes?}

{Look I make my actions or anybody else seem justified by sacrificing you both for the greater good of that world. While we could've intervene at anytime we'd so wished,we had to make sure those leaders you both had a swell of a time with by the way,were captured and punished for treason and trying to atempted a massive amounts of life.}

{ Which I'd say good job on your part. However you choose to hate me,despise me,with me to be dead and the such. All I ask is that you continue to trust my wives and their families instead of me.} he says to the both of them with a bow.

Izuku and Inko hands turn into a closed fist in anger,hatred,heartbroken,sorrow, feeling betrayed. However they both look at Hajime with determination in their eyes. That's when Inko speaks up.

Inko:{Hajime,what you and that world did to us, is not something easy to forgive by any means. Hell I honestly believe that Myself along with my son never will. However we don't understand it was for the greater good and everyone's interests in that side for a war like the ones in their history to repeat so soon after obtaining freedom they so long deserved.}

Inko:{Even still though It's in human nature to be determined by emotions the majority of those time. Not by logic. I myself see what you and your inner circle did was the logical thing to do. However Just because it's logical to leave us for the wolves while you all go and take out this So called demon king religion.}

Inko :{It still doesn't help what we went through is not something you can though your logic at and make it go away. Now my son and myself know that it wasn't you who forced us to these acts of cruelty out pure entertainment. I'd know for a fact that neither you nor your inner circle enjoyed watching it either.}

Inko:{Hell I'm willing to bet that all of you wanted nothing more than to come and rescue is correct? The fact is you didn't, and just watched us suffer at the hands of those monsters in human flesh. Just stood by as a bystander looking on at the inhuman acts they did to us and my son. However I'll say one thing Hajime. I'm grateful you brought those bastards to us in one piece and unharmed. The other five we couldn't care less about. They were just part of the packing set to those four.}

Inko:{Afterall if you didn't...You be dead to us as well as your family and that world you choose to protect.} She says finally in an emotionless tone here voice as her gaze is narrowed in anger and malice.

He can also see the same glare in Izuku is giving him like his mother,except less anger and somehow understanding his side of the story.

However since he's felt more of a deadly gaze that her's during his life time before. It doesn't faze him in the slightest. After all the monster of the lower level of the abyss have more deadly gaze than she could ever ditch out. Although he does narrows his eyes a bit when she sorta threatened his family.

He then hands them their status plates to them.

Hajime:{ Then I guess that's where our relationship is with each other. Now then It seems you both gotten a bit stronger after killing those monster and the nine individuals you got your revenge on which I'm sure only felt hollow in the end. It seems sorta dying once for yourself Mis. Midoriya has made your quirk a bit more powerful full.}

{ I'm also sure that you both noticed the change of your eye color yes. Well since I'm sure that the both of you wanted to get stronger,I made a few adjustments to both of your bodies. That which being your eyesight. Now then as to what your new eyes can do,well You can see clearly in the night like you in the daylight.}

{Also is the fact that you can't be blinded by normal means such as a regular flashbang or smokescreen. Only by my custom flash grandes that I made or a quirk in your world that can do similar or better that what my flash grenade can do. I'm the both of you can come with how to use your eyes properly.} he says finishing his explanation towards the both of them.

He can tell that they are both in shock of how better their own eyesight is now. Also the fact that that each of their base stats reached 500 across the board. He can tell they are slight greatfull their torture didn't mean for nothing as they both gains Resistance to fire base attacks,skills and spells and Imnity to posions. So silver lining for them I guess.

Soon he sees them set aside their status plates on his bed and turn towards them.

Izuku:{So what happens now,I hope you aren't going to say you'll stop training us or something along those lines.} he asked in a genuine tone.

Hajime:{ well I'm hoping you guys at least clear the first hundred floors of Orcus. From there if you do clear them,You'll be trained in hand to hand combat and espionage. As well as marksman shooting with the Haruia tribe. My own secret intelligence organization and The tribe that my wife Shia belongs to. From there..we'll see afterwards.} he says in a grin.

Izuku and Inko just give a defeated sigh.

In the months that followed Izuku and Inko cleared the First 100 floors of orcus. Afterwards they went to the haruia tribe to train Hand to hand combat and espionage. During the train with Haruka tribe Inko received lessons from crystabell and Izuku begin to learn how to be the best marksman from Hajime teaching him personally.

So when Inko returned from her lessons from crystabelle for a week. She had an hourglass figure and looked younger by like ten years or so. However when they checked her status plate is seamed she did become younger since her Age went from 40 to 30.

Safe to say hajime decided to visit him which caused a whole montin to disappears during their little talk. Hajime's wives had come running to that they can return Hajime's San value to normal. However after they completed their training with flying colors Hajime decided to send them a mission in their home planet. Of Course that was to kill a warlord in Africa terrorizing the local population. However, of course, to avoid being found out they were put in their back up bodies which once again they were the same gender as they were in the last time they were in those bodies. So they briefly trained their bodies again before they got as good as they would be in their original Bodies.

So they went into that aficain area and dealt with the problem by slaughtering the entire enemy force down to the man and executing the warlord. However they then tracked down the backer of this material group in this U.S. Which then they went and proceeded to eliminate the baker by uncovering the evidence need to sent him to prison for his life time. Which they did.

Afterwards they returned back to Hajime's earth where they once again returned back to their own original bodies. With that done they were praised and accomplished their initiative mission and earned Hajime's and everyone else around him respect and loyalty without question.

As to the question whether or not they forgave hajime for what they did to them. Well 8 months is a long time to think about whether or not to forgive someone.

However they didn't forgive him just yet however he did earn their respect and trust again. However as for giving him well. Only time can tell on the front. However Since Hajime decide that they proved more than enough that didn't need any training. For their last month they were ordered to rest and recover and re adjust to their society. That and For Izuku to freshen up his studies once again. So hajime Handed them a couple of gifts and opened a portal towards the abandoned complex building which they can see it's still abandoned.

Hajime:{Izuku, , You guys have well surprised me at every turn during your guys is training. However, I 'll be watching from the shadows to see how far the both of can go. In all honesty I feel that you both are the strongest beings in your world. Espacially how strong Inko's quirk has gotten over these past eight months. That and Izuku's terrifying skills and magics he has at his disposal. That and well the gear I custom made for each of you when night your quirk or magics and analytical skill have been denied. Now then as to the black ring that has a green line going around it. That is a treasure waese house like the wedding rings you see on me and my family.}

Hajime:{I'm sure You already know what it does. Just make sure you keep on your person at all times. Now then Izuku I hope you become the hero you want to be,and make sure you keep him from straying his path he sent himself on. Because it will be your job to make sure and set him straight,However I'm sure you've been doing that your entire life thus far. Now then I must bid you farewell but I'm sure I'll see you in the future very soon.} he finally says to them with a genuine smile on his face.

Soon the portal closes leaving the both of them in silence. So they pick up all their packed belongs and begin to walk down the once familiar streets they used to know. To them walking down them almost feels surreal and mostly nostalgic in a way. After all In the world of Tortus they would always have to watch their backs in case of and abuses from monsters or training During their stay with the Haruia. Both Izuku and Inko reminced the times of how they once they easily trusted people along with the media,and the questioning it at all. They soon reached their own home. When they enter through the door, they went and set their things in their own then began to touch the furniture in nostalgia. It almost feels as a dream to them being back home with nothing to worry about. Soon though, they both went into the living and started watching the local news. They both didn't know who said it but these words were confirmation that they were safe and sound at last.

?{: we are finally home.} it was said in a feeble tone.

Soon they both started to cry tears of joy and began to hug each other tightly as if to never let longer after they fell asleep in their each others arms arms after cried all the tears they had to shed.

After so long,after all the harsh times and experiences they had. They can truly say they have returned Home…

To be continued….

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter at least. Sorry it became so chapter will show their status plates of how strong they are currently after clearing the first hundred floors of Orcus and training with the Haruia. Now them I'm at a crossroads in choosing weather Izuku gets into U.A or Seiketsu High. so I'll probably upload another chapter after which route I wish to take it on. So stay tuned till the next chapter. **_

_**Also send me critics if I made my torutue and repulsive part a little too edgy. It's my first time writing horrible things happening to characters. Also grammar,Did it get better or did I somehow made it worse. I really want to know. Once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least. Or maybe it was okay, I also want to know how I did on this chapter. Oh, One more thing I'll try to make my chapters shorter in the future at going forward. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 3 5

Ch 3.5:Gear/Magics & Status.

_**You can choose to skip this all This chapter will show the status and gear that Both Izuku and Inko have. Will also explain some of the Magics. Also I have decided which route to take,which it will be shown in Chapter 4.**_

_**STATUS PlATES:**_

_**Name:Izuku Midoriya Age:16 Race:Human Lv77**_

_**Agility:1500 STR:1000 Vitality:2000**_

_**Magic:1250 Magic Def: 950**_

_**Vocation:Demon King's Champion,Yaegashi Disciple,Haruo Informant.**_

_**Skills:Genius Intellect ,Master Tactician,Marksman,Comprehend Languages,Cleaning,Cooking,Flash step,Presence Isolation,Night vision,Master Swordsman,Katana Master+,Scythe Master,Farsight,Gale,Air dance/walk, Immune to poisons,Iron legs,One with shadows,Limit break,medic,Healer,Enhanced senses,Invisibility,enhanced strength,Fire Resistance.**_

_**Magics:Fire arrows,Firestorm,Lighting barrage,Lighting Strike,Lighting dragon,Fire dragon.**_

_**Name: Inko Midoriya Age:31 Race:Human Lv76**_

_**Agility:1450 STR:990 Vitality:1800**_

_**Magic:3000 Magic def:3000**_

_**Vocation:Demon King's Champion,Yaegashi Disciple,Haruia Assassin**_

_**Magics:Heal,lesser restoration,Shield,Massive Barrier,Mass healing,Miracle,Firestorm,Ice storm,Lighting storm,Wind Hurricane,Niffleheim,Inferno,Ice arrows,Lighting burts,lighting barrage,electrical dismay,Restoration,Ice nova,Fire nova,F5 Hurricane,Lighting Nova,detect magic,Illusionary.**_

_**Skills:Master spear women,Archery master,Immense Mana,Mana manipulation,Maid +,Master chief,Genius intellect,Tactition+,Night vision,Farsight,flash step,Air dance/Walk,Iron legs,Fire Resistance,Master swords woman,Immune to poisons,Mana minor regeneration,telekinesis master.**_

_**Equipment/Gear for both Izuku and Inko**_

_**-**__**Treasurewhare house mk2**_

_**-Haruia Battle/espionage attire x2:Information classified**_

_**-Infused black blades Midori(Inko) longsword & Kuro(Izuku)Katana:Information classified**_

_**-Infused scythe Reaper:Information classified: Izuku**_

_**-infused spear Protector:Information classified: Inko**_

_**-Infused Kirin longbow:Information Classified:Inko**_

_**-Railgun sniper rifle :Has the appearance of the Barret 50. Cal but modified into that of a beast of a man's Romance. Rest of any information on the weapon is classified:Izuku**_

_**-Casual attire x6: Unaffected by normal ammunition up to . Able to reigen the user vitality by 50% every 2 seconds. With the added bonus of regenerating the user mana by Also 50% every 3 seconds. It is also to be able to protect its user from a building collapsing on them by deploying a barrier around the user. It also deploys the barrier if the user is in critical condition or dead. Only can be repaired by Hajime Nagumo. It superficial function is that whatever the user wants its attire to be, it changes to that registered Users:Inko and Izuku Midoriya**_

_**-Last Zell x2**_

_**-fly skybord x2.**_

_**-Ambrosiax10**_

_**-access to Bel Agartha Satellite **_

_**-potionsx1000**_

_**-cure poisons and disease potionsx50**_

_**-gate key x2**_

_**-gate hall x?**_

_**-access to back up bodies**_

_**-Distance viewing stone**_

_**-cross velt x10**_

_**-Grenades x100,flash bangs x100,impact grenades x100,stun grenades x100.**_

_**-Armor piercing rounds x10000**_

_**-normal bullets x30000**_

_**-explosive bullets x15000**_

_**-Emp grenades x40**_

_**Few magic spells.**_

_**Inferno:The landscape within 5 miles of the one who casted it,changes into a fire like landscape with the temperatures reaching 350 degrees fahrenheit. Also has poisons volcanic gases in the mixed as torrents of fire reaching the sky are formed as well. Only the one who casted it is unharmed or unaffected by the spell. This uses an immense amount of mana. So this spell is considered an advanced spell even for magicians who studied magic arts their whole life time.**_

_**Niflheim: The landscape within 5 miles of the one who casted it,changes into ice like landscape with temperatures reaching below-50 degrees celsius. The landscape within the 5 miles also transforms into a blizzard. Only the one who invoked the spell remains unharmed or unaffected by the spell. This uses an immense amount of mana. This spell is considered an advanced spell even for magicians who studied the magic arts their entire life time.**_

_**Fire,Ice,Lightning storm: an area of a mile from the one who invoked these spells will create a dark cloud above the which either Ice the size of house will drop,Fire tornadoes will form,which then will proceed to burn the area, Lighting will strike the entire area in barrages. This spell is considered one of the most intermediate spells. Uses quite a bit of mana. The one who casted the spell will remain unharmed or unaffected by the spell.**_

_**Wind hurricane: A wind torrent the size of about 1000ft wide and 1000ft tall will form in front of the caster. From which he can order the torrent of wind to go and decimate anything and everything in its path. One of the more intermediate spells. Uses a bit of mana.**_

_**F5 Hurricane: The advanced and upgraded version of the wind hurricane spell. This spell makes 5 wind torrents 5000ft wide and 5000ft tall. Like wind hurricane,you can order the wind torrents to go and decimate anything and everything in its path. How unlike like wind hurricane the spell doesn't end until everything is destroyed leaving nothing behind. Consumes an enormous amounts of mana.**_

_**Fire and Ice arrows: arrows of either Fire or ice are formed in front and around the caster. The caster can then use these arrows to shoot enemies about few meters away from where they are positioned. The caster can all uses these arrows while running of sprinting as well. One of the most basic spells. Uses very little mana.**_

_**Lighting strike: A temporary magic buff to weaponry and ammunition of any kind. Adds the element of lighting to the weapon or ammunition to make it lighter and damage the enemy(s) in their sights or who they deem as enemies. The lighting makes the enemy or enemies paralyzed for but a meer of Izuku's Original spells. **_

_**Ice,Fire,Lighting Nova: This is an Original magic made by Inko herself. So only she knows it's true capabilities. Just know for certain that these spells are one of her trump cards in a battle.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Peaceful & New friend?

**This Chapter is shorter than usual. I hope it's enough for you guys to enjoy it still. Now then onwards to the chapter.**

Enrtire # 1 in the Daily life Notebook by Izuku Midoriya

These past two weeks was mostly getting reacquainted to our neighbors once again. Memorizing the routes we took to get to the supermarket and the such. Over all though it has to be getting used to taking to the Bakugo Family once more. When we returned for our little vacation, we were bombarded by questions from her mostly.

Since she was the only one in her family that had the time to do so. It seems her husband and Katsuki were either working or finishing up studying for the U.A exams. It all honesty it's a good thing that we got our stories straight a few days before Mitsuki arrived to question us about our vacation.

The story we came up with was about, how we wanted to surprise my father overseas. Afterwards we spent the time rekindling our family our family bond as it were. Throughout the entire time Mitsuki Questioned us about the trip,I with all my might have to control myself from chuckleing bit about the blanted lie we were telling.

To be fair, I'm sure my father did leave us for a good reason. How for one thing I am certain, should my father walk through these doors and think it was okay to do so. my fist would be in his face and hitting over and over again until he was a bloody mess.

That's just me lowballing it of how it would go down.

It seems I have a daddy Issue with my father that I never knew before until now. No I'm sure I had it way before when he decided to up and leave to his job. While I'm grateful that he's sending us money from wherever he is at the moment. That doesn't mean I have to accept it.

Although I'm sure I could find him a have a little civilized chat with him if I set my mind to it.

Like Hajime Once said "I'm respectable and honorable Japanese person who follows the laws. Everyone has a chance to speak before they get shot." At least that's that's what I remember him saying once during my training. So as the kind and respective Japanese citizen that I am,I'll hear him out before he gets a couple of bullets to his head and chest. It is fine as long as you don't get caught. Now then I must head down stairs to my help mother setting up the table and food. After all its seems we have familiar guests coming over.

Entire ends.

=======Scene changes======

Soon after cleaning and putting away the dishes when The Bakugo family came over for dinner and left. Inko and Izuku made their way back to the living room, which they then turned on the T.V news for awhile. The Major news story is about a popular hero saving the day once again and the like. However that's not interested them at all. No they paid to minor stories about The police force raids which were almost brushed off like they didn't exist.

They say is was almost brushed off was because the briefly covered about the raids about before taking jabs at the story saying heroes could've done a better job than they could.

Another thing was that there was no news covering what the quirkless in society were doing or how they were faring. Or rather, they noticed that they only covered about the quirkless when one was being taken to prison after being taken down by Mt. Lady during her patrol route or by some other hero they didn't brothing remembering. Soon they turned off the T.V to which they remained in silence for a couple of minutes. It didn't take long for Inko to speak up though.

Inko:{So Izuku,I'm honestly surprised you took it well today. I was certain that you'd actually say something to Katsuki during dinner today.} she says in a more calm and collective tone.

Izuku:{ Like what? Saying things like, hey Kaachan I'm stronger than you now. Or how about this one, Look Kaachan I'm planning on attending U.A all along just to make sure that your oh so precious inspiring backstory when you finally become the number one hero come crashing down. Sure I'll let him know when we start fighting and the whole neighborhood burns in flames and destruction.} he says to her in a sarcastic tone,which wound up him being shot by lighting spell by Inko. which he promptly avoided by a hair breath from point blank.

Inko:{ I wonder did my Innocent and adorable child go I wonder? After all my Izuku would never back sass is mother what's so ever?} he says with a little grin on her face.

Izuku:{That's my line. Where's the mother who was kind and compassionate I wonder. After all I don't have a mother who just shots spells Just because she wants to. At her own son no less. I'm going to call child protective services at this rate.} he says with a sigh before he sits back down on the couch.

Inko:{ Just be grateful I didn't use my quirk on you. After all You see what I can do with it.} she says as she takes a sip of tea from her tea cup that is floating in front of her.

Izuku:{ Not only your a savant at magic, but your quirk could easily Give Endeavor or All might a run for their money. Seriously who just takes a mountain float up like it's nothing then setting back down on its flat side. You do know that Randell is building a new city along with his Allied kingdoms on it yes? You just gave them free real estate,just because you can do it doesn't mean you should. Show restraint this Airhead mother of mine.} he says in an exasperated voice with a vein appearing on his forehead from remembering that day.

Inko:{ Um says the pot calling the kettle black? I wonder whose brilliant Idea was to use Hajime's meteor impacts on a horde of monsters that escaped Reisen Great Canyon? You literally gave The world of Tortus a heart attack seriously. Good thing Hajime just used Burt hyperion on them. Also Izuku, my quirk allows me to do many other things,not just make a mountain float up.} she says with a sigh

Izuku:{ well that doesn't matter anyway. After all I'll just surprise him when he sees me at the Exams. I'm sure the look on his face well be worth the wait don't you agree?} he also says as he takes a sip from his tea.

Inko:{ Now then changing the topic for a little bit. I'm sure we adjusted quite well don't you agree. After all it only took us a week to get over our paranoia. Now then as to how I see it,the out look on the quirkless isn't that well received at all. Rather the are the trash that society wants to desperately get rid off don't you agree? So how about we use them for ourselves to make them something that even the media and heroes can't ignore?} she asks in suggestion to her son with a grin appearing on her face in slight glee.

Izuku:{ That's fine I suppose. However what about the police and firefighter and the such. Hell I'm sure the JSDF has been seen as something of a forgotten era,even though the threat to our borders is now more of a major threat than it ever was. I'm sure people think that the symbol of peace will protect them yes? Honestly I wonder what will happen when said symbol of peace is no more. I'm just surprised that there isn't a villain as powerful of All might out there somewhere.} he says that last part in a defeated sigh.

Inko:{ Now Izuku, I'm sure you know that just by saying there's a villain out their as strong as All might is purposterus yes? Hell imagine the chaos would follow if word got around that such a villain existed.} she reprimands Izuku in an exasperated sigh However she catches herself as she thinks on it a little.

Inko:{I mean Mr. Nagumo would certainly be considered a bona fide villain by this society standards no? Rather wouldn't All Might be a little dog in front of Mr. Nagumo.} she says that last part in realization as she shivers a little.

Izuku:{ No rather I think Mr. Nagumo wouldn't consider All might be a threat to him at all. Rather if we're being honest here,If decided to take this world for his own,I truly believe that nobody on this planet can stop him even if the whole world united from the get 's him being on his own. I'm not even Including the Haruia,his classmates,The Fleur Knights,or his wives on that matter. At that point it would way beyond overkill. After all he literally sent a satellite into outer space without anybody in the world noticing at all. Now it's just over our heads in case something bad happens to us.} he says with him hugging himself from shaking in fear at the thought. After a while he stops shaking before he continues to speak.

Izuku:{ Now then as I was saying earlier, I'm basically impling that this society is functioning on borrowed time yes? Now I'm sure the Government is aware of this fact as well. However, they're in a state they can't do nothing about since they choose the easy route of relying on one man to carry the brunden. Now I'm not saying that was a bad call. After all with his appearance crime rates have gone down to nearly next to nothing. At least that the public and the media is aware of. However, like I said, This society is on borrowed time. After all His active time has decreased dramatically over the years.} he says in a somber but truthful tone

Inko:{ It's like you say Izuku, However just because we know doesn't mean we have a means to solve the problem at its roots.} she says in a calm tone to her voice.

Izuku:{ I mean I'm sure we could do the job if we wanted to. But that would be just prolonging the problem a little longer. Now then, about your earlier point. How about get going and get in touch with these people on a later date.I'm sure we can figure something out by then. In hindsight maybe we should've asked Hajime to makes us a compass of guidance. It would make our lives that much easier. } he says that last part with a sigh.

Inko:{ Anyhow, So are you really planning on attending U.A? Or is it just a means of camouflage for something greater in play?} she questions her son with slight confusion.

Izuku:{ well, I really want to attend U.A,after all it should be enjoyable at what the teachers come up with teaching the students of the hero course. Also gathering information on the future generation of heroes quirks and abilities as it were. After all, who would suspect a fellow aspiring hero to be a spy in disguise. Also the shock value of a quirkless individual passing the U.A exams to be apart of the most famous school in all of japan in training heroes.} He says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Inko:{True, however I doubt it will be that easy to fool then forever during your stay their. You know as well as I do that you're bound to be found out eventually. I hope you have a plan of means of escape when it comes to pass.} she says looking in the distance somewhere. Probably remembering how everything used to be.

Izuku:{ well then I guess we'll insight the quirkless masses and the people who were judged as having villain quirks and were picked on for it to our favor. Who knows with any luck we'll be leading a revolution on our all I wonder how the world at large would react, when quirkless individuals begin beating those with quirks all of a sudden.} he says out loud so that his mother can hear him.

Inko:{ Just make sure we have a scapegoat to take the fall should this go south fast. I don't what to start a war between our quirkless individuals and the quirks at large.} she says to her son in a serious tone.

Izuku:{I'll make sure to have one in place should we decided to start an association between the both of us.} he also says in a serious tone.

After a while of silence Inko has a grin on her face.

Inko:{Now then enough with the serious topics. Izuku how's your relationship between yourself and that cute little Haruia girl with a nice pair of rabbits ears.} she says in a curious but teasing tone as a grin appears on her face.

Izuku just sighs in defeat before speaking up again.

Izuku:{ It's nothing like you think at all. Rather Nea,along with Par and myself are nothing but friends mom. Rather I know for a fact that every woman in the Haruia tribe has only eyes for . By that I mean that they have respect and loyalty towards him. Hell She once told me that Mr. Nagumo would request any of them to accompany him. They would do so without hesitation. I can't really compete with that can I? Plus I think Par and Nea have a nice little thing going for them, I'm just there to make sure Par doesn't screw up badly.} he says with a chuckle at that last part as he remembers Par being flustered at seeing Nea in nice dress during times of their little outings together in the capital.

Inko just sighs.

Inko:{ As long your okay with it. I at least you find someone who can let yourself be variable against. After all, I want to make sure I'd at least get grandchildren in the future.} she says with a grin on her face.

Izuku has a slight sudden expression before turning into embarrassment as he looks away from his mother.

Soon after izuku and Inko spent a few minutes talking about Insignificant matters before heading to their respective rooms to fall asleep in.

==========Scene changes=======

Fast Forward to just three days before The U.A exams after scheduled to take place. Izuku has decided to go for a walk for a bit. However just before he goes he makes sure he puts on his casual attire that Hajime gave to them. After all, it never hurts to be careful. The reason for this is because his mother wanted him to go and have fresh air for it.

However he knows that she just wants him out of the house so that she can go and do the same. After walking for about a couple hours or so,he somehow ended up in the mall without him even noticing. However he shrugs in defeat and decided to go window shopping for a a mall should be it is crowded and full to the brim of people. He can see many different individuals from businessmen and women to students from different schools.

As for the window shopping it proved rather beneficial. After all he can make his attire become whatever he wants it to be. Which by the way he's currently in black jeans,with white sleeveless t-shirt and black jacket with white lines going down the sides. He has on classic running shoes which are black and gray. Soon however, he begins to head towards a nice little cafe with humble sign out in front of it. He walks in the cafe and orders a black coffee without sugar. He then stops for a bit as something catches his eye. In the corner of the cafe a little ways away from the few customers already in here. A Teenager about the same age as him is sitting and drinking a bit from his coffee, However the aura around him reminds him a lot of what he went through during the time he was being bullied.

It seems that this other individual prefers to be left alone for a bit. At least that's what info he can gather from the empty seats around him and body language the individual gives off. However he also notices that messy indigo hair color and dark purple with white pupils that have dark bags underneath them.

So with a bit of a grin on his face he takes an empty table just baearly in the individual's line of sight. To which he then proceeds to lookout the window continuing watching people going about their merry way.

Eventually his coffee is delivered to him,to which the next hour nothing eventful happens. Soon Izuku gets up from his table after paying the bill of course and makes way towards the front door of the coffee establishment. After he leaves the coffee shop he continues to walk around the mall for a bit longer. After another hour or so, he feels he had seen enough and begins to head back towards his All he's at least got to see an interesting individual during his little outing.

On his home though, he catches on the wind the faintest call for help. He soon stops in his tracks and looks around him to confirm that if anyone else heard it. To which he notices immediately that no else did. However he then hears it again only this time he can tell where it's coming from. He then makes her way towards the alleyway near him and hides behind the side of the building away from the public's line of sight.

His index finger shines a dark green color for an instant and then in his hands is his own custom Barrett rail gun silenced sniper rifle that he asked Hajime to make for him along with a mask with rabbit ears attached to it. He then begins to run up the side of the building he then eventually reaches the top which is flat with a door leading down inside on top of the building he is in.

He then looks in the direction that he heard a faint cry for help from. He immediately spots the identity of the voice. About 700 meters from his location he sees that a man is being currently mugged by another man with a balaclava mask on his face. Although his figure shows he is muscular with cow like features.

Clearly that's part of his quirk mutation.

His eyes change from warm loving to ice cold that of a hunter the next instant. He also he can see through the scoop that the people around them aren't doing anything by either watching this happen or walking passed the mugging taking place.

To which he clicks his tongue in disappointment. He eventually sees the man being mugged take a nasty hit to the face by another man with cow like features. When he sees that he takes the shot immediately, he soon sees the man with cow like features fall head first backwards from the bullet bouncing off his head making the cousins in the process. He soon sees everyone there have their mouths wide open in disbelief.

Izuku then forms his mouth into a grin. Although he can also see from the other side of the scope the same teenager he saw earlier in the crowd. However he knows for certain that this teenager spotted him. After all He can feel those eyes of curiosity on himself at the moment. Also the fact that teenager's mouth from out the sentence.

Izuku:{"I know that it was you".Well then I guess that means I should take my leave then?} he says out loud to no one, as he turns his back on the crowd and sprints away from that location from jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

He'd eventually stops after getting a mile away from that location. After all you can't be too careful. His ring on his index finger shines that dark green color once more before the maks and his barrett disappears from sight. Luckily for him, his home isn't that far from here.

He soon descend the 30 meter tall building down by jumping off of it and landing perfectly unscaved. From there he makes his way back into the crowd of passing people going unnoticed.

Izuku:{ Now then,I'm curious to see if I can pull any information on this person. After all He'd make a great asset to me and my mother. I wonder if we could be friends while we're at it.} he mumbled to himself as he makes his way towards his house.

Later that night, The news covered the hero's stories like usual however, Although it was Overshadowed by All might save the day, The news covered a story about a potential new vigilante in the field. After all all rubber bullet was found on the scene but somehow it couldn't be traced back to whoever it own it.

Although it was overshadowed by All Mights story, Villains And Heroes ears pricked up all over the nation when the news mentioned a new vigilante. Although a certain mother somewhere was punishing her son for his little transaction,but making him stay on the ceiling of the living room of her home with her quirk.

To be continued ... maybe.

**Hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter at least. This chapter was meant as a slight slice of life chapter as a break from the previous chapter. Hope you guys stay around until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

CH 5: Spectators

_**Scene Earth, Japan Arifureta Universe**_

In a comfy reclining chair looking over his designs of future Romance equipment and weaponry is Hajime Nagumo. Currently his appearance is his usual teenage old self instead of the young graduate college student that he had on with Izuku and Inko when he first met them In the beginning. The reason for his change into the college graduate student has to do with the second Ring on his Index finger. This is an artifact that Hajime made with the help of his wives.

This Ring Has multiple Age of Gods magics imbued within them. When he sends mana into the crimson ring, The evoluton, and metamorphosis Magics active to change his appearance to that of a slightly older version of himself. Just like how Yue who can swap from Adult mode Yue sama and her original child mode which she was in for the majority of her ring itself was made as the foundation with his mastery of the creation Magic he gained from clearing Orcus with Yue.

Only himself and Yue have gained all the Age of gods magics while the rest of the wives have only several of them. Shia only needs to clear Orcus before she also has all the Age of gods magics at her disposal,since she has been with Hajime and Yue longest time compared to the other wives. However,Only his wives are able to use the Age of gods magics with ease,but only You can use all of the age of gods magics with no difficulty.

However none of them has more mastery or understanding of the Creation magic like he does. While he does know and have access to the other Age of gods magics. He only uses them as imbued effects or features into his artifacts.

As for the Romance designs in his hands and on top of his desk are for his upcoming new weapons and gear. However, that isn't all, in one of his hands is an outfit design from a certain someone who requested him to make this outfit as soon as possible.

However as interrupting his little adjustments to the outfit design he has in one of his hands, is a knocking on his door. It soon opens to reveal his beloved first wife Yue in a casual attire meant for going out to the local park near the house.

Yue:{ Hajime It's about to start soon,I suggest you leave those insane weapons and equipment designs for later.} she says with a sweet voice that is filled with enough sugar that it can kill a person.

Hajime:{Oh? I guess it's time for Izuku's Exams to get into U.A isn't it?} he says back in a slight loving tone back her as he gets up from his desk that has a certain outfit design for a certain someone.

Yue:{Nn. It's your favorite son's moment to shine. Everyone else is waiting for you in the workshop near the entrance.} she says in a loving but teasing tone to him.

Hajime:{ Not you too Yue? I already get that from everyone else already. You do know that if Izuku is my son then, That would me that I had an affair with Inko You know that right? If this is what happens when Izuku is around ,then I can only expect the worst to come when we finally have kids of our own.} he says in a voice that's just about ready to give up yo her.

To which Yue just smirks a loving smile towards him before giving him a kiss on the lips before separating herself from him reluctantly.

Yue:{ If say things like that, then it might happen sooner than expected. Who knows maybe sometime near no so far of in the future there will be Myu acting a the order sibling towards her 20 or so younger brothers and sisters.} she says in a loving tone before she heads out of his room with that little bombshell just casually dropped on his feet.

After a few moments of slight disbelief along with a cramped expression Hajime just sighs in acceptance of his fate.

Hajime:{ Please,at least spare me from having 20 kids running around. That's like seriously 20 over powered bugged characters given birth into this world of ours. I'm mean this world is already having enough trouble as it is from dealing with all our shenanigans. I'm pretty sure the world would just collapse if our little kids were born and cause havoc unintentionally wherever they went.} he says in a small voice with a prayer in it.

Soon he meets up with everyone in his workshop and uses the Universal Key to go into izuku and Inko's version of Earth.

Hajime:{Now then I wonder how our little disciple will do today.} He says outloud for everyone to hear him before he steps through the doors along with his wives.

==========Scene changes===============

Currently walking up to the U.A entrance in white shorts and short sleeves green shirt with black lines going down along the sides of the shirt. Is Izuku Midoriya looking around seeing the many different students of different schools for the exams. However since he wasn't paying attention in front of him. His foot caught onto slightly raised part of the walkway. Soon he felt himself weightless as he was now hovering above the spot he was going to fall on.

Then he heard a cheerful voice behind him.

Uraraka Ochaco:{ Careful now, if you just look around than in front of yourself, you could fall and hurt yourself.} she says in a cheerful voice,as she gets him back down carefully releasing her quirk on him.

Izuku:{ way thank you, you've saved me from embarrassing myself there for a sec.} he says putting his hands on the back of his head in a slight happy tone.

He sees her give him a genuine smile to him back while still giving him a chuckle in slight relief.

Izuku:{ By the way my name is Izuku Midoriya.} he says extending his hand in front of her in an introductory manner.

Uraraka:{ I'm Uraraka Ochaco, It's nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya.} she says to him while shaking his hand in a friendly manner.

Izuku:{ So Uraraka, If you don't mind me asking. What is your quirk? As far as I can tell It has something to do with making a person weightless?} He asks with slight curiosity in his voice.

Uraraka:{Oh,It's no problem all. It's called…} she tries to say what her quirk is to him.

However, A loud angry voice calls out to them. Rather the boy she is currently taking to.

Katsuki:{ Deku!} he yells angrily as he pushes aside a random student standing in his way.

Izuku:[ahh damn,I at least was expecting him later.] he says in his mind with a strained smile on his face.

Soon Katsuki reaches them as he grabs Izuku by his shirt and pulls him in.

Katsuki:{ I think I didn't make myself clear back then Deku! I was supposed to be the only from our school who was supposed to attend here. So then,mind explaining to me as to why your here running my backstory!} he says to him in an angered voice as lifts him up into the air the color of his shirt.

The only response he gets from Izuku a slight smile on his face and nothing more. Of course this piss him off even more. However, even he himself knows not to start anything to violent near the U.A. After all that would affect him in a more negative way. So with a deep breath, he throws Izuku towards the ground.

Katsuki:{Listen here you Useless Deku, I know for a fact that you'll fail this exam. After all you're more Insignificant than the extras all around me to step on and rise to become the number 1. After all a quirkless individual such as yourself couldn't ever hope to become a hero.} he says to him walking passed Izuku and Uraraka.

After he disappears from their sight along with the spectators leaving with him. Izuku soon gets up from the ground and dusts himself off like this all has been a nuisance.

Uraraka:{ Are you Okay?} she asks him a slight worried tone.

Izuku:{ It's fine, After all the face he was making was worth it. However,Uraraka don't mind him too much. After all that's just how he is. Honestly I'll feel sorry for whichever teacher has to deal with that rage ball.} he says that last part with a chuckle in his voice.

Izuku:{ Now then I suggest we get going,after all the exams are about to start.} He says as he walks slightly away from her heading towards where everyone's gathering.

==========Scene Changes=======

After finishing the written exam which completed rather by him seeing one of his former Idol Heroes. He soon made a beeline towards his district that he was supposed to defeat 1,2,and 3 pointers. As for the Zero pointer well, That didn't matter to anyone since it gave the zero points towards anyone.

Still though Izuku could help but chuckle how this test he was going through right now was heavily at his and anybody who didn't have a powerful quirk at a disadvantage.

It completely left out those quirks that could help catch villains in a more effective way on the road side, than just purely muscle threw with brute force. Seriously this is sorta of laughable. But who knows maybe he could convince some of the "failures" of this exam work for him and his mother as part of their little organization.

Also after subduing his 2pointer robot. His score was only 14 points. After all, even though he had gotten a head start from everyone and scoring ten points in one go.

The remainder of his points were stolen right undereath him by kill stealers lucking lurking in the wings. Since he only uses his quick agility to move passed the robots with no difficulty. After disassembly them quite easily, supposed random student came and stole it at the last second. Not that he didn't they were coming from, he easily found where they were at all times.

However since it was forbinding inducing,blocking,or using your quirks on another examine is forbidden and an immediate disqualification on this exam and you would never be able to take the U.A exam again.

Still though, his was a little limited since he didn't his approval to use his support gear for this exam, which included his scythe,Sniper,or Katana for this exam. Still though at least the silver lining is that even if he fails this exam, he'll have gotten a good spot on the support class. After all a quirkless nobody such as himself had managed to take down these pointer robots on his own.

It also didn't help either that he's intelligent enough to be in university at his age. Still though with only 3minutes in the exam, he gave a sigh in defeat as he took out one more robot which made his score 15 now.

However soon his senses picked up an enormous sound coming there way. Since he heard coming he'd already made a quick get away as made his way to one of the tallest buildings close to him. It was then the zero pointer came into view for everyone else. Soon the zero pointer destroyed one of the buildings causing the debrieds of said buildings coming down on the other examined below him.

He then continued to watch as everyone else was running away from the zero pointer in fear or just making sure not to get the attention towards them. He also caught sight of the one boy who called him out during the assembly with Present Mic. Still though he didn't hold any bad emotions towards everyone running from it.

After all he himself made a quick escape since he didn't want to get caught up in the zero pointer line of sight. After all it would be very hypocritical of him to do so. Another thing to note while minor is that they don't get any points or merit to defeating said Zero pointer. So everyone including himself didn't even bother trying to defeat it. He is also sure that in every other district also avoid the zero pointer altogether. However though as he was about to leave like everyone else, he immediately caught sight of the girl he'd met earlier today, whose legs were caught under night the ruble.

From what he could see and hear, it that see was calling for help from everyone around her. However he soon clicked his tongue as her actions caught the attention of the Zero pointer. It also seems that she noticed it as well as she tried in a panicked manner to pull her legs out from the rubble,as she watched on of the Zero pointers legs lift up as to crush her under it's foot. While didn't want to reveal anything he had just yet, even after every that he himself went through, he still had a little of his old self within him.

So gave into his impulse to save her. However he would do his own way. While he could easily take out the zero pointer since it's moments were painfully slow compared to some of the monsters of its size when he fought in orcus upper levels. So he had more than enough room that just a little bit of leeway to make his move. He then actinated of few of his skills such as iron legs, enhanced strength along with one with shadows.

Izuku:{Now then, lets see how strong this zero pointer is.} he says a whispers to himself. Only his whisper remains in the air as the only piece of evidence that he was on top of the building in the first place.

========Scene changes=======

Rewinding a bit before the appeacer of the zero pointer. Nezu,All Might,Eraserhead,18+ hero Midnight, Present Mic,along with the other U.A staff were watching how these new batch of possible students would do.

Nezu:{ Now then there seems a good amount of promising students this Year}. He says to everyone while watching the monitors which has students from different blocks destroying or subduing the Pointer robots.

While he gets nods from the majority of the staff,however only Eraserhead or known here as Aizawa Shota as part of the U.A staff doesn't nod at Nezu's comment.

So without Nezu saying anything more Aizawa speaks up.

Aizawa:{ While that appears to be the case Principle, like I said countless times before. The more subtle quirk users as are at a disadvantage here. It practical makes them fail the exam before they even had a chance. However that's just me beating a dead horse by this point.} he says with a sigh in his voice as he continues to watch countless potentials be snuffed out from be great heroes,all for simply their quirks not behind flashy or combat oriented.

Of Course Nezu does know that Aizawa has a point here. Hence he finally let quirkless apply to become heroes. However he knows that's just a front to appease the media when they brought it up to him a couple of years ago. Still though, for the past two years no quirkless individuals had applied to become heroes. However he also knows he letting talented individuals slip from his grasp. Even so, he still can't discard with what they have been doing thus far. After all the have made countless great heroes throughout the years.

So only Nezu just sighs as he continues to watch the exams proceed. However…

Aizawa:{ well would you look at that.} He says out loud as he watches a certain boy with dark green hair with Red eyes move across the battlefield.

At this everyone in the room perks up at his comment. After all Nezu among the rest of the staff know quite well how hard it's for someone to gain his attention.

Aizawa noticed the stares from everyone around him,so as to speed up the process, he just made all the montier changed to a certain district.

All the monitors showed that same boy that Aizawa was keeping an eye on. However they immediately realized why Aizawa's Attention was taken by this certain boy.

Aizawa:{ I'm sure you all know this, but I'm pretty sure boys of his age shouldn't be able to move the way this boy has. After all his movements are to calcuative while he keeps his eyes on his surroundings. Also the fact that he easily makes subtle changes in his movements as well.}

He says while his eyes narrow slightly at the boy.

Midnight:{ Shota's right. Does anybody know who this boy is?} she asks anyone in the room as they all see Izuku take out the 1 pointer robot no difficulty whatsoever.

Soon Nezu pulls up the Info on the boy and sends it to one of the monitors.

Aizawa:{ Izuku Midoriya is it? Well what a cousey boy we have. Seriously their profile picture and the one in the monter are the complete opposite.} he says as he looks on the scrawny looking kid in the profiled compared to the one on the ministers who has a slight muscular but lean body.

Also the fact the eye color are different as well. compared to the green filled with hopeless nativity eyes the profile picture shows. The one on the monitors show red eyes that have see reality for what it is. However for some reason or another, All might,nezu,and Aizawa are the only ones who notice that there's more depth to the eyes of this boy,than one about his age should have.

Present Mic:{ It's also says he's quirkless and also applied for the exam last second. Its says the reason for this was he and his mother went overseas where his father was to surprise him. That's the reason given. It also states that his support gear he wanted to use was denied to him since he applied last minute.} he says out loud reading the information with his eyes widen a bit.

Midnight:{ Wait, he's quirkless? Are you sure.} she says with shock in her voice. As she reads the part of himself being quirkless.

To which this catches everyone off guard including Aizawa himself.

It is then All might reambers the boy in front of him in realization.

All Might:{ I know this child. I've seen he before.} he says out loud in slight saddened but also slightly impressed tone.

Nezu:{ You know this boy Toshinori?} he says to him in a curious tone.

All might faltures a bit before he speaks up again.

All Might:{ I've slight forgotten a bit since he looks slightly different. However that's the boy I had a run in with during the sludge incident a couple of months back.} he says as he remembers fondly before his voice turns into one of guilt.

All Might:{ He'd once told me that if quirkless individuals like himself could become heroes…..sadly i told him to look at reality and told him no, he couldn't be come one without a he then should me he had a spirit of a great hero and asked him a more personal matter. However,the eyes he had on when he said to me when he rejected my offer said he'd lost the will to become a hero. Honestly I wonder why he is here since he said he'd seen reality and didn't want to become a hero any more.} he says with a downcast expression on his face.

Everyone grasps at his answer while Nezu and Aizawa Narrow their eyes at him. While he was in the right saying that to the boy, It still didn't mean it was the right way to say it.

Nezu:{ A bit Hypocritical of you don't you think Toshinori?} he says no more words to him after that.

Toshinori knows what Nezu meant by that and just looks away since he knows what Nezu's referring to.

After a couple of more minutes watch Izuku and the other students going through the exam. They notice that Izuku has considerable low score than he should. They immediately realize what as he was about to subdue his next 2 pointer robot, another examine comes and steals the kill away from him. While they were technically not breaking the rules, it still doesn't sit well with them.

They soon realize that their are about ten examine waiting for Izuku to try and subdue his next robot. However with 3 minutes remaining and no other pointer robots in that district. It also seemed they noticed that Izuku realized it as well that he wasn't going to pass the exam with just 15 points.

So then the staff decided to send out the Zero pointers to each district as a final test to everyone in the districts. However when the Zero pointer started to head in Izuku's location. They then see him intimidate stop running and leave the vacity first than everyone else and head up running along one of the buildings while doing a little parkour on the more difficult parts.

Though from what they could see it wasn't that difficult for him. Rather it was more of a minor nuisance to him than anything else. He soon reach the top of the building and made himself comfortable in way as he started to watch everything unfold like they were doing through the monitors. A minute later the zero pointer reach where everyone was at in his location everyone started to run away from it like all the others were doing in the other districts.

Present Mic:{ Its seems it going to be the same thing again like last year. Honestly I thought Izuku would prove us wrong. However it seems he noticed the zero pointer and ran away before everyone else did and manged to have a safe distance from the zero pointers attacks. It also seems he watching how things are unfolding as we are.} he says with a sigh. Not hiding the slight hope he had seeing something unexpected from the boy.

Aizawa:{ I guess this is a far as he could go. Seriously though, even some of the pros today would have difficulty having to deal with a zero pointer. You can't blame him or the other reacting the way they are doing at the moment. Still though I wonder how he could tell that the zero pointer was coming in their direction even before they heard it coming or seeing it.} he says that in curiosity as the voice of everyone's thoughts in the room.

Soon the zero pointers started to attack by destroying the building near it as debris from the building started to fall on each of the examines. As they were watching this unfold it seems that one of the examinees fell over as on of the building debire fell on her legs. This immediately put everyone on high alert. This was bad because this Girl was at risk at being killed at this point. With an unexpected situation like has never happened before.

Aizawa:{ This is why I told you guys in the beginning that it was dangerous to use the zero pointers from the beginning. Shut it off now!} he yells at the ones you activated the zero pointers

All might as tries to head for that location since he can reach the examination facility faster than …

Nezu:{ Wait, something interesting is about to happen.} he say not fazed by this absurd situation they are in at the moment.

Aizawa:{ What do mean wait Nezu…} he tries to say more however he then notices all the monsters are on Izuku Midoriya.

He then notices as Izuku was about to leave like everyone else. Izuku stops in his tracks as he looks upon the scene like they are. They also soon notices like them that the zero pointer had targeted the girl who was on the ground as it raised one of its legs to crush her with it.

However they all notice that Izuku unlike them who were panicking like girl has a more calm expression on his face with only Seeing clicking his tongue in annoyance. Even if All might left at this very moment it would be to late already since the Zero pointer leg was already in its descent to crush the girl in question.

However in that very instant Izuku had disappeared from their view and the zero pointer had already set its leg down on where the girl was.

Soon the zero pointer lifted up its in the room reflex looked away since they thought they just let an innocent girl die in vain. Aizawa and the others were about to say a piece of the unfiltered mind on Nezu However, They soon saw an unbelievable sight. What they saw on the monitors not a corpse with bones and guts along with blood spilled across the area she was in. instead was just a small creator with nothing beneath it.

Then they see Izuku standing nothing few meters away from the zero pointer casually walking away with the girl in a princess carry. Not even a second later a large hole appears in the middle of the zero pointers frame as it then collapses on itself followed by a huge explosion of the zero pointer itself, as pieces of it go flying off into the building nearby and the walk way he's currently walking on towards the other examines with mouths agape in disbelief at what they saw.

Soon the bell sounds of as the exam is considered over. With that they soon see Izuku set the girl in question on the floor near all the examinees, and continues to head towards the exit as the other examines part like the ocean into two side as if to let him continue on his walk as he makes passed them and exists the examination , including Ochaco,Iida,The other examines,and the U.A staff are all but stunned at what had just transpired.

As Aizawa and everyone else which includes All might as well could only stand there in in utter shock and awe with their eyes guide to the back of Izuku. However only Nezu gives a chuckle as it brings everyone in the room come back from there stupper.

Nezu:{ I don't know about every single one of you but, I'll give Izuku 10 rescue points.} he says in an amused voice as he drinks coffee in his cup that has gone warm at this point.

=====Scene changes====

After 30 minutes of walking to the station for himself to get home. Izuku soon notices a familiar presence behind him as if they were there the entire time.

Izuku:{ Hajime,Yue,Shia,Kaori,Shizuku,Liliana,Tio,Remia and Aiko,rude to suddenly reveal yourself like this you know? You all might get a blade swung at you by accident.} he says in a slight happy tone as he turns around to see everyone he just mentions giving him warm smiles.

Hajime:{ You've done well hold back during the exam Izuku. Although it must be weird for you to see me my actual form that the college graduate one you've seen me in for those 10 months.} he says as he goes and ruffles Izuku hair in a kind motion with warmth in his eyes.

Izuku:{ Yeah it sure is, However it's a genuine trust that you have given me to show how you actually look like. Still though I'm sure you and your wives aren't here just to show me how you actually look no?} he says to him in a questioning tone in his voice.

Yue:{Nn, You're actually right Izuku in thinking along those lines. However it's nothing work related or clan related for that matter.} she says to him with warmth in her voice.

Tio:{ It's like Yue said herself. The reason we are here is to see how you would do and perform during your hero exam. Honesty well done child.} she says to him with genuine praise with a warm smile on her face.

Kaori:{ Well done Izuku, Honestly form the so called heroes we see in this world, only few actually deserve to be called heroes in the truest sense of the word itself. You yourself can actually can be called a hero at this point in time.} she says to him with also praise in her voice.

Izuku:{ Thank you everyone, It means a lot to hear that coming from you guys. It means I'm one step closer to become the hero the world needs.} he says blushing in embarrassment while looking away from them.

They all just stare at him kindly as he squirms in place in embarrassment looking away from them.

Soon they all reach the station as they catch the train home towards Izuku's place. While the gould just use the Gate key to easily reach Izuku's home. It wasn't the time yet to reveal those just yet. Also getting used to such artifacts would just make them lazy as once Endou said to Hajime all those years ago.

The ride home had gather slight unwanted attention from everyone around them. You could say that it was an inevitability since each and every single one Hajime wives were drop dead gorgeous on their own. Not to mention hajime and Izuku were nice to look at as well.

While Izuku my have not noticed it, he was a handsome young man. This was proven when they used Izuku as a male model back on Hajime's world for one of Tio's and Remia's clothing company's fashion shows. Especially so if you put Izuku in a butler outfit or bartender outfit.

While he may have not noticed it then, he does now. Although it's still uncomfortable for him now that he notices the gazes of ladies and the odd gentlemen here and there. Soon however they reach Izuku's stop and get out of the train and start to head towards Izuku's place However.

Shizuku:(I'm sure you've all noticed, but since we left the train station we are being followed by unsavory individuals.) she says of the telepathic network that have set up for Izuku and Inko's use.

Shia:(we are aware Shizuku. Honestly their gazes make me feel disgusted all over. Especially the ones for Hajime and Izuku, I'm afraid they might be defined by their just their gazes alone towards them.) she says over the telepathic network as well.

Aiko:( What should we do Then, Unlike Tortus or our earth, we can't just make them disappear without batting an eye you know?) she asks all of them over the telepathic network.

Remia:(I'm sure Hajime and Izuku have this covered No? We can leave it to them.) she says over the telepathic network.

Izuku and Hajime Just sigh and give them decit hand signals saying leave it to them.

Soon they Hajime and Izuku part ways from Yue and the others as they said out loud saying they'll going to grab food for the congratulatory celebration later.

Soon they headed down towards an unoccupied street that has known one insight. Not even the houses had signs of life within them at the moment. Discreetly Hajime disable the cameras around them using the arachnee, which all them promptly returned to his treasure warehouse.

Hajime:{ Now then izuku, Shall we entertain our guest this lovely evening?} he says out loud for every near them to hear. As he has a grin on his face.

Izuku:{ Why not Mr. Nagumo, It's been awhile since I've relieved some of my pent up stress.} he says with a grin on his face.

Soon 20 People step out of "hiding" and into their line of of them with grins on their faces. However a lady in her 30s steps in front of all the remaining 19 as the leader.

Lady:{ Now they my lovely boys, I hope you'll play nice and not do anything foolish now. After all I don't want to have any of your handsome faces ruined by these lovely gentleman behind me.} she says to them in a seducing manner.

Hajime:{ I'm sorry, but I'm already a married man. So I'm already spoken for. Now would you all please leave us alone before we have to resort to more barbaric measures.} he says in a calm but sencery tone as his right hand showing the ring finger which has a ring on it already.

This makes the lady and the men grin even more so.

Lady:{ I'm sorry but that won't do at all. However since I'm assuming that one of those fine pieces of merchandise earlier is your wife. I'll make sure that my finest Gentlemen of all takes especially good care of her. As for the rest well, they'll be taken care of by the rest of my gentleman here.} she's with a smirk on her face but with slight rage hidden in her eyes.

Izuku:{ Listen madam, well you'll charming and all please wait for me to be more grown and have experience in that field. As You'll be breaking the law if force me without consent.} he say to her with a charming smile on his face.

Lady:{ my what a flatter you are. However Even I can tell your lying about not having experience in that field my lovely boy. After all you have that same air as anyone around who has had said experience.}

Hajime just groans and covers his face in recognition as he looks towards Izuku. Whose smile hasn't faded in the slightest but his eyes losing any sense of warmth from them immediately.

Hajime:{ Hey Izuku, you want to handle these guys alone? I'll just watch in the back and sees how everything goes.} he says in a slight cold manner tone towards Izuku as his eye loses any form of warmth to it.

Soon a katana blade appears in Izuku's hands with is pure black that could suck any reflecting light from it.

Izuku:{ Why thank you Hajime, I'll just use kuro he but for a brief moment.} he says as he puts on the same mask with rabbit ears attached to it.

Hajime:{ All yours then. Just make sure you don't purposely kill anybody okay? After all, no one can blame you if it was on accident.} he says to him in a calm tone as his face has a malicious grin on it.

Soon hajime leans against one of the walls as he looks upon on what is about to transpire.

Lady:{ My such a shame. Still though these define attitude of yours and Hajime over there will be extinguished by the time I'm done disciplining you.} she says in a slight annoyed tone.

In response to her comment

Izuku:{ Please if that were to come to pass, I will end myself before I submit to you. That's Isn't a threat, but a promise.} he says devoid of any emotion in his voice

The woman in her 30s just place a folding fan over her mouth cover the disgust grin on her face imaging these two chains up on a bad and with them pleading her to stop with their fragile voices. However with just a blink of an eye everyone around her goes limp like their strings were just cut. Her fan is also sliced in half as her sight turns dark in an instant.

Soon after her sight had returned with her being tied up and her group also being tied up as well. She then looks around for a bit before she and every else hears a voice.

Hajime:{ Ahh so you awake now. Good while it took you like 3 minutes to wake up again, it helps that you didn't actually died today. Honestly you should be grateful that Izuku didn't take all of your miserable lives.} he says to them as he puts on dark sunglasses and pulls out a sliver cylinder from his pocket.

To which all of them made the mistake of looking at it as a flash of white dyed the surroundings which instantly faded as it came. Now herself and all the others just had black expressions on their face before Hajime spoke up removing his glasses.

Hajime:{ Now they, what you are going to do now. You'll hand yourself over to a police station nearby telling them of all of your crimes you've committed thus far and any locations of you bases of operation to the authorities in question. You'll Also won't mention myself or Izuku's involvement in this affair. Now then go and do as you were told.} he says as he puts away the nuroon laser in the treasure warehouse.

Soon he calls Izuku to also take off his sunglasses as well since he was hiding in the corner waiting to see what will transpire.

Izuku:{ Hajime, what i that artifact you just used just now?} he asks with a cramped expression on his face as he sees every he'd just knock out get up from spot and head towards the nearest police station.

Hajime:{ To explain that, You'll need Know what M.I.B is in the first place} he says with a grin as they begin to walk in the opposite direction of the cultured Lady and Gentlemen.

Safe to say that later that night as news report about a sex ring and humantraffican ring was shut down by one of the higher ups of that Ring truning herself in and taken down with her the other higher ups which were well known political figures in the world. It is also safe to say that every villain organization out their and hero agencies in japan watched on as one of the most influential people in the underworld and political were gone in a single night.

However those with keen insight knew better than anyone that that certain lady wouldn't sell out her organization in a million years even if she was forced to choose her life or the organization. These heroes and villains alike knew that a third faction had arisen in the world at large.

=====scene changes=======

Watching the news on the T.V taking about the most ornate sex and human trafficing ring know to the underworld dismanted in a single night like this were Tomura shigaraki and Kurogiri in a bar somwhere of any unknown location. Soon they turned off the T.V after a moment of silence Tomura spoke up.

Tomura:{Sensei, what are your thoughts on this?} he asks his sensei who had over heard what had just transpired.

Across the glitch and static screen came a voice filled with power and malice.

?:{ Even I know that Tanaka Shizu wouldn't sell out her comrades in the organization this way. Even if she was offered a better life once again. Tomura,Kurogiri, leave this matter to me. After all you guys have an important job ahead of you as the league of villains.} he says as the static screen goes quite.

Tomura:{ You heard him Kurogiri, How many mobs and Npc you've gathered thus far?} he asks him a slight moody tone.

Kurogiri:{ About 50 or so, however that still isn't enough for what we need Tomura. Although lucky for us we still have a month's worth to gather more allies to the mission.} he says to tomura with a slight happy tone. As tomura hasn't disengaged one of his glass cups today.

Tomura:{ Well whatever just make sure it gets done before we move out. After killing the symbol of peace will get us in high places.} he says leaving the bar as he heads up stairs to his room.

=====Scene changes====

As Izuku and hajime arrive at izuku's home,hajime stops in his steps as he squints his eye on the clear star skies above.

Hajime:{ It seems that winds of fate have turned once more} he says in a small voice only for him to hear as he closes his eye and looks on the back of Izuku entering his home with inko hugging him in a warm manner.

Hajime:{Izuku..I hope you'll be ready to face what comes next. After all the path you've set out to be has already ripples in the calm and distilled waters that once was tranquil. Just remember your mother and all of us are here to support you if you need it.} he says again in a small voice as his eye looks upon Izuku and Inko with warmth and sadness within it.

Hajime then enters Izuku's home were His wives welcomed him with warm and loving smiles welcoming him back.

To be continued ...maybe

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and story thus far. Next chapter we'll see if izuku made into U.A or not. Till then.**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Ch 5.5: Reporting to Slime Boss

**This chapter will be a short chapter than usual. Also thanks for the critics thus far. I will try to improve my grammar problems and look over my work before publishing it. Still though I hope you guys send more critics about my writing. I want to improve myself even more,so that you guys can have a better enjoyment in reading than fixing some words in your own heads,so that the sentence or phrase are correct. **

**Also,I hope that even with the grammar flaws,you guys are enjoying the story I hope. Will also briefly mention How Rimuru Tempest and Hajime Nagumo. Also This chapter Won't Have Izuku in it. So you guys can choose not to read this chapter. This Chapter will introduce The potential members for Tasks force or Team Vult Enim. Which will explain why Hajime Wants with Izuku.**

**Next chapter will resume the story. Also tell me if I need to fix the characters personality if need be. Now then onwards to the chapter**

Currently in the most power nation on this certain plant somewhere. Is The Jura Tempest Federation,In which Hajime Nagumo is having small talks for awhile now with The leader and actual True Demon Lord and without a doubt the strongest person on this planet or rather more accurately The strongest slime. Rimuru Tempest, who is currently coming towards him about Him not being able to have a vacation somewhere and relax.

It Seems since the last time he had a little vacation, Shion his secretary and supposed lover scold him and gave him house arrest for about ten months doing nothing but work. Hajime Had a run in with Rimuru and Veldora. In which a Peace negotiation between his forces The world's Alliance and The other guys Alliance between Angels,Fallen Angels,Devils,etc In That Universe.

The reason was because His daughter Myu was summoned there or rather he flat out called it kidnapping into their Which was later resolved by Rimuru Himself by destroying and turning in the leaders of an organization that caused that catastrophe to all of them in that room. Not long after that Hajime and Rimuru hit it off by exchanging fists. Afterwards Rimuru tasked Hajime with create A team or spec op tasks force of different people or Hertormorphs from different universes to combat threats that threaten to harm/destroy each of their own universes from external and internal threats.

Soon after The room's atmosphere changes into a more slight serous tone.

Rimuru:{So Hajime, How's Izuku Midoriya's progress so far?} He asks in a more questioning manner.

Hajime:{ So far, he been making excellent progress. However if compared to anyone else, I'd say he's still got a couple ways to go. Since he hasn't cleared any of the Great labyrinths in Tortus yet. Because of that,he still isn't ready to be a member of Vult Enim just yet. Although I'm Pretty sure if he clears Orcus like I have. Then he'll be more than ready so face whatever goes his way. Although His mother was a rather surprise since She's quite gifted in Magic Arts. So even when he's away from his home world and universe I'm sure she can hold down the fort while he's away.} he says as he slides over documents with information on Both Izuku and Inko's Progress thus far.

While reading the information on the documents and setting them down Rimuru looks up at Hajime and gives a defeated sigh.

Rimuru:{ I'm surprised that you didn't just destroy Tortus since the supposed Demon king religion has been dealt with, then there's no need for any intervention for either you yourself or myself getting involved. Still though Hajime, I'm curious as to why you yourself are called a demon king when your neither one yourself.} he says to Hajime with a slight amusement.

Hajime just looks away staring off into a distance somewhere contemplating his actions for a bit.

Hjaime:{ That's just everyone around me saying that. not me I'm just a respectful Japanese person that just uses guns when he needs to} he says looking away from Rimuru appearing as innocent as posible like a Civilian

Rimuru:{ Although I'm pretty sure you could actual become a demon Lord or rather a True demon Lord like myself,and others. I might even say that you might even put a scratch on me by then.} He says to him all the while giving him a grin.

Hajime narrows his eye a bit at Rimuru in slight hostility for just a brief moment, before he then returns to his more composed self. In which Rimuru takes it a signal to continue to speak.

Rimuru:{ Now by all means Nagumo Hajime you aren't weak by any means. I'd say you yourself can problem conquer most of the words in your own universe on your own. However, even you know as well as I do that your strength that you gained in the abyss can only take you so far. After all some of your next potential recruits for your little team are more powerful than you yourself. Not terms only in terms of power,but in magical and skills as well. After all, I'm pretty sure you don't have anything in your vast array of arsenal of romance that protects and allows you to move and attack when time has stopped in its entirety now do you.} he states that last sentence as a fact.

Hajime looks at Rimuru for a moment in slight amusement before he speaks up.

Hajime:{ while you do have a point there Rimuru. I'm not so desperate just yet for you to grant me a name since I'm not complete human any more. However, Another thing to note is that should I choose to accept the offer to become a True demon lord..}He stops for a bit

( A brief flashback happens in his mind as he recalls when he finally made the decision to climb out of the abyss for the sole reason of just returning home. Which he remembers all too well that at that point in time,Any humanity left within him that day had left in the Orcus great labyrinths. Only leaving a monster of the abyss hell bent on destroying and killing anyone and everyone in his path in returning home.)

Hajime:{Then I'm fully certain that I wouldn't be the same person I am now in front of you.} He says with a slight grimace and embarrassment as he remembers his past self at hell bent on destruction.

He then looks out Rimuru's office as he sees cars and buses flying all over the place. Skyscrapers reaching the heavans themselves.

Rimuru:{ That's just a risk you have to take if you more power. Not for yourself but for those around to protect. Hajime, I'll say this now. There will come a time when you'll be desperate like you were all those years ago. When that time comes you'll came to me and you'll take that risk. After all you have left countless of death in your wake to be what you are now and have.} he says in a more serious tone to his voice as he stares into Hajime's eyes.

Hajime:{ Honestly if you weren't as powerful as you are, I wouldn't bother to listen to you. However since I've already suffered defeat at you hands quite easily. I'll take your word for it now. However, before that time comes I'll make sure that never comes to pass.} he says to him a predatory grin on his face as he stands up to walk out of the room. However he is stopped.

Rimuru:{ Hajime… Make sure that boy and his mother not far into enemy hands.} He says to him with slight cold but caring tone in his voice.

Hajime not facing him speaks up

Hajime:{ Just know that should they become monsters through and through...Then I'll handle it like I always have.} he says that last part in a cold tone as he walks through the doors leaving a Rimuru to his thoughts as he looks over the potential recruits for task force Vult Enim.

Vult Enim members

Hajime Nagumo: Status leader and member 00

Izuku Midoriya: Status In progress

Momonga or Rather Aniz: Status Unknown(Overlord)

Shiba Tatsuya:Status Unknown(The Irregular at magic Highschool)

Misumi Makoto:(Tsuki Ga Michibiku Isekai Wa Douchuu,Moon-led journy)

Status: unknown

Cid Kagenou:(The Eminence In the shadows) Status Unknown

Issei Hyoudou: Status member 01(Highschool DxD)

Mile:(Didn't I'd Say To Make My Abilities Average In The Next Life?)

Status member 02

Arc:(Skeleton Knight In Another World) Status Unknown

Rio:(Seirei Gensouki) Status Member 03

To be continued...Maybe

**Now then I hope this chapter explained a few things I hope. As a question to all you guys reading this fanfic thus far, how do you guys think of the plot thus far. If there is one, I mean I hope there is one. Also a final and Last question to you all, If I complete this fanfic, which of the Universes above should I make a story next about if you guys are still interested by that point in time. Or should I just not think about that now and make this fanfic a more enjoyable experience Than it already least I think it's enjoyable by that's just my opinion talking here. Make sure you guys give me hurtful but helpful critics so that I can improve myself. I'm sure I can take it...At least I think I can. Next chapter will be a long one I promise.**


	8. Chapter 6 Events leading to the USJ p1

**Ch 6: Events Leading To U.S.J Part 1**

**An OC Character will be introduced in this chapter, however this character will appear here and there in the background and maybe down the line in an important event if I think it's necessary for the plot,which once again I hope their is. Also this character will not be overpowered or have a quirk at all. You all have been warned. Also I just wanted to introduce another quirkless character.**

During the time Hajime Nagumo was reporting to Rimuru Tempest about Izuku Midoriya's progress. The person in question was going on a late night stroll and also doing a few errands for Inko. As for the Errands well, It's just the minor grocery shopping list. Things such as milk,and etc. After leaving the supermarket, he went into an alleyway where he stored the groceries into the treasure warehouse which was the black ring with a dark green line going around it.

As soon he finished putting away the groceries, he left through the slight dark alleyway and reached a slightly crowded street, with cars,trucks,civilians,etc on he slipped in the crowd of civilians without anyone of them batting an eye.

After walking with the crowd for about 30 minutes, he reached a familiar area where his home is located. So he separated from the crowd and headed down the completely or at least assumed empty street. However as he was about to head down the street, he stopped a group of three female teenagers curled around another teenager who looked battered and bruised. In all honesty, he himself knows that him saving this person is but a mere temporary fix. After all, it'll become even worse for the girl after he leaves.

After all his information source is himself and Hajime as they've experienced bullying and how bad it could become. Especially if someone who didn't have a complete understanding of the situation around the person. That and complete committing to the victim in question and solving the whole issue at hand.

So he watched on from a safe distance and complete masking his presence as he watched the bullying unfolded. Don't misunderstand, he'll step in if he feels the girl in question life is a risk. However other than that, he won't step in and make the situation for her even more than it already is for recording what is about to transpire is something he most certainly can do.

=======Scene changes==========

Bully#1:{Hey, Tachibana, why do you keep having the attention of all the boys on you? After all you're just a quirkless nobody who has ugly feature and body.} she says with malice and venom in her voice as she kicks Tachibana in the stomach which cause Tachinana to give out a slight pained groan slip from her lips along with tearful pained expression on her face.

Bully#2:{ Like seriously Tachibana, do you perhaps whore yourself out to them even though your the most ugly person I've ever seen. If that's the case then, I suggest you stop that. After all, nobody in the world wants anymore ugly people running around.} she says to her with a satisfied grin on her face as she sees the fearful expression on her face.

Bully#3:{ Hey guys maybe you should stop saying those things, After all that's probably the only for her to get someone to notice her. After all with that ugly appearance she has, she wouldn't be able to find someone to love her back. Give her some slack at least.} she says with a chuckle as she grabs Tachibana's hair with her hands in a less than kind manner. Which in turn cause Tachibana to yelp in slight agony.

Yuno Tachibana:{ Please...stop...it isn't like that at all. Please believe me.} she says in a low desperate voice with a tearful expression on her face.

Unlucky for her all of them heard her little despite pleas for them to let her go. Which cause all of the them joy a malice filled grin show on their face.

Bully#1:{I'm sorry Tachibana, I didn't know you had to give yourself out to them in that sort've way. I know as dear friends of yours, we'll help you on the little issue your having. After all we have male friends of our own, who would be more than willing to help you with that.} She says with a malice filled girl on her face as her and the rest of her friends take out their phones and begin to call a few friends.

At this Tachibana face pales and pleas for them to stop.

Yuno Tachibana:{ Please no! I don't whore myself to any of them. As for why the boy talk to me, its because they need help with school work and the like. After all they know that I'm smart enough to have the 1st spot on all the exams and tests. Please…} however she stops her pitiful plea to the bullies in front of her as all of them have hatred and rage in their eyes directed towards her.

Bully#1:{ Tachibana, As friends that oh so care about you. Let us help you!} she says with hatred and malice as she and her friends active there quirks and use them on her.

Bully# 1 quirk is that she can produce an electrical blue lighting around herself for about a minute.

Bully#2 quirk is that she can change her fingernails into razor shape bades with serrated ends on them.

Bully#3 quirk is that she can produce a ball of wind in her hands and throw them.

Soon a scream of pain and agony escapes from her mouth as she is once again cut,electrocuted and sent forcefully back into the wall. Only this time the street wall cracked and collapses as they saw tachibana go threw the wall as collapsed on top of her. Which they can see Tachibana still breathing. However her clothes as been torn and ripped exposing more skin than it usually would.

Her face,chest and arms bleeding from the cuts. while her hair is disheveled from the electrocution. Not to mention her skin has darkened all over from the electrocution. As for her clothes the wind balls along with the collapse of part of the wall torn and ripped her clothes.

All the bullies gave a loud click of their tongues in annoyance. After all people were now going to come and look for what caused said scream. So quickly picked up their things and bolted down the empty street. However what they didn't realize that unbeknownst to them someone in the shadows was recording the whole event.

=======Scene changes========

As Izuku watched the unforgivable piece of scum leave the area with all haste. As soon they were out of his sight, he stepped out of the shadows all the while stopping the recording since he himself didn't want to be involved in this incident.

Izuku:{ Although I'm no better than them since I stood by and did nothing.} he says out loud in a defeated tone.

He looks over the unconscious girl who goes by Tachibana. Looking over the damages and injuries this girl took. In all honestly he's surprised and impressed that this girl didn't outright die from the assault. Still though he can't leave such a more beautiful yet pitiful lady in front of her in such an unrefined appearance. Especially when such delicate parts showing in front of him. Still though he does feel flustered or anything of that sort. After all he seen and unfortunately experience all that needs to be seen and felt. So seeing a girl with her more delicate parts exposed in front of him doesn't phase him in the slightest.

Izuku:{ Now then, might as well wake up the sleeping beauty from her beauty nap.} he says with a sigh.

soon a pair of black leggings,black skirt, white blouse, striped silk female undergarments,a black green hair pin, a long sleeve black jacket and black fingerless gloves appear in his hands. Which he then sets them down beside the unconscious beauty. After word he pulls out his cellphone and call for an ambulance to his location. Of Course masking his voice to a different voice so that they can't use voice recognition later on him to find out who he really is. With out of the way he starts to warp her more serious wounds with bandages as he begins first aid on her.

As soon as he is finished patching her wounds for the moment he sets down the chip with a message on it. Along the clothes placed on top of the nicely folded clothes.

Izuku:{ I'm just glad she's my size for my clothes. After I can't just give her my more overkill casual clothing that protects from pretty much anything.I just hope she isn't picky about color.} he says scratching his cheeks in slight embarrassed manner.

He then hears the sirens getting closer to his location, and from his estimated guess the ambulance will arrive in about 2 minutes.

As he is about to leave…

========Scene changes======

In all honesty Tachibana thought she was done for. After she couldn't move her body at all however soon felt an ease of relief wash over her body and mind. Somehow her body knew that she was going to be safe. Which then she heard someone speaking

?:{Now..then...might..as well wake..up sleeping..beauty...from her beauty nap}

Is what she heard as gave a slight blush at those words filled with most sincerity with no hidden motive within them. She then opens her eyes slightly to make sure her savior? Didn't notice her being awake.

She see a teenage boy her age with freckles under his eyes which were red. His hair black and dark green with slightly wavy to it. He body slight muscular yet lean body.

He had a dark green shirt with black shorts with gray running shoes.

A ring on his index finger which is black with a dark green line running thru it on his right hand. And in his left hand had which appears female clothing. Which then see hears something incredible which cause her mind go though wild fantasies and questioning what she into.

?:{ I'm just glad she's my size for clothes.}

However she knows that the handsome yet cute boy said more but her mind blanked out when she heard him say that the female clothing that were in hands was his Which caused her to imagine him in a maid outfit, a gothic lotlita dress, chinese dress,etc. Which cause give up in defeat in her mind. After all this boy did look good in all of the outfits which spiraled fantasy images of the boy. Soon however she can hear the sirens coming closer which turns she sees the boy in question narrows his eyes a bit.

Which then notices that he's about to leave since for some reason or another didn't want to be involved with her little incident. So with all the strength that she could muster.

Yuno Tachibana:{...thank you…} She says to the boy with the most grateful apology she could give him as she also let out tears of joy

She sees him stop with his back facing her. However…

?{ While you may think that I saved you and helped bandage your wounds and injuries. I'm no better than the ones who did this to you,and before you say it isn't true wait till you get called in by the police to verify what has happened to you.} he says back to her in a pained but sincere tone.

However, once again she could speak up to him he says one more thing to her.

?:{ One more thing before I go, make sure you don't give anybody the description of me. It would be a hassle for myself and family having to deal with the police and the such} he says to her in a voice full of sincerity within it.

She soon sees him turn around to face her. To which she sees his clothing change in an instant into a long sleeved coat with dark fingerless gloves, a mask which is a dark green with two black lines going down the eyesight of the mask, his shorts are now a dark black pants and shoes are suit black shoes.

Underneath the Black long sleeve coat is what you would see in a fantasy world. Dark metal plate with a dark green crest engraved on it(which was a skull with horns on it with wings coming from its back. One angel like and the other demonic in the background was a dark green sakura tree.). A tux suite which was also back underneath it. As a final touch on top of his head are dark green Rabbit ears moving around like they were natural. While it was awe inspiring and all, she didn't understand why he changed his appearance until…

Paramedic:{ Call in the heroes over net. We got a villain here already assaulted a teenage girl.} he says out loud for his other paramedic to go over and call heroes over.

She immediately understands now since he didn't want his face to be shown to them. After all, she was in a mostly deserted street with the majority of the residence of the houses here are either at work or fast asleep enough that none of them woke up when she either let out a painful scream or when the wall broke. It also doesn't help that she looks like she's been sexually assaulted since her delicate part are showing from her ripped and tattered clothing she has on.

However as she was about to deny this misunderstanding her mysterious savior spoke up in a deeper voice.

?:{My my, now I know that I may look like a villain. In fact, I would say I am one to the letter. However don't just assume that I would do something as repulsive as assaulting this beauty next to me. I far above that petty crime my good sirs.} he says to them with honesty in his voice along with a graceful bow towards them.

?:{ As to prove I didn't in fact assault this beauty over here, there a chip on top of the clothes I bought for the poor scared women when I first saw her in such a state. Now then if you must excuse my rudeness I must be going.} he says with smugness in his tone as he disappeared from each of their sights blending in with the shadows nicely as he slips away unnoticed.

…..

…..

…

Only silence and somehow a gust of cool wind breezes threw around them, as they stare in disbelief in how they didn't even notice him make a turn, or activate a quirk for him to disappear in front of them like the strange man just did. Eventually though a hero showed up only to find that their was no villain around for him to increase his fame for just a bit.

Still though when police arrived on the scene the officer looked at the note that was on the chips in big bold capital letters.

The note read as such:

_**MAKE SURE YOU BRING JUSTICE AND ORDER TO THESE INSOLENT SCUMS OF THE EARTH. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND TO NOT MAKE ME LOOK FOR THEM MYSELF TO DELIVER MY OWN VERSION OF JUSTICE UPON THEM. AFTER ALL BODIES OF THE SCUMS WILL END UP AS MUTILATED CORPSES OTHERWISE.**_

_**PS: DON'T BOTHER LOOKING FOR FINGERPRINTS ON THIS 'LL FIND THAT IT'LL BE A FRUITLESS ENDEAVOR.**_

========Scene changes=======

A month later Izuku was walking down the halls of U.A High seemingly lost in trying to find his class which was 1A hero course. Izuku was in his U.A uniform. Although It seems as he wasn't the only one that was lost in this maze of a school. From behind he felt a tap on his shoulder to which he turned around to see the girl he saved during the U.A exams.

Uraraka:{ It seems they weren't lying in saying you made into U.A.} she says to him in a cheerful tone.

Izuku remembers the letter he received in the mail along with the projection device of All might congratulating with 75 points which meant he was accepted in U.A. Which was 15 points in defeating villains and 60 rescue points. Also in the projection was this kind girl he rescued saying that if she could hand her points to him. Even though it would mean that she wouldn't have enough points to pass.

At that last part he gives a genuine smile as he says to her

Izuku:{ I overheard what you were willing to do for me, I want to say thank you. I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way. My I kindly ask for your name as well.} he says to her with sincerity in his voice to her along with a small smile.

Uraraka Ochako:{ I'm Uraraka Ochaco. Pleasure to meet you acquaintance Midoriya. Hope we have spend good year together.} she says with a genuine smile on her face.

Izuku:{Likewise Uraraka. Hope we have a great year as well.} he says to her in a happy tone.

After what seemed like 10 minutes of going through the school and small talk between themselves while laugh at some of the jokes they made. They reached their class 1A. To which Izuku heards a familiar voice behind the doors.

Katsuki:{Why aren't you a spoiled elite four eyes. Even still your just another fucking extra in my way to become like everyone else here} They here him says in a loud enough voice that both of them can here it from behind the sliding doors.

So Izuku gives a defeated sigh as he opens the door to reveal himself and Uraraka to the class.

Soon they some of the class taking to each other in their own personal groups and tow loners. One with white and red hair teen and a birdman sitting by themselves while the others continue to chat away.

They then here the supposed four eyes speak and hold his ground against Bakugo before he turns towards the door where Izuku and Uraraka standing watching the entire class.

IIda Tenya:{ watch your language Bakugou, that isn't how a hero is supposed to talk and also remove your feet from the desk in front of you. This isn't proper hero behaviour.} he says as he pinches the bridge of his nose in slight exhaustion from dealing with the time boom that is Bakugo Katsuki.

Afterwards IIda turns to face Izuku and Uraraka and bow to him in respect.

IIda:{ My apologies during the exams. Not only did you notice the hidden meaning of the exams but also did what a hero should do. I hope you will forgive my rudeness towards you.} he says with respect and sincerity in his voice as he turned his hand into a fist in slight frustration at himself for not realizing the hidden meaning of the exams.

Izuku:{ It's no problem, After all you did what you thought was best. Nobody could fault you for that and those who do are hypocrites.} he says as he puts a hand on IIda's shoulder to make him stop bowing.

Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their assigned seats. Still though even after 10 seconds the classroom was chatty still. Even though the teacher was already here in his yellow sleeping bag? Izuku didn't question it since One of hajime's wives family was part of a family of ninja's and the best ones in the field at that.

Soon however after the 12second mark everyone else became quiet as the banana like sleeping bag rose up from the floor and reveals the teacher.

Aizawa Shota:{ It's final took you guys 12 seconds to become quiet. In all honesty you guys have already failed my class if it took you guys this much time to become quite.} he says in a bored tone along with an uninterested expression on his face.

They entire class except for a select few individuals went slightly pale at their teacher's words.

Aizawa Shota:{ Now then, I'll be you teacher Of class 1A, Aizawa Shota is my name however you'll all be calling me Sensei during the course of you being at U.A. Now then hurry up and get changed into your gym outfits and meet me out in the training field in 10minutes.} he says to them in a bored tone as he begins to head towards the door.

Mina Ashido:{ Um teacher what about the opening ceremony? Aren't all teachers are supposed to report to the ceremony?} she asks him in a slight worried tone

Aizawa Shota:{Good question. However everyone of the teachers here are at liberty to teach their students however they so wished. So with that in mind I expect heroes to be a ready notice when a villain comes knocking. So we won't go the opening Ceremony Ashido Mina. You all can introduce yourselves some other time. Now your in my class and that means what says goes. Now then if that's all the question out of the way. I suggest you all hurry up and get changed into your gym clothes after all you all have nine minutes remaining now.} he says with more authority in his voice as if to inspire them in some weird way.

=========Scene changes======

Out on the field all of class 1A stood out in an organized line

Aizawa:{ Now then that everyone is here, today we get right into the thick of and test your quirks today.} he says in an uninterested voice as he looks at the clipboard in his hands with the list of names of students.

Class 1A:

Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Fumikage Tokoyami, Hanta Sero, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Koji Koda, Kyoka Jiro, Mashirao Ojiro, Mezo Shoji, Mina Ashido, Minoru Mineta, Momo Yaoyorozou, Ochaco Uraraka, Rikido Sato, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya IIda, Toru Hagakure, Tsuyu Asui, And Yuga Aoyama.

At the mention of using their quirks a few in the class were saying things how exciting or this is going to be fun. However all of that excitement and fun energy went for a vacation all of sudden as Aizawa said the following sentences.

Aizawa Shota:{ You guys think this if a game to you guys? Well then let's anti up the stacks shall we? Whoever scores the lowest on this placement test will be expelled as of today no exception.} he says in a serious voice.

At this the entire class shut their mouths and began to shiver in fear.A not so select few wanted to object to this outrage, however they knew better that he was serious and had free reign over this class without exception.

Aizawa Seeing the children quack in fear a bit his serious threat of expulsion spoke up once more.

Aizawa Shota:{ Now then Bakugo can you step into the circle please.} he says reverting back into his uninterested tone.

In which Bakugo steps into the circle liked asked.

Aizawa Shota:{ Now then back go pick up the ball on your feet and can you please tell me what you score at throwing the ball in your middle school?} he says to him in an uninterested tone.

Bakugo:{67 meters.} he says proudly with a smug on his face.

Aizawa Shota:{ Okay now use your quirk this time and make sure you put your effort into it.} he says to him.

At this Bakugo's smugness increases tenfold as he winds up his hand and..

Bakugo:{DIE!} he says out loud as the ball skyrocket out of his and an out of sight.

Aizawa Shota:{704 meters. Not bad Bakugo, now then return back into the line with everyone else. Now then those middle school teachers who fed you lies in saying all men are created equal is B.S. While that may be a beautiful ideal to believe in, unfortunately that's not how the world works anymore with the emergence of quirks into the fray.}

Aizawa Shota:{ Now then,I'm sure your previous teachers were doing their jobs properly as to give the other kids a fair shot. However that won't fly here in U.A and especially as long you are in my class. In this institution of ours we believe in ingenuity,quick wit,hard work,and how you use your quick to get ahead of the game. After all everyone around you now compete for the same thing as you are. Now then I hope my little threat gave enough motivation to you guys.} he says in a slight inspiring tone to his students.

Aizawa Shota:{Now then, let tests begin.} he says with a slight smile on his face.

For the remainder of the class, everyone was pushing themselves the best they could during these tests. From weight lifting, ball throwing,jumping,race,etc. Still though a few individuals even going through these taxing body tests almost didn't especially break a sweat.

In which these individuals didn't go unnoticed. Aizawa was keeping a close eye on his class during these tests. Especially On Todoroki Shoto, Bakugo Katsuki, and finally Izuku Midoriya. These three stood out for him more so than the rest of the class. As for the reasons, well a few more bad than the others. Especially Izuku what he had seen during the Exams, he knows for a fact That Izuku isn't giving this test his best effort at all.

However he is still in the top 15. However what he still doesn't like to see is people such as Izuku not give their utmost 100%. After all it's spitting on the face on the others around him. However, it seems no one else has noticed that he is holding himself back during these tests.

Still though It just means this kid has wasted potential and In all honesty he should be expelled. However he can't become a teacher who goes back on his word. After all that would mean theses kids would have a field day later on down the line.

Aizawa Shota:{ Alright guys, that's enough for today now hurry up and get in line. After all, I'll be mentioning The current rankings in the class and whose on the bottom of the rankings.}He calls out towards everyone in a tired voice.

To which every single one of them line up.

Aizawa Shota{Now then, Her are the current rankings} he says the following name and Rankings:

1 Momo Yaoyorozou, 2 Todoroki Shoto, 3 IIda Tenya, 4 Bakugo Katsuki, 5 Fumikage Tokoyami, 6 Mezo shoji, 7 Uraraka Ochaco, 8 Kyoka Jiro, 9 Rikido Sato, 10 Mashirao Ojiro, 11 Tsuyu Asui, 12 Mina Ashido, 13 Izuku Midoriya, 14 Denki Kaminari,15 Ejiro Kirishima, 16 Yuga Aoyama, 17 Hanata Sero, 18 Koji Koda, 19 Toru Hagakure, 20 Mineta Minoru.

Aizawa Shota:{these Are the current Rankings of the class. Now then Unfortunately, Mineta Minoru since you came in last. It looks like you'll have to be expelled.} He says tucking the clipboard underneath his arms and looking directly at him.

Mineta Minoru:{No!} he yells out as he puts his hands over his head in disbelief at the events and starts to cry.

All the others look away from the sight of another student's career and hopes and dreams crushed just like that.

Aizawa Shota:{ Is what I would say if that was the case, However No one at least himself will be expelled to day} he says with a slight interested tone.

Everyone in the class looks upon their teacher in disbelief that he pulled the wool over their eyes like he just did.

Momo:{ So you saying that you'll expel the last person was a lie to us.} she ask in a slight frustration.

Aizawa Shota:{ You can believe whatever you want on this matter. However know this for a fact, I will do everything in my power to make into the best hero they themselves can be no matter how small the potential they have within them.} he says in a serious but gentle voice to them

At this all of the students are taken aback and some how feel warmth inside of them and a few tears of joy pop out here and there. However, that stop idmidantely when they hear their teacher says his next few words.

Aizawa Shota:{ Like I said earlier, I would do everything in my power to make sure that they themselves can become the best they can be. With that being said ...Midoriya step into the circle once more and this time if you don't give it you all, you'll be immediately expelled.} he says in a slight angered tone at Izuku

At this everyone in the classroom turns their heads in Izuku's direction. Almost as if they couldn't believe what they just Heard. Then They see Izuku give a big sigh which then was followed up by a grin of amusement by him.

Izuku Midoriya:{ As expected of the underground hero, though kind of rude to put me in the spot like this don't you think?} he says in an interested tone at him while heading towards the circle.

Aizawa:(This Kid){ It seems you know me already, I didn't think anyone would recognize me at all.} he says out loud as he also makes his way towards his potions of observation.

Izuku:{ Oh not at all, I would say I'm or rather at least was a fanboy of heroes once long ago. Still, I'm surprised you didn't expel me on the spot. After all you the teacher that expelled his entire class last year.} he says in an interested tone as he picks up one the balls as it were.

Aizawa:{ You've done your research rather well didn't you? Well, you would've been correct that I would have expelled you immediately if you didn't have the potential of course. Now then Mind using your quirk this time Midoriya?} he says looking at him with a smile on his face.

At this everyone but mostly Bakugo all had eyes of disbelief on their faces. This boy in front of him didn't use his quirk throughout the entirety of the test and still got 13th in the rankings of the class.

Bakugo:{ Oi Deku! You little shit you've been holding out on me and saying you didn't Have a quirk! I'll kill you You lying sack of shit!} He yells out in rage as he activates his quirk as he goes for an attack on deku.

However he is restrained By Aizawa using a scarf and for some reason or another Bakugo noticed that he couldn't use his quirk anymore.

Aizawa:{ Stand down! Or else you'll be expelled as of this very moment.} he says in a serious as he retrains Bakugo back by force.

Izuku:( I wonder what they would say that it isn't a quirk. But magic and skills.) he says in his head in amusement.

Izuku:{ Just so you know I am quirkless Aizawa sensei. As if to prove it why don't you use that erasure quirk on me. Then you'll see that I am quirkless. All you see is hard work and dedication to my training regiment That I put myself upon.} He says to him with a grin as he uses one of his passive skills Enhanced strength.

Soon Izuku takes a step forwards which causes the ground on his feet to crack as it spreads across the entire circle he is in. Not a moment later, a gust of wind spread across the entire field like a relaxed breeze as it hit every everyone near him. However, they notice that even though they didn't take their eyes of Izuku for a second. The ball that was supposed to be in his hand was no longer there.

However Aizawa in particular couldn't believe what he was witnessing. For some reason or another he couldn't erase Midoriya quirk when he saw the dangerous cracks all around him. However he knows for a fact that it wasn't a mutated quirk. After all Izuku has no noticeable features of a mutated quirk on his body.

Izuku then Turns to face everyone who has been watching this little show of strength he's put on display to them. He has a mischievous grin of a little boy who has succeeded his prank on someone.

Izuku:{ Like I said earlier I'm quirkless, and yet I can still do this as you can see in front of you. Now then I'm not the exception to the rule you know. Give the quirkless as much time As I have trained then, they'll be able to put on a nice show for you all like I just did.} he says to every as he begins to walk back towards there direction and move passed them heading towards the locker room.

As the remainder of class 1A look on in amazement, Awe,fear and curiosity at the receding back of Izuku Midoriya, Aizawa the only one who still has a clear head and had a cold sweat go down his back.

Aizawa:( It seems that I may have let a beast into the fold) he says in his mind as he gave a defeated sigh. Which he then proceeded to tell the dum struck class that school is over for them and that he'll see them tomorrow.

=========Scene Changes========

Opening the door to his house Izuku goes and sets his bag near the door as he makes his way towards the living room. Where currently sees his mother giving him a loving smile but her eyes are not as she points at the T.V which is currently on the News.

He then gives a self deprecating laugh at what the news is currently talking back at the moment. Although a minor story is still About his little midnight stroll late last night.

Inko:{ Izuku honey...mind tell me why a supposed villain or vigilante saved an innocent girl. Which was followed by a death threat to the ones who cause her harm I wonder?} she says in a soothing tone all the while green and white lighting form on her fingertips as she has a smile on her face while her eyes aren't.

She notices Izuku look away from her to which she can tell Izuku is Looking off in a direction somewhere with melancholic eyes.

Izuku:{ It seems I'm become more like Hajime it seems.} he says out loud in longing voice for his past self.

Inko then has a vein pop on her forehead to which she proceed to electrocute Izuku all the while holding him up in the air with her quirk.

Soon Izuku's charred and ruined body falls to the ground in which he twitches a bit.

Inko Looks upon her work which is her son's charred body with smoke rising from it and says out loud.

Inko:{ It seems your not the only one Izuku who has gotten bad influence. I'm become like Yue and the other wives of Hajime it seems.} she says to him also looking in the distance somewhere at her past self.

Izuku then rises up mostly unharmed but still smoking a bit from his now ruined uniform.

Izuku:{ So it seems. I want my caring mother back} he says to her in a teasing voice as he tacks out of the Casual clothing and make it look identical to his uniform.

Inko:{ well I want my loving and caring son back who was always shy and lacked confidence around women. But we all can't have what we want now do we.} she says to him with a sigh as she then proceed to head to the kitchen to fetch for the food so that they can eat it together. Which was katsudon today.

After having small talks about what happened to them today and finishing their meals. The fluffy and warm atmosphere turn into a more serious one as Inko proceed to talk more sensitive matters at hand.

Inko:{ now then, organization we started up only a couple of weeks ago has made little ripples in the underworld and villain society as a whole.} she says to her son with her eyes narrowing dangerously as she places her hands in front of her on the table.

Izuku:{ That's a little concerning. Have we caught the eyes of the more influential people yet? Or are we still in the clear.} he says to his mother in a more serious tone while his eyes also narrow dangerously.

Inko:{ As of now no. However it seems we are going to have to expose ourselves to our little organization we have. It seems they want to see the leaders of the organization as it were.} she says to him with a grin on her face.

Izuku:{ really now? My how impatient aren't they now. Especially all the wonderful things we've done for them for the past couple of weeks.} he says with a chuckle as a grin also appears on his face.

Inko:{ It seems Generous pay, giving them housing,and more than adequate jobs wasn't enough for them.} she says with a chuckle.

Izuku:{ now then, enough with the supposed greedy little things trying to take over. Onto more pressing matters. Here's some information I've gathered during my little midnight walks these past couple of weeks.} he says with an amused grin as he sides a file to her that says top secret information.

Inko Proceed to open it up to see what's inside as see flips though all the documents from front to back. After 10 minutes of silence between the two. Inko has also and amused grin on her face.

Inko:{ My Izuku, I must say well done. No wonder everyone in the Haruia tribe praise you so highly. From blackmail on politicians to Government held secrets that the media would have a field day with. I must say I'm impressed.} she says to him as she closes the file which then proceed to disappear from view.

Izuku:{ I'm still a novice compared to what the Haruia tribe can do. One of them would have easily done what I did in more efficient and quite frankly least amount of time than a couple of weeks.} he says scratching his cheeks in embarrassment at being praised at his work.

Inko just stares at her some with warmth in her eyes at her son being embarrassed.

Izuku:{ Now then, What's our next move? I'm sure we could uses this information right away. I feel we would make too many enemies that way a little too soon for my taste. I prefer it gradual than outright having enemies in one go.} he says in serous but questioning tone to her.

Inko Thanks for a bit before arriving at a conclusion.

Inko:{ I would say is getting some new recruits in and as well dealing with the more greedier people in our mixed don't you agree?} she says to him in a confident tone.

Izuku:{ Sounds like a plan. Now do you want to do the easy one first or the hard one?} he says to her already knowing the answer himself.

Inko just grins at him

Inko:{ The easy one.} she says to him with a predatory grin on her face.

Izuku just smiles at her.

Izuku:{ Now then now that's done and dealt with. Let's continue our more light hearted talks shall we.} he says to her thus changing the mood of the room from a serious to a more fluffy and light hearted tone as he now has a nice innocent smile on his face.

Inko just gives a cramped smile on her face seeing her son doing a complete 180 from his previous self almost as if the prison worthy conversation they just had didn't happen whatsoever.

Inko:{ Seriously Izuku, Are you sure you my son? It seems that your Hajime's instead of mine by how easily your mood changed.} she says in a complicated tone to him to which he replies.

Izuku:{ who knows? Maybe the Izuku you know is long gone and has been replaced by the secret love child you and Hajime had in secret from the rest of his wives.} he says with a toothy grin on his face.

Inko just gives a defeated sigh.

For the remainder of the night Izuku and Inko talked about the affairs of the world, How Izuku is in the same class as bakugou while he himself trying to stop his mother reluctantly trying to kill Bakugo. On how if Inko is going to be the ninth wife of Hajime if it keeps going as it has been.

Which was followed by Izuku evading his mother's Lighting and fire Magic attacks before being restrained by her quirks. Which was then he was forced to be tickled to death by her. Soon though they head off towards their bed to get some sleep before they have to do what needs to be done tomorrow.

=========Scene changes======

In a room that is dark all around Is a man attached to life support systems while on a chair. And in front of him are Pictures of Izuku and Inko Midoriya of how they were before and after 10 months. And connecting to them Is a picture of pure static however he can easily see that the picture of a Teenager with two revolvers in his hands with blood splatters all round him.

As bodies of his disposable minions sent to monitor Izuku and Inko. The teenager in the picture revealed to him that this individual is a dangerous one enough that throughout his entire lifetime of being alive, he has never seen someone whose eyes have seen more death and despair like he has.

?:{ Who are You I wonder} he says in an integrated manner.

?:{ Well it not a pressing concern at the moment. However, I'm slightly curious as find out what relationship you Have with these two I wonder, to make them so drastically. That I found myself doubting I knew the both of them In the first place?} he says as he looks at both the Izuku Midoriya he knew, to the now new one who has seen more than a child of his age should've.

As well as Inko Midoriya who used to be the worrying and loving mother to now the new more seductive and cunning woman who has seen more than she should've.

To be continued...maybe

**I hope that this was a long chapter like I promised it would be. Also this won't be AFO is Izuku's dad Just saying. Although that might change in the future if you guys think it would be more fitting story. Also did you guys like the OC I put in. **

**Like I said earlier she'll mostly be in the background, popping up here and there from time to time. One last thing, Did I fix my grammar Issues, is it still noticeable,or did it a whole lot worse.**

**Let me Know. I also hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter like I did. However like most things that just my opinion on it nothing more. Anyways I hope you guys in the next chapter. I'm also on planning it to be long but it may end up short.**


	9. Chapter 7 Events leading to the USJ p2

**Ch 7: Events leading To U.S.J Part 2**

**The price of bonds and friendship**

**Disclaimer: giving you guys a heads up. There will be slight yaoi and forceful and gore in this chapter. Also they will be uncomfortable scenarios in this chapter as well. As for the yaoi well It's not a romantic kind of sense. You'll see as you continue to read the chapter. Now then I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

======The following night====

Currently heading towards an unknown location for a meeting with some of their more important members in the organization that they created themselves. Are a cute hansome teen and a temptress and beautiful woman who is also the mother of the cute and handsome teen.

The individuals in question are none other than Izuku and Inko Midoriya. Currently Izuku and Inko are heading towards one of the more luxurious restaurants in Tokyo at the moment. As such Izuku and Inko have outfitted themselves for such a luxurious restaurant. Izuku is wearing a suit that is blank and white.

He has his ring on his index finger like usual. As for Inko, she is wearing a one piece long black dress that exposes her shoulders and back. She has on white gloves and has black heels. Around her neck is and red sapphire necklace with beautiful engravings within them. Also on her right hand, she has her ring on her index finger as well.

As to how they got to the location they are at so quickly, well drove over with the car that Inko got after she finished and passed her drivers test.

After walking for about ten minutes, they reached the location that they were invited to. So they walk towards the man near the entrance using in or denying customers and say a few words to the person. At which the man lets them in no questions asked and told them head towards the most expensive room they had to offer at this establishment.

======In said room======

Currently in the room, are Inko and Izuku along with 4 other individuals. One is and man in his late thirties and has on a nice red suite. The second is another man that has a butler outfit and is standing in the corner of the room. The third is another man that has on a white suite that is in his mid twenties. And finally is a woman who is her mid tithes and has on and one piece dress that only exposes her shoulders and has a slit on her left side so that is reveals a little leg.

Each of these four are high in the pecking order, other than Izuku and Inko who are on the top and have authority over any of them. The meeting with these individuals lasted for quite awhile. So much so that there's hardly any more vehicles on the roads or streets at all(1 am). What they discussed were just updates on the on goings of the organization. So after finishing their meals and having a few drinks of wine. Izuku and Inko got up after wishing a lovely evening to the four and headed towards the door however….

Inko:{ What is the meaning of this all of you?} she asks in an authoritative tone looking back at the four behind them who now all have grins and eyes full of greed at this point.

What is she referring to is that when they reached for the door. About twenty or so men and women with rifles entered the room without warning and pointed their weapons towards them.

Shin:{ Oh what this is Mara, is a change of powers my lovely temptress. While we are grateful that you and your son have given us such favorable positions and power. We just felt that we would be more efficient in running this little organization that you and your son built.} he says back towards her and Izuku with a grin but has some lustful intention behind those eyes of his.

It isn't just him though, The other three and the men as well as the women that came in later have the same lustful

Izuku:{ So this is how you repay the kindness we've shown you all? My I must say I'm disappointed in all of you} he says to them in an authoritative tone but more of coldness to it.

Yunaga:{ My don't be like that Amon sweety~. I'm sure you and mother over would find this more than agreeable in the shift of power. After all, you will be more than happy with me and the rest of my companions that are eagerly waiting for you back at home~.} she says to Izuku licking her lips a little bit in a seductive tone.

Izuku:( oh great another shotacon. I'm starting to think all women are secret ladies in hiding at this point.) he says in his mind before narrowing his eye dangerously at them .

Inko:{ So then what's your plan? Our new and wise leaders.} she says in a sarcastic tone all the while trying to suppress a grin appearing on her face in amusement.

To which Izuku chuckles a bit. At which a gunshot flies passed their heads and hit the door behind him. In response, Both himself and Inko narrow their eyes at them in a cold manner.

Shin:{ Enough! Now then Amon and Mara, You are here by excommunicated by majority vote and since you all know too much. It would be in our best interest to silence the both of you. However, We four and the people around us are quite mercifully you see. After all,the both of you at the end of the day gave us quirkless and mutated quirks a place to belong and for that we are grateful. So in light of this, your lives will be spared if you are willing to become our little pets.} he says that last part with lust filled eyes.

At that everyone around him all drop their nice facades of gratitude and are Also filled with lustful eyes and grins appearing on all their faces.

However…

Inko:{ Hey Amon...Can we start already? At this point, the disgusting stares are more that enough for me.} she says out loud for them in a cold tone with her eyes full of killing intent.

Izuku:{Why not Mara, however leave the secret closet ladies in the group Unharmed. I have something special for all of them personally.} he says out loud for them to hear with malice in his voice.

The reason for his malice is because he has a brief flashback 11 months ago when himself and his mother in Orcus great labyrinth. To which he gives a glare that if looks could kill they would all be dead by now.

Inko seeing her son filled with such malice and hate. It didn't take much time at all for her to know what her son was thinking about at the moment. She closes her eyes in deep thought to which she also remembers Orcus as well. Soon her eyes are also filled with unfathomable malice for the people in front of her.

The others in the room could feel the temperature in the drop dramatically. However by the time they noticed it, it was already too late for them. After they've never taken their eyes off their former leaders. Even still Amon already sheathing his Katana in a slow manner. And Mara already lowered her bow. To which immediately ever one in the room realized one thing….however they realized that thing a little too late.

Not a moment later when Amon sheathed his Katana, The females in the group including Yunaga were all laying on their back like their strings have been cut as all of there eyes go completely white. As for the others. All of their heads knocked back as blood started to dip from their foreheads. Soon they as well fell face down hard on the white tailed floor. As the rifles they had fallen from they hands their owners couldn't hold onto them.

After a brief silence between the two. Izuku speaks up.

Izuku:{ Come on Mara, The night is still young. We've still got a few strings left to cut.} he says as he uses the gate key which opens to a dark room that no light can be seen through it. He then threw the Secret ladies all round him into that room before he closes the portal.

Inko:{ That your right Amon. The night is still young after all.} she says to him with a sadistic grin appearing on her face. Soon the bodies of corpses that were there disappeared without a trace as Inko lowers her right hand down showing the ring on the index finger.

After cleaning the stains of blood that were there which took about 5 minutes or so.

Inko:{ We're lucky that this room is soundproof and has no cameras or hidden ones aren't we.} she says to her son as she gets up from her previous posture and heads for the door.

Izuku:{ Quite right you are} he also says to her as he makes the way towards the doors as well.

After paying their food bill and some extra money to the person at reception and waiter for they excellent work. They then headed towards and mostly empty parking lot where no cameras or pedestrians were around. Also confirming that there were no heroes patrolling at this time of night.

Both Izuku and Inko changed into more comfortable gear as is where. As their clothes begin to change and transformed in an instant.

Currently Izuku's appearance was the one he had on in front off Tachibana. Except this time had his Katana on display on his side and His custom Railgun sniper rifle in his hands.

As for Inko. She had on a long sleeve dark leather jacket with fingerless gloves. Also had on combat boots that were black along with dark camo combat pants. Her hair color changed to pure black thanks to the rabbit hair pin she had on. She also had a mask Like Izuku's except with green lines going down the eye sockets. On her had she also had Rabbit ears as well moving like they were natural as well. Underneath her Long Sleeve dark leather jacket, she had on a dark shirt with the same breast plate like Izuku has except made it more comfortable for her to wear.

With their preparation complete, they both looked at each other and then they both looked up at the dark star lit sky above and only said one thing as they both closed their eyes.

Izuku/Inko:{ Let the cleansing hunt begin.} they both say in hushed tones as the words are carried by the wind and disappeared from the parking lot like they were never there in the first place.

Through the night and the early rising sun, countless dozens of quirkless and mutated quirks individuals traitors disappear from the face of the planet with none of their bodies were found in their homes or locations they were at. Only leaving a message to those in the know. Which of course made big headlines in the news as thirty people went missing in one night all across japan.

_**Let this be a Message to those who defy us. We hope you don't make the same traitorous mistakes like this Individual or individuals did. We offered you a place to call home. Don't then just go and spit on that generosity like these traitors did. **_

_**From Amon and Mara**_

With the final person marked off on the list of thirty Individuals that were traitors to them. Both Izuku and Inko gave a deep sigh as they watched the sunrise starting to come up in the sky.

Taking off both of they're masks still leaving the rabbit ears on their heads. They were tried since they used a lot of they're mana today from using the fly spells and indivisibility in harmony to travel all over japan to take care of the traitors in they're mixed. Which currently they were on top of the highest point on the Tokyo Tower to watch the sunrise. However they'll get their Mana back in about five minutes since it would be resorted back to full Mana capacity.

Inko:{ Hey Izuku,I suggest we hurry home and at least get some sleep.} she says to him in a slight tried but caring tone.

Izuku:{ I guess we should. However if I do sleep, I know for certain that I'm going to be late to class today. However, I guess that's a small price to pay .} he says with a chuckle.

Inko:{Hey Izuku..you fine?} she says worried tone for her son as she sees him shake in place holding his Katana near his chest tightly.

Izuku:{...I'll be fine for now...funny to think that after all the training and hell we had to go through..That there's still something I'm afraid off all this time. I guess that's why I have been cold or tried to keep women and especially older women at an arm's reach.} he says in a self mocking tone to himself.

However that is interrupted when his mother gives him a warm embrace as she pushes his head on her shoulder.

Inko:{..Izuku Its okay to cry if you want. Just know that unlike the last time, I'll be there to protect you when you need it the most and make for damn sure that person in question suffer more than she ever could.} she says in a saddened but comforting tone to him.

As these words leave her mouth. Her son lets out muffled sound of sadness and fear as tears trickle down his face. Which in turn cause her to do the same as well.

After a few minutes the get back to their senses and used the Gate key to open a portal back to their home and leaving the Tokyo tower vicinity.

======A few hours later at 11 am====

Izuku had been running towards his school since he was already late towards his class. Lucky for him His mother called the school ahead of time saying he was going to be late. So he won't just come in unannounced. Still though he had already missed homeroom,math,history,and literature classes. However he knows for a fact that his teacher Aizawa wouldn't be pleased with him once he gets their.

However since he has been using his skill invisibility and presence isolation, he hadn't been stopped by anyone or actually notice him jumping and running from roof to roof. And being on top of trains rood sometimes since he would use them as a platform to jump onto the next roof.

It only took him 10 minutes to reach his school from where he started.

Which know he had to hide behind a tree and deactivate his Invisibility and presence Isolation so that they could open the school gates for him.

Which they did of course.

==========At class 1A=====

The class was already in session once they've come back from lunch break. However since yesterday was a normal school day and such however other than turning in their costume designs to them so that they can get them today.

All though they didn't know that. However they've noticed that the first ever after confirming with their teacher Aizawa that in fact Izuku Midoriya was in fact quirkless.

This shocked everyone to the core however they also respected Izuku a little. Even Todoroki who is usually distance from everyone respects him in his own way of course. However they all know for certain that Bakugo and Midoriya have some history together since they're from the same middle school.

Once the class was over, Aizawa came through the doors and was about to announce something however the classroom door opened in hurry revealing a sweaty Izuku Midoriya catch his breath.

Izuku:{ I'm..sorry that I'm.. late, I have no excuse as to why. So did I miss anything} he says with and tired and forced smile before he breathes again.

The rest of the class stare At izuku as if he was a uma. As for Aizawa when they turn to see his reaction all they see him his a long deep sigh.

Aizawa:{ Midoriya...your lucky that your mother called in advance saying you were going to be here and 30 minutes ago no less. Yet you are already here so quickly. But no matter, just know that if your late again you'll be expelled. This is my only warning .} he says in a tired voice and motion for him to take his seat with the rest of the class.

Izuku just gives a nod back at Aizawa before he takes his seat.

Aizawa:{ Good now that your all here we can begin. But before that.} he says in an uninterested tone.

Is it then the door opens up revealing the number one hero.

All might:{I'm coming through the door like a normal person.} he says in a loud and fully energetic tone.

The whole class shock as they stared in awe and wonder at the number one hero.

However, one so student wasn't so keen that his presence was in the room. However he didn't show on his face. While the teacher was explaining was going to happen today. Izuku mostly drowned that out As All might and Aizawa Sensei left the room and told them to meet them At grounds Beta, with the rest of the class soon following behind them to change into their hero costume outfits,with him being the last one to leave the room with Todoroki being the one in front of him. However Unlike the others going to get their costumes from the same place. He diverged and headed towards the Beta grounds where they were supposed to meet up.

======At Ground Beta 30 minutes later=====

Everyone in class 1 A had already changed into their hero costumes. Everyone was admiring their Costumes. Although the girls found it quite displeasing that Minoru was staring at them with perverted stares.

However every single one of them were wondering where Izuku was in the back of their minds. Although that was dispelled when they heard his familiar voice calling out to them and stepping into their view.

Izuku:{ Sorry for the wait guys got lost somehow.} he says in a cheer full tone to all of them. Although he was already here from the beginning and already had a good look at everybody's costumes. However the more alluring costumes from the female camp didn't affect him at all since he had seen worse costumes and outfits back In Tortus. Still though he had to act a little bit mindful of his surrounding and played the part of and slight blushing boy at looking at the girls outfits and looked away from.

Everyone in the class stared in wonder and amazement at Izuku's heroes costume. While Bakugo and Todoroki just gave Izuku's costume nothing more than a glace before looking forward at All might.

What everyone else sees of Izuku's Costume was that he had on, Leather metallic pants of pure dark green. Had on along white metallic leather long sleeve coat with white gloves with a strange symbol on top of the gloves in black color. His shoes were combat boots that were dark black.

Underneath the coat he had one a normal black shirt with a dark green breast plate on top of it. On his sides if his legs were long dark knives with the same dark symbol in light green color. On his back was a dark menacing looking scythe about 20 foot long with with leather strappings going down the handle.

Side of his face was a pure white mask with two dark green lines going across the mask. The eye parts of the mask was covered in a dark black grass? From what they count see. Also on his back was a white leather pouch. He also had on a white leather belt going around his pants. Also on top of his glove his the same ring that they never see him take off.

With Izuku making his way where his classmates were. All might started to explain the jist of things by taking out a sheet of paper which he started to read from.

All Might:{ Now with young Midoriya here, we can begin.} he says to the young aspiring heroes in front of him. Which all of them became quiet and listen to what the number one hero had to say.

All Might:{ Now them Today you'll be in random pairs of two as you fight As heroes or villains indoors and secure the bomb they have hidden or stored away in their. The win condition for the heroes is that they capture the Bomb or defeat the villains in their. As for the villains their win condition is that they have to hold out until the timer has run out defending their objective,or taken out the heroes entirely.} he says in a slight inspiring tone to all of them.

However One of the students raise their hand and asks a question the majority of class were wondering about however to a select few in the class the answer was quite obvious.

IIda:{ All Might sensei, why do it randomly? Can't you guys select the pair more suited for each other to get a higher degree of success. That goes for the Heroes as well the villains.} he asks in confusion.

The rest of the class stare of All might waiting for his answer while The select few Individuals give a face palm to themselves.

Then they see All might think a little trying to think of an answer.

However before he can Speak up Izuku speaks up with a deep sigh before turning his full attention towards IIda.

Izuku:{ IIda, I sure All might can explain it to You as good if not better than I can. The reason for the Randoms of the pair is because out their. Heroes have to team up at random times before they can even get acquainted with each other or have a basic understanding of each other's abilities when facing a villain of a disaster. This trail is to simulate that for us today. Isn't that Right All Might.} he says with a deep sigh before turning towards the Number 1 Hero for confirmation.

All Might:( This Young man said everything Correctly.) He says in his mind as he gives a smirk before fake coughing as he looks to the rest of them.

All Might:{ While young Midoriya said most of what I wanted to say. They're still a few minor things he didn't mention. However, you wouldn't need that information for this exercise. However the other truth behind this test is how good are you guys working in tandem with one another. With that being said nothing thing to note is that you guys may find ways to improve yourself during this test as well see fatal flaws in your quirk abilities that you didn't think you all had before.} he says to them in an explanatory tone while still keeping up his smile.

However before he could announce the pairs, momo brings up another question and gets everyone to wonder as well.

Momo:{ Question All might sensei, why is it that Izuku is allowed to have weaponry while we don't?} she asked in an innocent tone which gets everyone to nod their heads.

However before all might speak up It is Aizawa to speak up instead.

Aizawa:{ The reason for it is because he is quirkles which puts him at a disadvantage against everyone here who can use quirks here. This helps him out even the odds if only a little for him to stand on equal footing with the lot of you.} he says in a tired tone before he looks towards Izuku's direction.

Aizawa:( I do feel sorry for anyone who thinks this kid is weak. Which is far from the case. However Izuku is more than meets the eye and is definitely hiding something. That and he doesn't say who trained him if what the entrance exams are to go by. This test is also to see Izuku's true strength.) he says in his mind as he look towards Izuku.

Izuku:( It didn't take long for the Aizawa to be a little suspicious of me. If he is then definitely the principle Nezu is as well and most certainly conscious of me. It's too bad I was starting to like it here. It looks like I need to reschedule my leave Of U.A and as of now, they don't have any evidence on me which gives me some leeway for now.) he says in his mind while giving a fake innocent smile as well a grateful nod towards Aizawa.

With Aizawa's explanation and reasoning to them. All the other students can't help but nod in agreement. He is quirkless after all.

All Might:{ Now with all the questions out of the way, Here the teams up the screen.} he says as he motioned with his hand towards the screen.

Teams: Team A (Izuku & Uraraka) vs Team D (Bakugo & IIda)

Team B (Todoroki & Mezo) vs Team I (Ojiro & Toru)

Team H ( Fumikage & Asui) vs Team J (Ejiro & Sero)

Team G (Denk & Jiro) vs Team C ( Momo & Mineta)

Team E ( Yuga & Mina) vs Team F (Rikudo & Koji)

All Might:{ Now will Hero team A and Villain team D get to you positions and. The villains will be given prep time while the Heroes will not.} he says out loud as the two teams move out while the rest of teams head towards a spacious room filled with monitors that show the battle ground location on all of them.

========5 minutes before Team A vs Team D battle=======

As Izuku was doing so finale checking on his equipment. Uraraka started up a small conversation.

Uraraka:{ Um Deku why Are you and Bakugo at odds with each other all the time.] she asks him in a curious tone.

Izuku looks over towards Uraraka direction before breathing a sigh before speaking up.

Izuku:{ First of please don't call me that. I know you didn't mean anything bad by it saying the name. However that's a demeaning term that Bakugo made up for me calling Useless and unwanted. Second, and please don't speak about anything your about to hear me say.} he says in a calm tone.

When he sees her nod in agreement he speaks up again only in a whispered tone only loud enough for both of them hear.

Izuku:{ Bakugo used to bully me all the time. He destroyed some of my belongings. Made bruises all over my body and a couple of burns here and there. Others joined in as well and the teachers turned a blind eye towards it all and some of them joined in. However when I would complain a bit to the teachers one time. They just told me that they were just rough housing me and scold me instead. Funny right? While I'm being scolded about complaining about my situation. The bullies and classmates using their quirks freely on me got away scott free.} he says that last part with venom in his words.

Uraraka hearing this goes though a couple of emotions before she speaks up again.

Uraraka:{ That is awful Midoriya. Why haven't you said anything towards the teachers here. You know if you did they would get rid of Bakugo for good.} she asks him in a slight sudden and aged tone

Izuku just gives her a self deprecating smile before facing ahead looking out towards the building where his enemies are currently in.

Izuku:{ Because even though he did all of those things to me. I wouldn't stoop towards his level and be cruel as taking his chance away at being a hero. Also it would be satisfying to watch his face seeing me kick his ass.} he says that last part with amusing grin before chuckling a bit looking forward to finally giving Bakugo some payback.

Uraraka:{ I'm Sorry I called all I thought is was cute because I thought It standard for I can do it, you know.} she says in a slight saddened tone but still giving him a smile.

At that moment, Izuku's brain stopped functioning for a brief moment and blushed genuinely for the first time in a while. As he looked away from her in embarrassment.

Izuku:{ Thank you? I'm not sure how to respond to that curve ball you just threw at me.} he says scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Uraraka just gives a genuine smile all the while giving a chuckle at his embarrassment.

Izuku:( I haven't had another woman force out a genuine emotion or reaction since Nea. Man I thought I would be used having taken unexpected compliments by now. I guess I needed Yue's and the rest of Hajime's wives training after all to become immune to such things.) he says in his mind in realization. However he composes himself as the air around him changes into a more focused and composed one.

Izuku:{ now then I'd say we have about two minutes left before we have to go in. So we'll go with my plan from here on out.} he says with a smirk on his face.

Uraraka looking over Izuku's face full of confidence causes her smile deeply with somehow her cheeks becoming pink color.

=====30 seconds before the battle starts====

While Izuku and Uraraka where having their conversation and planning out they're approach on handling the battle trail. Bakugo and IIda weren't having an eye to eye on how to take this test. Case in point is that Bakugo was walking through the hall all alone and pissed as hell. However he had on a vicious smile on his face while his eyes gave off a dangerous glint to them.

Bakugo:{ I hope your ready Deku. Your going to learn your place today. However unlike last time, I'll end this charade you have going permanently.} he says in a venomous tone. All the while smiling along the way.

=====15 seconds till the battle starts====

While the teams outside were doing they're preparations. The rest of the class 1A were in the monitor room watching how things were going to play out. However there was bets being placed on who was going to win this team vs team battle.

Mineta:{ So who you think is going to win guys? My pick is IIda's and Bakugo's team. Although I wouldn't want Uraraka to be hurt badly.} he says that last part in a perverted grin on his face.

Mina:{ As much as I hate to agree with Mr resident pervert over there. I also believe IIda's team is going to win this round.

They just have the deck stacked in their favor. Sure Uraraka maybe be able to do a few things here and there. However Since her partner is quirkless. Not that there's anything wrong with that, However against the firepower of Bakugo and the speed IIda has. I'd say this one is heavily One sided.} she says as she explains her reasoning.

Which in turn causes everyone to agree with her worlds.

As All might overhears the children's conversions and reasoning. He just can't help but feel he has Seen the Young Midoriya somewhere before. After all the reason he is here is teaching but also finding someone who is worthy of passing his quirk towards to. SO far he has seen two possible candidates in this school that he might consider passing on towards. One being apart of the Big Three and Eijiro who is in the room at the moment chatting and mingling with the other students.

Aizawa on the other can't help but give a smirk on how they are severely underestimating izuku's Capability ten fold. He knows what the kids in the background were make the calls as they see it. However in all his time as in Underground hero, Aizawa knows that this kid Izuku Midoriya has experience under his belt and how he managed to conceal himself so much so that even he himself didn't know where he was most of the time. For the first time in a long while, Aizawa had keen interest in the match up. However it didn't take long before All might made the announcement to begin.

All Might:{ Timer has just started,heroes you guys are given the go ahead to proceed with your mission you have 30 minutes.} he says over the microphone to the participants.

As soon as he said that everyone in the room witness a miracle and amazement on what had just transpired. The only one who wasn't was Aizawa who had a big smug ass grin on his face at watching everyone's reaction including All Might's as well.

======Battle start?====

All might:{ Timer has just started, Heroes you guys are given the go ahead to proceed with your mission. You have 30 minutes} when Izuku and Uraraka hear All mights voice over the speakers. Izuku when into action along with Uraraka who used Zero gravity on Izuku.

In which she held onto Izuku back when he jumped onto the roof of the building that was about 5 stories tall. From then Izuku used his presence Isolation skill and moved very quickly into the building going through room by room on the top floor in a minute before reaching where one of the ways for them to pass is right in front of him.

Izuku string as IIda getting into his own version of a villain role contacted His partner over the mic.

Izuku:{ Found the objective proceed to phase two} was all he said as he slipped in unnoticed as he hid behind one of the pillars and activating his invisibility skill Which cause his body and his costume blend in with their surroundings.

From there he got behind IIda very quickly and unnoticed. Which in turn he pulled out one of his smoke bombs which was dark green sphere and left drop to the floor on his feet as he moved behind one of the pillars as a smoke screen suddenly appeared in IIda's view.

Started by the unexpected smoke screen and shock that they've already found out the Bombs location He was going to call over net for Nakugo to come and assist him. However.

IIda:{ what?} he asked in confusion as he started to float towards the ceiling and stayed there long enough before he forced brought back down to earth.

He then saw Uraraka staring at him with a smile on her face as she released her quirk on him. Which caused him to hit hard on the floor. However as he was about to get up he felt a cold sensation on his neck as he looked down and saw a dark curved blade hitting the base of his neck as a tickle of bleed stated to form on the blade just barely touching his neck.

As he slowly turned to look who the scythe blade belongs to. He sees Midoriya with his mask covering his face. However the eye parts of the masks reveals a small red glint behind the dark glass.

Izuku:{ Surrender.} he said as if it was more of an order than a question.

IIda inside of his helmet gave a wry smile before answering. However he was stopped as Izuku interrupted before he said anything.

Izuku:{ Before you answer. Uraraka, go to the bomb but don't touch it yet Until IIda here says he surrenders.} Izuku said towards his partner in a commanding but pleasant manner.

Uraraka:{ Roger that Izuku.} she said to him in slight disbelief as she went towards the bomb and placing her hand just over it.

IIda:{ I don't have and option now do I?} he says in a defeated tone.

Izuku:{ Unless you want to make this painful for you then no I wouldn't.} he says to IIda in slight amused tone.

IIda:{ Fine I surrender} he says in a defeated tone.

Izuku:{Uraraka do it.} he says as he removes the blade away from IIda's neck.

=======A few moments before IIda's surrender.=====

Bakugo looking around for a boy but a minute now at the first floor in a now having an annoyed and angered tone as he yells out.

Bakugo:{ where the hell are you Deku!} he yells out in frustration however he then realizes at the last second.

Bakugo:{ Motherfucker…} he says in realization as he's about to bolt it up the floors but he stops in his place as he hears the announcement.

All might:{ IIda Tenya has surrendered and Team A has captured the Objective. Team A wins.} he says over the speaker in a slight shocked expression.

Bakugo:{ I lost….} he says in disbelief with utter shock in his voice.

As he falls to his knees with a murderous glint in his eyes.

Bakugo:{ You have humiliated me today Deku! I hope your ready for the consequences of your actions you utter trash.} he yells in a murderous tone as he looks towards his Gauntlets with a grin on his face.

=======In the monitor=====

One word or emotion fits the bill for everyone in the room. That's inducing the Expressionless and silent Todoroki as he and everyone else's eyes go wide in shock and disbelief at what had transpired.

Only for it to turn from shock into horror as they see Bakugo moves one of his hands upwards with his hand on the pin as he is about to pull it back.

All might quickly gains his composure before he's about to speak over the speakers for Bakugo to stop what he's about to do.

It happens. In a flash of white light in which all the monitors go dark Immediately.

Getting up from his Seat A hugely Upset Aizawa makes a break for the door to head towards the site.

Aizawa:( You better hope that none of my other students are hurt Bakugo Katsuki.) he says in his mind with an angered tone.

The rest of the students follow after their teacher after he which All might is left in the room by himself before he clutches his hands into a fist before he also heads towards the site.

All might:{ they did warm me not to put them together for izuku's Safety. I should have listened. I have failed as a teacher.} he says in his mind as he reaches the site before anyone else can.

All he sees that half of the building is destroyed with the rest of the building would collapse at any moment. However he sees Bakugo Katsuki walk out of the building slightly bleeding from his forehead while waving his hands around while still having a smug smile on his face.

Seeing how Bakugo isn't feeling remorse At all for what transpired because of him. All Might felt anger for the boy in front of him.

Soon the rest of the class and Aizawa caught up with All might.

They see the damage Bakugo did and some of them fall to their knees at the fear at what happen to Izuku,IIda and Uraraka. Other just stare at Bakugo with hatred and want to say something to him. One of them Todoroki has such malice and hatred for the boy so much so as his father right now.

However Before any of them can say anything The see a shadow descend quickly and Land laying both Uraraka and IIda unharmed with Izuku's back facing them. However upon closer inspection, Izuku's coat has spots of blood all over it. As izuku removes his mask and sets aside near the two they also see it has a blood hand print on the right side of it. As for the other two. They see rips all over their customs some worse than others. Debris of rocks can be seen in Uraraka's hair. As for IIda they see

How they notice that Izuku scythe that he had with him isn't in his hands or back. Then they noticed that Izuku, despite being in the blast radius. His costume doesn't have even a torn to it. Only the blood from earlier can be seen as the notable change.

They soon see Izuku rise slight shaking a bit and asks a simple question towards Bakugo who has a smug but still annoyed look on his face.

Izuku:{Why?} he asks in a slight cold manner to his former childhood friend.

======Rewinding a bit before Bakugo pulled the pin====

After Izuku Had tied up IIda's hand and feet so that he couldn't escape, He then gives Uraraka a high five. IIda seeing this gives a smile under his helmet. Which they process pull off of IIda's head.

IIda:{ well done Midoriya and Uraraka. I must say that was a solid plan you guys came up with. Al though I didn't know how I didn't see you come in at all even though I was watching the entrance?} he asks in wonderment.

Izuku just gives him a smirk

Izuku:{ Now IIda, you know as well as I do that everyone is listening on our conversation. They are also analysing this fight we had and are trying to figure out how I did it. Now that wouldn't be fun for them now would they? if they were just giving the answers just like that.} he says in a sarcastic tone towards him.

IIda gives a smile back.

Seeing the two interact Uraraka just chuckles a little bit.

Both Izuku and IIda look at uraraka a bit before they too also chuckle at how laid back the atmosphere is already between the three of them.

However as if mocking Izuku, the universe had other plans and ones that could hurt him the most.

Soon Izuku heard a noise, then the footing under their feet exploded in different directions and with no time to waste Izuku activated one of his costumes Hidden features that he had Hajime made for him.

Izuku:{ Spacial barrier.} he yells out loud as huge rocks,debris,poles,bricks,and beams pass through him and and redirects them somewhere else. He then lands on the other side of the building that hasn't collapsed yet. However it looks like it will soon. However as he is about to get out of the building he spots two individuals on the near him.

His eyes go wide as he makes his scythe disappear and head over towards their direction.

When his arrives, he can only see the two of them in such of pity it full yet circle state.

Gathering enough straight in her voice Uraraka speak up.

Uraraka:{ Hey..Izuku...mind giving me a hand here. It seems IIda has fallen asleep.} she tries to say it in sarcastic tone but cough up blood as it land on Izuku's shoes.

Izuku looks upon in anger, sadness, and guilt as he sees what he considers his friends before his eyes.

Uraraka has on her arm screwed by an iron bar going threw it. Her other arm is bent in a different direction. Her legs have deep flesh wound that are bleed out a lot on the floor. However, her most fatal wound of all is the huge iron bar going through her left lung. It also doesn't help that she is slightly revealing more skin that she should small cuts going through her body and bleeding out

Next to her is IIda who is in a far worse state than she is. Going through his cafes where his engine like parts are exposed are two iron bars going through them. He has multiple leg bones sticking out from his legs. His hands are in a worse shape as well. With multiple bone fractures on the hand and a couple of bent fingers. If that wasn't bad enough. Then the deep cut in his throat is to go by then he only has at least a minute left before he bleeds out and dies.

Looking over his friends in such a sorry state he gets to work immediately. However since he can't use magic to heal anybody yet, he'll have to use a few high healing potions for the wounds and broken bones/fractures to go back in place. However since he has both has the skills healer and medic, then he could provide more than ample first aid plus some.

…

…..

…

…..

…

After what feels like an eternity his finger performed ample first aid towards the both of them. However since he did just temporary stop the bleeding on the both of them. That doesn't mean they're out of the woods yet. Both of them lost a lot of blood by this point and iida is in a critical state now because of said blood loss.

He looks on towards the both of them with grief and pain in his eyes. As tears drip from insides his mask as it drops to the floor below.

Seeing this, the barely remaining conscious Uraraka with the remainder of her strength lift up her hand covered in her own pool of blood and puts her hand on his mask leaving a print on it. Izuku holds the hand tightly almost as if confirming it's real.

Uraraka:{ Izuku...don't cry ...you tired your best..Please if we are going to die anyway...at least send us off with a smile please.} she says to him in a weak and fragile voice before her hand goes limp in his hand as it slides of the mask and falls to the ground.

In all honest Izuku wants more than anything to use the satellite that Hajime made. However he knows in the greater scheme of things he can't just expose it for the two in front of him. No matter how dearly he treasures the both of them. However just because he can't use it doesn't mean he can't cave them. He summons out two crystal bluish white flasks in both of his hands. His eyes change to that of determination before opens the first flask and looks towards IIda.

Izuku:{ I am pretty sure you wanted a girl instead of me to do this for buddy. However you can't be picky if your life's on the line. It also doesn't help your case that if just gave you the flask normally then you'll be unable to drink the contents of this potion and waste a good ass potion. So you can punish me and hurt me later all you want. I am going to save you even if it means throwing away my morals out the window.} he says as he opens the flask and puts all of it in his mouth.

Which then proceed to do mouth to mouth CPR with him. He forcefully shoves the cons of the high positions down IIda mouth with his. After 10 seconds of doing so. He separates his mouth from IIda and wiping away the residues. He then opens the second one and looks over Uraraka who is unconscious. He gives out a loud groan in reluctance. However he proceed to talk towards her to see if she is still awake so that he doesn't have to do forceful CPR with her like what he just did to IIda.

Izuku:{ Hey please tell me that your awake Uraraka. I really don't want you to call me a pervert later who takes advantage of women because I felt like it. I also don't want to lose you as a friend as well.} he says in a hopeful tone waiting for a response for her for 10 seconds.

Izuku:{ Yeah I figured as much.} he says in a slight saddened tone hoping for her to wake up.

His tears still haven't stopped even though out the first aid and Forceful CPR.

So like with IIda he downs the second flask he proceeds to do mouth to mouth CPR forcing her to drink the contents of the flask. After 10 seconds he separated his mouth from her's. After 30 seconds Uraraka bodies and IIda wounds and bones started to go back in place as well closing the deep flesh wounds as well. Seen that he succeed, Izuku drops to his knees gives a silent cry of joy that he was able to save both of them.

However that is interrupted when he catches sight of All Might and the one who cause heavy wounds in the first place almost resulting in their deaths. So silently he gets up and puts the two over his shoulders and proceed to use Air dance/walk to move around in the air.

=====back to present===

Baukug hearing izuku question with him trembling and his face showed signs of tears coming down them. Bakugo thought that he succeed to showing how curl and stupid it was for Izuku to case his dream. So he thought with this final push he'll finally break him.

Bakugo:{ why ask? Well because you aren't supposed to be here Deku. Because you got in the way that Those useless extra got hurt a little. You see know Deku! It's because your here, that all this happen in the first you dumbass. You happy now Deku.}

Bakugo{ Because to become a hero and what its means to be a hero is to stand in the face adversity and win every single time no matter the number you face against. Those that fail aren't heroes in the slight and don't deserve to become one in the first place.} he says with a smug ass tone to his voice as he sees Izuku stop shaking and looking towards the ground.

Everyone looking at the scene played out in front of them. They all had the same thought at the moment. That Izuku aspiration to become a hero were broken. All Might and Aizawa don't always see eye to eye. However on rare occasions like this one, they with out about agree that today of all days. The Boy named Bakugou Katsuki will be punished severely.

In that Moment when he heard Bakugo's explanation as to why he did what he did. He knows for a fact that something in him broke and he knows for sure that it can never be recovered again

Izuku:( For such a stupid reason. That reason is why you decided to almost kill the closest people I get to call friends in this world? For the sole reason Becasue I was in your fucking way?) he says in his head thinking about the reason Bakugo presented to him.

Izuku:(Is this going to be a regular Occurrence if I let anybody who let in finally. For them only to get beaten and nearly killed for petty reason as this one. If that is truly the case, then I guess I'll stop letting people in if this is going to await me in the ins. It's funny really? When I start to enjoy myself once more, the whole comes knocking at my door and Taking it away.)

Izuku:( Did I just break? No I didn't but I'm dam closer now than I was moments ago. Damn you Bakugo! Since you've gone I take away from something away from me. It's only fair for me to take away something you've been desperately trying to avoid happen. I hope this hurts you.) he says in his mind with malice.

However before they could speak up they heard a maddening chuckle which then turned into a laugh. They all saw laugh himself off for a bit. Before Bakugo got annoyed and slightly ticked so he spoke up.

Bakugo:{ what so funny huh Deku!} he yells out getting closer towards however he stops completely still when he hears his next worlds.

Izuku:{ If what you say is true then I guess you failed horribly today Bakugo Katsuki.} he says that last part with venom towards him.

Bakugo:{ What do you mean by that Deku?} he asked in an intimidating tone just a couple of feet away from him however he unconscious moves a step back when he sees his former and innocent childhood friend look at him with eyes devoid of light and emotion with a horrify grin appearing on Izuku face.

Izuku:{ It's like what I said Bakugo. If you go by what you said, that means you've already failed to become a hero if we go by your logic. Isn't That right?} he says that last part in a cold tone filled with malice for him.

Taking a couple of steps back at the pure cold malice filed words coming at him from some who was a push over for the majority of his life. Bakugo felt shock and anger going through his body. He then activates his quirk even though that blast earlier took a lot out of him.

How for some reason he feels a huge pain in his chest looking at his former childhood friend in such a state. He knows he didn't take damage from any kind all day except a couple of rocks hitting him on the forehead. He then see Izuku form mocking grin at him as if he'd found something hilarious.

So he'd had to ask as what he found funny however as if he was reading his mind Izuku speaks up once more.

Izuku:{ Hey Bakugo, do you know your making a lovely expression in your face right now. I wish you could see the look on your face. After all It's fucking pricelss to think you could feel hart ache and guilt now that you see me in this type of way.}he says trying to contain his laughter. However it returns into the cold emotionless eyes and expression on his face.

After hearing what Bakugo said to Izuku,and Izuku's personality. All might couldn't bear to watch anymore. However he knew one thing for sure and Aizawa would Agree with him when he says that Izuku midoriya needs Psychological help and fast. They don't know how long Izuku heart and state of mind have this way.

However they know that Izuku is about to break and is walking over a very thin line. It's too dangerous to have Izuku in this type of state. Sound finally have enough All might and Aizawa had to step in even if they've have to get personal.

However, one thing made them stop for a brief second.

Izuku:{ Your right about one thing Bakugo. I'm not fit to become anymore. Not now not ever. Well at least by this world society's standards} he says to him before he reverts back to the one Bakugo knows very well.

With all needed to be said Izuku begins to head back and passes his teachers and classmates without looking back at them as he heads home.

Izuku:( I hope this was worth hurting my friends you asshole. Because you've just lost the only one who was at your corner the longest time. I hope is was worth it because you've just lost any manner or form reconciliation between us.) he says in his mind walking though the ground beta doors and leaves. However a single and final tear falls from his face as it hits the ground.

After a few minutes of dead silence. Aizawa went to go look for Izuku and left All night to continue with the Batte Trails. Eventually Recovery girl came and took the Both Uraraka and IIda back to she can treat them and make them be able up on their feet again in due time.

Through the rest of the class and Battle while the tension was still there. It wasn't how I was before Bakugo and Izuku exchange. Bakugo was sent home early since he wasn't in the right mind set. As for Izuku..

=====At the main entrance of U.A 6:pm===

Izuku had is school bag and was already heading out of the entrance before he stopped and turned around to see his teacher breathing in and out like he was running marathons. This brought a smile to his face. However that quickly fades away he gave a replay.

Izuku:{ Sorry Sensei, I'm not feeling well so..} he was going to say more however he was interrupted by Aizawa.

Aizawa:{ Midoriya...Come back with us. Class isn't over yet so, what your doing is pretty much ditching school at this point.} he says to him with genuine concern in his voice.

Izuku just smiled a genuine smile however this time, Aizawa can tell the enormous pain and struggle behind that smile.

Seeing that, Aizawa can't help but want to help out the boy in front of him.

Izuku Also notices the genuine concern that his teacher is showing towards his well being. He can't help but wish he was there all those years of bullying and suffering he had gone through. He truly believed the man in front of him a true hero and one he wishes he made his Idol instead of All Might.

Izuku:{ Hey Aizawa Sensei, will you watch how this foolish student of your goes about his path to becoming a hero?} he asked with genuine tone with a smile on his face.

Aizawa hearing the boy's request. He knows for a fact that he's too far gone that nobody can save him anymore. Aizawa just gives nod in agreement. However he asks one thing from Izuku.

Aizawa:{ Tell me something Midoriya.. What happen to you during those 10 months.} he asks as a gust of wind blows passed the both of them.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Izuku says something to him.

Izuku:{ Even if I told you...you still wouldn't believe me} he says with calm and collective tone towards him.

Aizawa:{ Try me} he says with genuine interest.

Izuku:{ I'll give you an actual warning Sensei. They are powers in play and behind the scenes that are beyond your control. If you still wish to see what's behind the veil like I have. Just know only the dark Abyss awaits you.} he says as he pulls out a flash drive with a crest on it and throws it towards him.

Which He proceeds to catch it and looks at it.

Izuku:{ Press the crest on top with your blood if you wish to return it to me. However, just know that if you open it, then your life as you know it ceases to exist. It also goes without saying,don't go tell anybody what you see on that drive Sensei.} he says that last part as a warning before he heads off down the path leading away from U.A.

After a couple of minutes Izuku stops still as he sees feels a familiar princess next to him.

Inko:{ Izuku...Hajime Nagumo is waiting for us. It seems we've been called in.} she says to her son in a calm and serious tone.

Izuku:{ Well don't want to make our demon king wait on us now do we.} he says in amused tone to his mother.

Inko smiles at her son but notice what happened to her son.

Inko:{Izuku…} she says in a saddened and pained tone.

Seeing as she caught on, Izuku forms a sadden smile on his face.

Izuku:{ I know...I hope That Hajime can fix it like he usually does.} he says to her in a slightly hopeful tone.

…..to be continued….maybe

P.s the results from the other teams happens exactly the same way like in the anime and manga.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter at least. The majority of the chapter came to me on the last minute. Did I make the guilt part and sad parts in the chapter forceful or not. I really want to know. Also did I make the Izuku's scene with Bakugo good or not. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and continue to look forwards towards the the coming chapters. Till next time I hope. Oh and One more thing should I let Aizawa in on the know or not. I want your opinions on this.**


	10. Chapter 8 Events leading to The USJ p3

**CH 8: Events leading to U.S.J part 3**

**Debrief and Class representatives.**

========At The Midoriya's Residence 6:45pm======

We arrived at our home fairly soon before it became dark. As we entered our home, Myself and my mother set down our belonging near the entrance. Afterwards we headed straight for the living room,in which Hajime was sitting and watching the news with a grin on his face. After all, the current headline was how thirty quirkless and mutated Individuals vanished without a trace leaving only a massage near each of the crime sites. However before we could speak up,Hajime turned toward us with a grin on his face.

Hajime:{ My if it isn't Amon and Mara. It seems the both of you have started something interesting didn't you?.} he says in mischievous tone towards the both of us.

The both of us give a deep sigh in resignation before we made our towards the empty couch across Hajime.

Izuku:{ It seems your back our great demon king. What do have in need for the both of us this fine evening.} he says back in a mischievous manner along with a grin forming of his face.

Inko just gives a brief chuckle at the antics of both her son and Hajime.

Seeing how they weren't phased in the slightest and went along with it. Hajime gave sigh before he continued.

Hajime:{ Alright enough with the names, I'm sure we could continue our little playfulness for much longer if we wanted to. However, I'm sure the both of you want to hear the reason as to why I'm here know?} he asks the both of them in a questioning manner.

Inko:{ Of course Mr. Nagumo} she says back to him in a more formal tone.

Hajime:{ Good, Now than before we proceed, is there anything the both of you want to tell me.} he asks the both of them again.

Izuku gives out a deep sigh before he explains what has transpired in the week so far.

After about an hour so of retelling what has transpired so far. He stops as he sees Hajime's facial expression filled with slight murderous intent within it at the moment. However that fades away after a couple moment of silence before he speaks up again.

Hajime:{ You can't just catch a break can you kid. As for your problem right now, I'm sure we could fix it. However whatever you lost is gone forever to you I'm sure.} He says in a more somber tone to him with slight sadness in his eyes.

Hajime:{ I'll tell you this much though, I would have killed him no questions asked.} he says in a slight murderous tone.

Izuku:{ I know. I would've done the same however, the time and place along with so many witnesses around me. I would be forced to kill all of them. They would have been needless casualties at that point.} he says his reasoning to Hajime.

Hajime:{Good,now then as for your teacher Aizawa Shota correct? Are you sure he is trustworthy.} he asks back in a more serious tone.

Izuku:{ He is, Rather he is the only person and hero we probably have on our side in this, as his morals and ideals are different from the other heroes. Especially in the case with All might. Which by the way you information was spot on in saying he was going to be one of the teachers there.} he says to Hajime back with a confident tone.

Hajime:{ I trust your judgement on this one you know what must be done if he does tell anyone else yes? I want the information on your powers and the fact we exist at the moment..} he says in a more commanding tone towards him.

Izuku:{ I'm aware, however Aizawa Sensei is the only other person to show actual care for my well being. In fact he's the only other person other then you or my mother to notice that something within me broke.} he says with a slight smile on his face.

Hajime knows that izuku lets his genuine emotions and feeling hard to anyone. So the fact that this Sensei of his is able to see what Izuku state of mind and heart. Aizawa shots seems someone trustworthy enough that Izuku risked his secrets laid bare and exposed for all to see. He would be lying to himself to say if he wasn't interested in him at this point.

However, That isn't his call and quite frankly he still rather be in the shadows and hidden away from this worlds sight. After sorting his own thoughts on the matter, he continues to speak to izuku.

Hajime:{ As much I would love to meet your Sensei myself, I'm afraid that I can't afford to reveal myself just the as for the true reason I'm here.} he says to them in an authoritative tone that leaves no room for refusal.

With that Both Izuku and Inko drop the facades they had on and reveal their true selves as both of their eyes loses any warm light within them and are replaced with those devoid of any sort of compassion and mercy whatsoever.

Inko:{ So Mr. Nagumo… what do you have for both myself and my son this fine evening.} she says to him in a cold manner but with respect within it.

Hajime eyes also loses there light and turn into those devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

Hajime:{ I like you both get straight to the point. Unfortunately your current bodies won't cut it on this mission. You'll need to transfer your souls into your secondary bodies I created for the both of you. After all those bodies will be the perfect disguise and avoided any suspicion that my befall the both of you.} he says to them with a commanding tone.

As he does, he sets a custom made pad as it turns to display holograms in the air with information on their targets and locations for their current assignments.

As both Inko and Izuku read and look at the photos on the holograms, Hajime gives them a brief summary on their assignments.

Hajime:{ Your Mission is simple, You both will be teleported to Los Angeles, California. From there, You are to head towards the mansion in Hollywood you see on the hologram in front of you. The owner of the mansion Is well known Hero in America going by Cellular theory. His quirk info is all there so you both can read it later on. However this Hero has a hidden side from the media and his current family. His mansion has underground action hall.}

Hajime:{From there he sells mutated and quirkless individuals to others for their pleasure. As to who the others are, well let's just say that these are pieces of scum of the earth. The ages range from 10 - 30 years old. Male or female. They sell these people like common slaves.}

Hajime:{ Your job id to eliminate this hero along with any people in the action area themselves. After That you are to release any of the individuals taken from their families. Unfortunately all of them there are declared decide and can't be returned to each of their families or loved ones.}

Hajime:{After all, the families of these people along with loved ones had already had the funeral for the supposed member or loved one they lost. Since that's the case, all of these individuals will be transferred to the world of Tortus. The rest is classified information to the both of you. Just know that they'll be in good hands from there onwards. Any questions.} he says to the both of them as he sees them read through the information before Izuku speaks up.

Izuku:{ How do you want us to proceed with the mission?} he asks in a questioning tone

Hajime:{ silently. Since we don't any of you to be known yet.} he says in a confirmation tone.

Inko:{ I'm assuming your going to accompany us on this mission? After all, I'm pretty sure there will be screams once we start.} she asks to confirm her submissions.

Hajime:{ Your right on this point, I'll have created a field of noise cancellation around the entire mansion. You don't have to worry about the underground action hall,it is soundproof after all. And should anyone make it passed the both of you I'll be on stand by by and deal with them.} he says in a confirming tone.

Izuku:{ I know this person is scum of the earth and all, but why was this person lucky enough to catch your eye if you don't mind me asking} he asks wanting answers from him.

Hajime:{ I'm glad you asked. The reason is simple. While there are other more dangerous individuals wanting immediate action. We can't move on those just yet. Also this person has blackmail material on the governor,mayors and councils throughout California. With him gone and the blackmail material destroyed, The entire state can mobilize against the corruption of the heroes and organizations in California. Also it doesn't help that we get the entire state of California to turn a blind eye on your actions in the state from now on.} he says finishing his explanation

Izuku:{ I'm assuming we entire to the event taking place yes?} he asks in wanting confirmation

Hajime grins a bit before giving them a nod.

Hajime:{ You both will be separated in the underground action in different locations. However one of the positions is well, curl, to say the least. Izuku you'll be as one of the keepers watching all the individuals they brought to sell. However you'll also be in a lets says demeaning outfit. As for Inko you'll be at the tables serving as a waiter to all of the customers there. However like izuku you'll have to wear something demeaning as well.}

Hajime:{After all the only people with quirks themselves are the customers and the hero himself there. Just so you know you both can be sold off as well. So don't cause a scene until you'll have to start the mission. Lucky for the both of you. Should you be suddenly auctioned off the customer that bought you can't claim you until the event is done.}

Hajime:{ In which you'll still be working during the meantime. The same with the other quirkless individuals and mutated ones as well. They also can't be claimed until the end of the event. Your mission will start when all of the people are brought onto the stage where the customers will pick up their rightful possession.} he says to them with slight anger in his eyes as well as disgust.

Izuku and Inko have the same emotion in their eyes as well. However they have to ask since they can't find any information on the attire they are supposed to wear.

Inko:{ About the attire we have to wear.} she asks in wonderment.

Hajime:{Right about that… well let's just say it's something that the both of you wouldn't like.} he says as with slight disgust in his voice.

With that he changes the holograms to pictures of individuals in different attires they are supposed to wear. He can see Both Inko and izuku faces turn visibly disgusted at what they have to wear.

Izuku:{ Your kidding right? If that's the case, can't we just kill all of them first and be done with it.} he proposes a different method to do the entire mission.

Hajime:{ I would if I could However, this infiltration is the best option we have in succeeding without civilian casualties. However that doesn't mean this plan is full proof. So if something goes awry, you are free to do whatever is takes to complete the mission by any means necessary.} he says looking towards the both of them with cold eyes on his face as his tone contains no warmth to it.

Inko and Izuku just sighed and got up from there seats.

Inko:{ So when do we proceed Mr. Nagumo.} she says in a calm tone.

Hajime:{ It will be after Izuku has returned from U.S.J. It seems that a rescue exercise is going to be held there… among other things.} he says that last part as a warning.

Izuku and Inko narrow their eyes a bit at that last part.

Inko:{ what do you mean?} she asks in a slight cold tone.

Hajime:{ While nothing is certain yet since my information network here just briefly caught wind of it. It seems someone plans to make a move on the U.S.J itself. However I'm certain that it will be the day when Izuku heads off for U.S.J training.} he says with certainty.

Inko:{ If that's the case shouldn't we warn the authorities of the imminent threat?} she asked already knowing the answer herself.

Hajime:{ While that would be Ideal, do you honestly believe to take us seriously? After all, no one would dare attack U.A or U.S.J for that matter. Also the true reason is that why we shouldn't say anything towards the authorities yet is because I want information on these guys first and determine a threat to the overall plan we have in I'm sure they'll cancel their operation if discovered and will be looking for the leak in information amongst their ranks.} he says explaining his reasoning.

Izuku:{ Okay then. I'm assuming that you'll be heading back towards your earth Hajime?} he asks in wanting confirmation

Hajime:{ Yeah. After all, I have to attend the board of directors meeting for my company after all.} he says getting up from his spot on the couch he was sitting on.

Inko:{ I find it amusing that As powerful as you are, you choose to continue to serve a regular citizen back in your world. Even though there isn't anyone strong enough to stop you. And those that have a slight chance are your allies.} she says chuckling a bit.

Izuku and hajime also chuckle in amusement as well.

Hajime:{ Oh and one last thing before I go. Should you guys complete your mission then. I'll have the both of you go through your final training and that is clearing one of the Great Labyrinths in Tortus by yourselves.} he says to the both of them.

Getting a nod from the both of them. He waved them goodbye before he uses his universal Key and steps through it heading back towards his home.

After they see the portal close, Izuku and Inko Head towards each of their respective rooms to change into their respective attires as Amon and Mara. From there they use the gate key to head towards Their main HQ near Okinawa.

========The following Morning at U.S.J 6 am====

Currently in Nezu's Office, are Eraser head, Vlad King, Midnight 18+,All Might and Present mic. As for why these individuals have gathered well.

Nezu:{ Good your all here. Now then I'm sure you all seen the news story yesterday no?} he asks in wanting confirmation from the group

He gets a collective nod in confirmation. So he Hands Vlad king to pass out the file of documents he has to everyone in the room. Once he sees that everyone has the file he continues

Nezu:{ I want you all to look over the file you have in your hands. After you've finished reading it. I want your opinions on the matter on a later date. You are dismissed.} he says walking towards the window that has a view of the city itself.

With that each of the hero Take their leave and head back to their respective classrooms as staff of U.A.

Nezu just narrows his eyes as he watches the sun begin to rise over the horizon in wonderment of the action of this New and Unknown threat. While the other ignorant masses think it isn't that major of a problem. The heroes here in japan don't think so at all. However without any leads to trace back to these two individuals Amon and Mara. He knows for a fact that something Major is coming and soon.

====That same morning at a reclusive bar somewhere====

Kurogiri was cleaning the last of his glasses and turns off the T.V still reporting on the disappearance of thirty quirkless and mutated individuals.

Kurogiri:{ It seems this new group has made their move sensei.} he says to the static turned on T.V screen.} he says in a calm tone

?:{ It seems to be the case… Kurogiri when tomura wakes up from his sleep send him to U.A. from there he should know to do without me having to explain myself.} he says in a calm and composed tone.

======At Class 1A a few minutes before Homeroom=====

The class was back to it's warm atmosphere that it had. That and the groups of friends were discussing the Hottest topic at the moment. The new villains of Amon and Mara Have become the topic of discussion.

Izuku can't help but smile in amusement. However he also joins in the conversion between IIda and Uraraka. These two are the only ones in class that are able to him unreservedly and unbiased opinions. However Unlike before how IIda and Uraraka were before. Their attitudes around the entire class became somewhat distance and were always near Izuku.

However there obstinate for Bakugo became apparent real quick when he walked into the room. Which of course Bakugo shrugged off by not minding it. From there Eijiro was the only on taking to bakugou at the moment since he's the only one who can get a decent emotion from him. Many crazy and weird theories were thrown out about who Amon and Mara were.

However that settled down real quick when Aizawa entered the room after the bell rang signaling that Homeroom had just begun.

Aizawa:{ Alright listen up, today you be doing something very important today.} he says in a slight serious tone

With that the entire class frozen in an instant at the serious atmosphere.

Aizawa:{ You'll be… choosing class representatives} he says in an uninterested tone.

Everyone else( That Surprisingly normal!) they said in tsukkomi in their respective minds not wanting to draw Aizawa's attention.

Aizawa:{ I'm not going to tell you how to do it, just get on with it on your own. You have until homeroom ends to decide on your class representatives. I'm going to take a nap real quick} he says as he slips into his yellow banana sleeping bag that has a freezer and food within it somehow among other things.

Seeing as their Sensei isn't going to help, Multiple individuals ended up giving out themselves as choice to be representatives. This lasted for about Five minutes before Momo proposed a solution.

Momo:{ How about we do this democratically. Each one of us will write a name of ho would be best fit as representatives.} she says stating her opinion in a composed manner.

Mina:{ But wouldn't that just make everybody writes their own names for nominee? That defeats the purpose don't you think.} she says stating her opinion as well.

IIda:{ I see your point, however you be quite surprised at what everybody's choices will be.} he says interjecting his opinion and reaffirming Momo's suggestion.

Momo gives a slight smile at Iida in gratitude. IIda gives a nod of acknowledgement towards her.

Sero:{ Since there isn't any other good Ideas thus far. We'll go with Yaoyorozu Idea for now and see how it goes.} he states his honest opinion.

Seeing how nobody else is in reluctance. Momo gives a sigh in relief before she hands small pieces of paper to everyone around the room along with remainder of the homeroom period was spent on thinking up on who would be representative and tailing up the numbers of which to people would be.

They left the tailing the numbers up to their teacher since they at least wanted him to do something. That and it was nearly the end of the homeroom anyways.

Aizawa:{ After Tailing up the numbers, Your class President and vice president Are IIda Tenya and Momo Yaoyorozu. Congratulations you two. Meet at the staff room so that we can confirm and accept both. Do this at the end of homeroom of you would.} he says in an uninterested tone before he heads out the room just a few minutes before the bell rings.

IIda and Momo look around the room in bafflement. They are a few individuals in the room have amused grins on their faces.

Sero:{ Congrats you two make us proud.} he says words of encouragement to the both of them.

Uraraka:{ Likewise congrats IIda,Momo, You deserve it.} she says with a smile on her face.

Iida:{ You all have my full gratitude. However don't you think that there are more qualified Individuals for this type of Position.} he asks in wonderment

Momo has a sudden sad expression on her face for a moment but hides quickly covering it with a smile. However that didn't go unnoticed by the few individuals in the classrooms. Todoroki, Izuku and Fumikage all noticed it. However, all three of them look at each other for a brief moment. With just that glance at each other they understood who was going to speak up. In which in turn earning full respect of the other two.

So Izuku with a sigh speaks up after keep his peace.

Izuku:{ IIda, while you may think that. The rest of the class felt that the both of you deserve the job than anyone else in this room. To explain, Not only did Yaoyorozu quite down the class to explain her idea. Which in turn was followed by you giving more facts and backing up her Idea as well. I'm sure I could keep going listing of more. However I'm sure you get the rest without having been told now do you.} he says in a calm tone as he closes his mouth once more.

In the corner of his view, he sees both Fumikage and Todoroki giving a grin of acknowledgement at him. Which he returns with one of his own.

Seeing anymore refusal would be useless at this point. Iida pushes up his glasses with his index finger which cause the light reflect off of it. He grins a smile a bit before he speaks up once more.

IIda:{ Once again you all have our gratitude. Now then I suggest we hurry along to the staff room so that we can named Official as President and Vice President of Class 1A.}he says to her as he leads her towards the door.

Momo:{ Right.} she says as she has a blinding smile on her face as she follows him out the door as well.

Izuku:( Thank God...I'd Rather not having to deal with being class representative. I thought I kept a low profile. Well considering what I have done with the class so far, I suppose it's my fault on this one.) he says in his mind as he looks upon the board.

Class representatives choices.

IIda Tenya: 6 votes

Momo Yaoyorozu: 6 votes

Todoroki Shoto: 2 votes

Katsuki Bakugo:1 votes

Izuku Midoriya:5 votes

Izuku:( At least I won't have to do anything major for now. After all I'm mostly an enforcer than leader of the organization. I'm sure my mother can handle the paperwork for me.) he grins in his mind as the bell rings singing the next class.

===== U.A cafeteria Lunch hour=====

After mostly finishing up his food with his friends. Izuku made his way near the vending machine to get a vitamin water. However it seems he it's the only one it seems. While they are multiple and countless students around, hardly anybody comes around the vending Machines. So he is slightly surprised to someone near him at a different machine. However Izuku knows he's in slight trouble since he recognizes that hair color. Even though he saw the teen only once. This teen left that much impression on him. So when the boy also gave a slide glace in his direction. His eyes light up a single thought passed in Izuku's head.

Izuku:( Fucking fantastic. Well gotta book it now) he yells in his head.

He gives a respectful bow to him before he turns his back on the teen and attempts to leave.

However his arms is graphs by the teen and Izuku mentally curses in his head. Very slowly he turns his head towards the teen.

Izuku:{ Um, do you need something from me?} he asks playing innocent.

?:{ I saw the reconition in your eyes mister vigilante. Although I didn't expect to find you hear studying at U.A.} he says in a slight composed tone

Izuku:{ I'm not sure what you mean. Maybe you have me confused for some else. While it was nice chatting with you, I must get back to my friends.} he says in a polite tone with a fake smile before he shakes off the hand grabbing his arm politely.

However as he was about to leave. The boy gets in front of him, blocking his escape path.

Izuku:{ I really need to get back with my friends if you don't mind.} he asks still being polite but his smile is slightly faltering.

He sees the boy visibly sigh before he speaks up.

?:{ Please don't make me get the truth out of you by force please.} he says to him in a slight intimidating tone.

Izuku gives a deep sigh and drops the facade before he appears behind the boy with his hand pointed at the base of the neck of the teen.

The Teens eyes open wide in which he feels slight touch at the back of his neck.

Izuku:{ I'll just say this once, I'm not the person your looking for.} he says to him in a slight cold tone.

Izuku:{ I already have enough trouble as it is being quirkless and finding out that my bully goes to this school. Don't make my life harder than it already is.} he says to him as he disappears into the crowds of students.

Shinso hearing that the boy was quirkless was unbelievable. There was a rumor going around about a Hero course student was quirkless. He didn't really believe at the time. However hearing it from the person himself and that same person was the vigilante a month ago. He is absolutely sure of it. However before he makes his way back to his isolated spot he notices a white piece of folded paper in his pocket. So he pulls it out and opens it. He formed a grin on his face as he pockets it.

Soon ten more minutes pass by as Izuku is just listening on the conversation His two friends were having. It is then the alarm goes off.

The whole cafeteria designs into chaos. Thinking the worst outcomes in this situation. Iida along with Mom who just happened to be near our little group decided to act. So curiosity getting the better of me. I used One with shadows and presence Isolation Move through the crowd with ease. As soon as I arrived near one of the windows, in my sights i could see that the teachers were pushing back the media that just happen to get in somehow.

Making my way back to the Iida and the others. I could see them trying to get the attention of everyone to calm down.

Izuku:{ Iida! It's just the media, a false alarm!} I yell over the crowd.

Seeing his head turn towards my direction his gives a nod. He says a few words to Momo. In which she produces a megaphone a hands it to him.

IIda:{ Everyone calm down. It's just the Media. It's a false alarm. Please return to your seats and continue on with you business as usual.} he says over the megaphone.

In the instant the entire cafeteria clams down, followed by it returns to the chattering atmosphere it once had.

I just give a nod in his direction before saying a few words to Uraraka. From there I begin to head straight towards the restroom while pulls my Custom phone That Hajime gave to us. I dialed my Mother's Number. And waited for her to pick up. Which wasn't that long.

Inko:{My Izuku I'm assuming your calling during your lunch break} she says over the phone in a calming but scary manner.

Izuku:{ Of course. I hurt you would think otherwise. Now then I'm just calling you in saying that the fox we spotted a while back decided to move. Man you shoulda seen all the little birds flying around like crazy. Lucky the main Chicken decided to calm everyone down. Also another weaker fox has made its way near me. It seems that My clothing needs to be changed out. That's all I wanted to say Bye.} he says hanging up and making his way back towards His classroom since Lunch break is Over.

===At Okinawa HQ ===

Setting down her custom cellphone on the desk Inko makes her way towards the window overlooking the beautiful view of beach sands and ocean.

Inko:{ So then Izuku's school has has defenses been probed and the one who Izuku felt a slight connection towards has found him out. This is getting Interesting isn't.} she says in a whispering voice to herself.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as a predatory grin appears on her face.

Inko:{ well then I wonder how the foxes will deal with the disguised wolf in their enemies mixed I wonder.} she says in amusement.

To be continued…

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will have Aizawa's decision and among other things. Now then Did Shinso reintroduction forceful or was it decision to say the least I'm still new to this after all. Now then I'm willing to take suggestions on what attire should Inko and Izuku wear to the Action hall. **

**Now then I also want to take suggestion on what labyrinth contains the Age of gods magic should izuku and Inko take to clearing themselves to complete their training. I can't seem to figure out which of the age of gods magics would suit the both of them. I hope to see you guys in the next chapter as well.**


	11. Chapter 9 USJ Intro

Ch 9: U.S.J part 1 Intro

**Disclaimer: This chapter will be much shorter than usual. Sorry it took so long. Also thanks for the reviews and critics thus far. I know you guys mean well than trying to be hurtful. You guys just don't want to see this story suffer because of my bad grammar and bad writing in general. That being said onwards with the chapter.**

====A few days Later====

Over the course of a few days. Crime rates have been steadily on the rise. Of course the public is unaware of the fact since the heroes do their jobs and capture villains on a day to day basis. However the more sharpest of heroes and Staff at U.A know that something major is going to go down. It also doesn't help that somehow, the media was able to break into U.A grounds just a few days ago.

So with that in mind, Every underground hero went to work in hopes of finding information on something major going down in the underworld society of villains. However even with all the tech support and information available to the heroes, they still couldn't find out what the villains were planning or rather the mastermind. However the silver lining they were able to achieve is that a new organization was formed for awhile now. The leaders of this Organization are Amon and Mara.

Their Organization is called **Servants of the Abyss.**

However that's the only information they were able to scrounge up before some of the more infamous of villains in the Underworld would be able to figure out who the traitor of the underworld were. With that they decided to move and deliver information to their fellow heroes.

=====7 am At the Midoriya's residence====

Currently wide and fully awake are Inko and Izuku sitting on the couch watching the news. It current story was about how Mt Lady and Kamui Woods were able to apprehend some villains That were robbing a bank.

Inko:{ It seems that some of the heroes aren't so dead in the head like the rest of them are.} she says to Izuku while taking a sip from her tea cup.

Izuku:{ They were bound to find out sooner or later. However I'm Surprised that it took them this long to notice us. Although, I'm slightly disappointed that they only got our Organization's name and our names as Amon and Mara. If they pushed their luck, they could have gotten more information about the Underworlds top organization as a whole.} he says to her while also drinking his tea.

Inko:{ Can't Really blame them for not wanting to draw attention to themselves. After all they are dangerous villains down there after all. They could have discovered that All for One is still around after his fight with All might.} she says to him while drinking more of her tea.

Izuku:{ True enough, By the way did you figure out who All might passed one for all too?} he asks her in a questioning tone.

Inko:{ No unfortunately, It seems all might at least knows how to keep One for all as a secret. The only reason we know is because he offered you to become his successor. Other than that, we don't have anymore leads to go on.} she answers him with calming tone.

Izuku:{ I guess was lucky enough to be given a chance to be his successor. Maybe if my belief wasn't shattered into pieces that day I might have accepted his offer.} he says with slight saddened tone

Inko:{ True...However you'll be a naive boy who didn't know about the world or villains at that point. You'll still be seeing things as black and white. Not like now where we look at both sides critically. I must say while the villains are bad, the heroes today are in it for the fame and glory. Honestly I'm pretty sure the majority of pro heroes at least in japan,have no backbone at what needs to be done. However the biggest factor is that the civilian masses are the root of the problem. They expect too much of heroes because of all might who decided to be a symbol of peace. I'm pretty sure after today's events, The public will slowly start to turn against their only protection they have against the Villains.} she says in a calm and collected tone.

Izuku:{ Yeah… so I'm assuming that we aren't stepping in to get fame and glory right? After I'm pretty sure we agreed to stay in the shadows where it is easier to move around behind the scenes that way.} he asks her in confirmation.

Inko:{ Yes, They can have all the fame and glory they want. It also helps since we made a blunder in thinking the media wouldn't care about thirty quirkless and mutated individuals disappearing in one night. In hindsight we should've done that in the course of a month and not leave our names out there like Idiots.} she says with a sigh in her voice.

Izuku:{ well no matter what the league of Villains objective is today, they'll still win at the end of the day. I wonder if their leader releases that.. If so then he'll be the one to watch out for in the future.} he says as he sets down his tea cup.

Inko:{ I suggest you leave Izuku, after all you don't want to miss the train.} she says with a bright smile on her face.

Izuku:{ I will, Now then I hope you pick out my attire for our mission later on tonight.} he says to her waving her goodbye as he walks out the door.

Inko:{ ah yes… I am going to have a talk with Mr. Nagumo after today.} she says with a sigh.

She soon turns off the T.V and make preparations for tonight's mission

========At the class 1 A 8:05 am=====

As soon as the bell rings everyone were in their seats as Aizawa Shota entered through the doors.

Aizawa:{ All right it looks like everyone is in their seats.} he says in a bored tone

Aizawa looks over his class for a bit before moving on to speak again.

Aizawa:{ Now then today we'll be doing rescues training at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or U.S.J for short.} he says in slight serious but still bored tone.

Everyone else:( Or Universal Studios Japan) they said in tsukkomi in their minds

Aizawa:{ It matters not whether you decided to wear your costumes. After all The U.S.J will have different disasters of all types you can think of. From Tsunamis to Hurricanes. That being said I suggest you get doing a meet up in front of the school entrance for the bus in 30 minutes. Also the Teacher that will be supervising this training exercise are Myself, All Might and Hero Thirteen} he says in a bored tone as he walks out the entire classroom.

Following their teachers advice, they went to the locker rooms to change into their hero costumes while Izuku separated from the group to go the front of the entrance.

====10 minutes later====

Izuku was waiting for everyone else by bus flipping through one of his quirk analysis notebooks. This one was based of his entire classes quirks he had seen throughout the week thus far. Also he had one his Hero costumes as well. However he closed his notebook shut when he felt a presence near him. A familiar one at that.

Izuku:{ Senesi you know it's not nice to sneak up on people like that.} he says in a slight cheerful tone as he turns around to face His teacher.

Aizawa looks at the boy or rather problem child in front of him. He can tell easily know that the cheerful tone he heard just now is nothing more than to cover up the scars the child has been through. However that isn't why he is here.

Aizawa:{ Your awfully early Midoriya. I might say is has something to do with your quirk even.} he says trying to start a conversation with his student.

Izuku just sighs.

Izuku:{ I'm guessing you haven't seen what's on the flash drive didn't you? Well I guess that's fine as well. However like I said earlier in the week Aizawa Sensei. I'm a quirkless Individual and I'm pretty sure it says in the government register as well. After all you guys have access to them if people wish to apply here.} he says in a slight disappointed tone.

Aizawa:{ I just haven't gotten around to it. I was just wondering what you were doing is all. After all the others aren't bound to get here in a couple minutes by now.} he says in a slight interested but mostly still bored tone.

Izuku:{ Nothing much really. Just looking over notes for on the classes thus far. We still get homework even though we are training to become heroes. Something don't change I guess.} he says with a slight frown.

Aizawa just gives Izuku a knowing smile before it reverts to his usual demeanor.

Aizawa:{ Just know that I'll give my decision about you tomorrow. After all I can't leaves problem child like you to your own devices now would it?} he says with slight warmth in his tone.

Izuku:{ Glad to hear it. Now then what other matter you wish to discuss until the rest of your problem children arrive?} he asks him in a questioning tone.

Aizawa:{ Other than the headache of dealing with you all, I'd say those quick analysis notebooks you have. I have to say I'm quite impressed on the fine detail you written in them.} he says remembering looking through one of them after Izuku gave him permission of course.

Izuku:{ Ah those…. Nothing much really, just real interested in quirks is all. Just a hobby of mine since I don't have a quirk. At least you found them interesting than just dismiss its contents like the majority.} he says looking somewhere with a slight grimace in his expression.

Aizawa noticed the expression on his student's face. In his honest opinion, he is surprised that people waved his analysis of his notebooks. After all he could sell these to heroes of various agencies as it'll help them improve upon their quirks and expand upon them.

Aizawa:{ I have a question for you Midorya. You've could've easily gone to different schools for different professions with your intellect. Hell I'll even go so far as to say you could make various break through in various other fields. So why choose the strained path become a hero even as a quirkless individual you so claim to be?} he asks him with sincerity in his voice.

Izuku looks back towards him with a slight smile on his face for a few moments before he speaks up again.

Izuku:{ Because it's the only course available to me to make waves form. I wish I could give you a better answer to you Sensei. However that's all you'll get out of me until you see whats on that drive. Also I am a quirkless individual proven by your quirk and government records. I just have a well-trained body is all nothing more.} he says answering him in a slight sadden voice while he looks over back to the U.A building that stands proud and imposing in all its glory.

Aizawa what to say more, however he knows he won't get anymore answers from him. At least not forcible. So he sighs before silence rains upon the both of them for a minute until the other students can be seen coming towards their direction. All of them chatting along the way.

======== U.S.J entrance==========

The ride towards the U.S.J was most filled with chatter and excitement. Izuku himself participated in the chatter as well. Mostly to keep the rest of his classmates comfortable around since his little event during the previous hero exercise. Since then, his class but mostly his friends Ochaco and Tenya have been trying to find a way to talk to him. Seeing that, his made a point to join in the conversation the people around him were having. Such as how Asui thinks Bakugo wouldn't be a popular hero.

That put a smile on his face. He notices that his classmates have relieved expressions on their faces when they saw his smile. As to what happen with Bakugo after his attempted murder, well all he got was a slap on the wrist since All might got involed. He knows All Might means well and all. However that's a little Naive thinking on his part believing Bakugo learn his lesson. Honestly he himself doesn't know why he looked up to him in the past.

Thankfully his mindset had changed for the better, or worse depending on who you ask. That being said, his mind also has been giving over many plans on his mission later on today. Just in case his mission does go south fast. As for the threat looming over their heads at the moment. Well he knows he'll make out just fine since nothing the villains can do to him won't mean much if they can hit him.

As if interrupting his train of thought, He notices that the bus has stopped signaling to the rest that they've arrived to their destination.

Stepping of the Bus along with everyone else, they started walking towards the entrance of the place. Once inside Izuku can't help but have a slight cramped smile on his face, as he see how Insane this place is in its entirety.

Aizawa:{ Alright listen up, Today as mentioned earlier, we'll be doing rescue expires today in different natural disasters environments. I'll let Hero Thirteen explain the rest.} he says as he gives the floor for Thirteen to speak up.

Thirteen:{ Thank you Aizawa, Now then You'll be spit as heroes and victims in this exercise for your training. Here you'll be learning how to use your quick to rescue injured civilians throughout the various disaster zones we have here. Also before I got any further I'm a rescue Hero.} he says in a joyful but serious tone.

Izuku Blocks out the rest of what Ochaco and Thirteen have to say. Since he already knew that Thirteen's quirk is called Black Hole. However, he gives a nod as he hears him say that each of their quirks can easily be used to kill. He knows that this is true since he had seen a lot of things in his plus month back in his home world. Not to mention that it's a little late for him since he's killed plenty already.

He then remembers that he still has to deal with the hidden shouta women later on. He'll probably just call Hajime to deal with that for him anyways. Soon he senses the winds change than anyone else. He turns his head faceis where he thinks they'll be coming from.

Aizawa was looking over the various eyes on his students listen of what Thirteen was saying and explaining what groups each of them will be in and what zones. However he notices Izuku turn his face away from them to face the direction they were about to head downstairs. However he notices Izuku eyes change as he notices the warm they had in them change. Alarm bells ring in his head when his sees Izuku eyes. However he deals with that latter since he follows His line of sight. He notices as a purple and black portal is beginning to form.

Everybody else moments later as the Portal opens up and expands in size various villains being to step out from it. Not a few of them either. More like various platoons of villains poor out from the portal. His eyes go back to Izuku for a brief moment. His sees Izuku give a sigh a brief sigh before his scythe appears in his hand from nowhere.

Mineta:{ Oh Awesome they even brought in Fake villains for this as well.} he says naively

Aizawa:{ These aren't fake.} he informs his class while he sets his google in his face.

Finally he sees The last of the Villains step out of the portal. Three of them. On of the that has a bartender like outfit and had yellow eyes floating where his head should be. The other is a Muscular bird like creature you see in cheesy horror films since it has its brain exposed. And the one he assumes is the leader has various chopped hand all over his body, including his face.

Aizawa and Thirteen both know that this situation is bad since he can see his students have slight fear or already have fear on their faces.

However they then hear very clearly what the Leader says next.

Tomura:{ Hey Kurogiri, I don't see the number one hero for some reason. The intel suggested that he'd be here.} he says slightly annoyed.

Kurogiri:{ Maybe he's holed up somewhere, or maybe a last minute change? Sorry Tomura but I don't know what is going on either.} he says to him in a slight apologetic tone.

Tomura:{ Well no matter, let's finish up theses various mobs before we provide to the boss fight.} he says in a slight hostile tone.

Tomura looks upon the various mob characters among them are a few worthy Npc's such as eraserhead and Thirteen.

Tomura:{ Hello students of U.A we are the League of Villains and our Object today...Is the death of the symbol of Peace and Number One hero All Might} he says as he introduces himself and his group.

Hearing this Every single of the students except for the very few are frozen in shock and fear as they hear the declaration. However, as Eraserhead gives out instructions on how to proceed. In the spit second his says so Izuku has a single thought go through his mind.

Izuku:( So It begins) he says in his mind as he feels the winds of change start to turn.

A little ways away viewing the carnage about to unfold, Is Hajime looking through his viewing distance stone as a screens shows what's about to transpire.

Hajime:{ well then, I guess I should watch and see how my student fares this now don't we.} he say out loud to none as he is on top of the building near the U.S.J

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 10 Usj p2 Final

Ch 10: U.S.J Part 2 What a hero shouldn't be afraid to do…Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took this long to get this out. This will be the final chapter for now. That being said I hope this chapter is enjoyable enough for you guys at least. Also Thanks for your reviews guys, I know you mean well. You all have to sit and read through something that you thought had the potential to be good. On a side note I was writing in script format for some time now since I felt it was easier for me. **

**I didn't know it was script writing at all until you guys pointed it out for me. I'll try to make this chapter in story writing. At least that's the hope anyway. Now then onwards with the chapter. On the last final note, I'm sorry that the grammar for the story is unbearable most of the time. I thought I was getting better, however it seems that wasn't the case. So I apologize in advance if this also has bad grammar as well. Also genderbend warning near the end. You've been warned.**

If there was at any time that the situation presented before Izuku and the rest of the Students was favorable then, they were sorely a matter of moments Hero 13 went down and the students were split up into different zones at random. At least they had a silver lining that Aizawa and Izuku themselves gave Iida a chance to go and call for reinforcements from the staff. That being the heroes. That being said Izuku himself also got warped into a zone as well. Lucky for him he was alone with at least 50 or so self proclaimed villains in his line of sight. Also that zone is a forest fire zone with himself and the villians in the only wide enough area for them to move freely.

So he lets out an annoyed sigh and asks a simple question before he himself chooses his next course of action.

" I'll ask this before we begin,for your own well being please surrender ?" He asks them in a slight cold tone in his voice as he taps the handle part of his scythe

The outburst of laughter from the villians in front of him along with some rude comments is enough for him as their confirmation and his choice of action.

" very well then.."He says in a cold and composed whisper to himself. He soon brings down his scythe in a vertical slash at them even though he is a couple hundred feet away from all of them. In reality he made much more than just a single slash.

As soon as the villians think the kid before them is a scared idiot. They all start to make their way towards him in an uncoordinated being said they barely move ten feet from their original positions when they all felt something odd within themselves. All of them soon hear a thump sound very close to them and they feel as if they are missing something. So as they look towards the ground near them.

All of the villains see that or make the realization that their arms from the shoulder down have been cut clean off. All of them soon want to scream in pain and denial however.. Every Single one of them feels as if they are in the air for a moment before they land on their right and left sides as they stare at Izuku with eyes of multiple emmontions ranging from grief to anger and hatred. Soon though darkness takes hold of all of them without mercy.

Izuku looks upon his opponent's Arms on the ground in front of him. As well as the bodies of said opponent's if he could call them as such. Within a few seconds the grass and ground in front of him is dyed red with a heavy scent of iron in the air. He makes his scythe disappear as he makes way to the corpses of his fallen opponents. Like with his scythe he makes all of the corpses in front of him disappear leaving only the red dyed grass as well the heavy scent of air still lingering as the only evidence that he himself just outright murdered 50 or so villains by himself.

"Izuku. Well then, I guess I do owe my thanks to the villains for making the surveillance system around the entire facility offline for a while. That being said, they must be confident that they can take out all might or rather kill him if they were so bold to outright attack the U.S.J." He says to himself as he makes his way back to where Aizawa is at.

"Izuku. It helps well for our plans since now these villains will be in the spotlight for a while. After all, I need to send a message to my mother and Hajime to move up our plans a bit." He says himself as he brings out his custom cellphone that Hajime made for him and his mother. He then sends his message to Inko and Hajime that Phase one is a go before he makes it disappear as well.

With that done, he looks in the direction of Aizawa as he decides he wasted enough time lazing around as he speeds his way to his Sensei.

Hajime pov

It has been five minutes since the attack on the U.S.J started. It stands within reason that the students of Class 1A were fighting for their lives. However since they were just students and barely heroes in training, It stands to no surprise that some of said students were bound to die. At least that is what Hajime thinks and is proven correct.

Other than seeing Izuku progress though this also switches to different students of class 1A as well. So far Mineta has died, Toru is hiding and avoiding combat, Bakugo and Ejiro made it to Momo's group before he had to intervene. Todoroki dealt with his villains as well. However, even he can see that he's just using his quirks.

Thus making him click his tongue in annoyance at a waste of such potential in the boy. Asui surprisingly was running on adrenaline that she is doing well against the villians in the water. She isn't fighting them at all. However she is playing the long game and forces the villains in front of her to tire out before she makes an escape. At least she makes sure she has them in her line of sight the entire time.

Rikiudo is holding out well in his fight much better since Ojiro arrived to help his fellow classmate. Kouji though is playing dead he thinks since he isn't moving after the beating he had taken along with Aoyama and Sero. While they did take out the majority of the villains they were facing. A few got them in the end and each of them suffered blood loss from the cuts they received as well a few broken bones here and there. If nothing is done those three would die.

Mezou and Uraraka are avod battle whenever they can and take down villains one at a time they should have to fight. With some quick thinking on Uraraka's part she used her quirk on Mezou before hopping on him as they made the jump over their villains. Of Course they didn't leave scott free. They got a few knives thrown at them from behind and have one or two knives dug in on each of their backs. However they decided to leave them in since they didn't want to suffer from blood loss much sooner than later.

Overall things could be worse at least that's what Hajime thinks. As for his Izuku's Homeroom teacher Aizawa, well he has to say he's soundly impressed for him to be able to take out that many mooks on his own. Of course, Hajime thinks to himself that Aizawa should have retreated before he had to fight Nomu. From what he can gather just by looking at it he has been around a few years and in different worlds/ universes to know human experimentation when he sees it. However he is interested in what quirk or quirks this creature called a nomu can really do.

He gets his answer in just five seconds after his thought. That's all it took to make Aizawa go down in front of said beast. It seems the leader is pleased with what has transpired in front of his view. From what he can gater the leader has a very dangerous quirk indeed. As soon as he made contact with Aizawa's elbow, the skin crumbled away to reveal muscle,flesh and bone.

Brutal is what comes to Hajime's mind as he watches things unfold. However he can't have Aizawa die just yet. And Izuku is just a few seconds away from his location. It seems the other students that can move are on their way over their way as well. Of Course they are just a few minutes out from Aizawa's Location given each of their speeds. While the Number one hero will be there in two.

That being said Izuku won't make it in time before Aizawa's is killed.

So he summons out his Schlagen AA and looks through the scope.

"Hajime. I guess I'll make sure that your sensei isn't Killed Izuku." he says in a whisper before he pulls the trigger and a crimson streak of light flashes through the sky before he sees that the nomu's entire left shoulder and arm is completely gone.

"Hajime. Now then let's see how the final act plays out." he says to himself in an amused tone as he knows the answer to his question.

Aizawa's pov

If you asked Aizawa two years ago that the U.S.J was going to be attacked when his students were there. As well in the fact that he would be staring death in the face as he has one foot in the grave, for only then to be saved at a convenient time before he died. Then he would have called the police to escort said person to the asylum for testing.

However that's exactly what happened to him today. As he felt himself being released from the Nomu's grasp. As well seeing Tomura back off suddenly out the way along with the Nomu a few feet away from him. Then only a second later his most problematic child and student Izuku showed up. Afterwards he was taken away and placed and the ground on the top off the staircase at the Entrance of the facility. He only got to see Izuku's eyes and had a passing thought before the pain throughout his body became unbearable causing himself to pass out.

Aizawa.( What has caused your eyes to become that was Izuku.) he says in his mind in a sadden tone as well a little anger.)

Izuku's pov

Izuku gave a brief glance towards the direction of the shot since he knows that crimson color very well. He then sees Tomura Shigaraki and the creature on top of his Sensei. As soon he arrives a second later as the creature releases his Sensei. Wasting no time he summons his scythe again as he makes a slice at Tomura and the creature. However he makes his blade dueled for a brief moment.

After all, his Sensei is still conscious. Plus he doesn't want to deal with having Sensei up in his face about murdering the two in front of him. So he only makes one swing to make the both of them back off for the moment.

Seeing them doing what he wants, he collects his Sensei from them and takes him to the top of the staircase before he makes his way back at the same time both the creature and Tomura touch the ground. Of course he makes his scythe blade to be able to slice through his enemies again.

He gets into his stance. He made sure to not leave any opening for him to use and realised his Killer intent on them.

Kurogiri and Tomura especially Tomura thought they had Killed Eraserhead for good. However That chance they had was lost and the arm of the Nomu that was Keeping Eraserhead from freeing himself was blown off. A second later a Student of his arrived and was and already swung his scythe at both Tomura and Nomu.

Lucky for Tomura, his doormat instincts took over his body and jumped away. Surprisingly the nomu also jumped away. However that wasn't the problem. The problem was that as soon Tomura and the Nomu touched the ground, Eraserhead wasn't where he was supposed to be and the student was in his place in a stance with his weapon of choice realising Killer intent at them.

Every single one of them froze in place from fear for a good couple seconds. It was honestly like they were in a sauna for about an hour. Reason being was that Tomura and the Nomu were sweating a little bit. However since they faced Killer intent worse than the child in front of them. They didn't outright pass out or were killed simply in his presence.

However the killer intent vanished as if it wasn't even there in the first place. However they dared not move an inch since they knew not to make foolish moves in time like this. No words were being exchanged between themselves and the student in front of them. The reason being is that this child in front has the eyes of someone who would hesitate if he was told to kill or murder someone in cold blood. Those eyes were cold as snow and fierce as a hurricane.

They stared down at each other for a good minute which felt like eternity.

Finally having enough of the silence Izuku spoke to them, however he didn't let his stance waver in the slightest.

"Izuku. The both of you did well. The creature next to you, as mindless as it seems to be, hasn't done anything that would endanger its well being." he says in a low cold tone but loud enough for both of them to hear.

Normally Kurogiri would expect tomura to be complaining and whining like a child about now. However his silence speaks volumes at the moment. He knows that what's in front of him isn't a hero in the slightest. No person in front of them has to be dealt like one of them. A villian.

"Tomura. I didn't know U.A allowed people like you in? How is it that someone like you who has killed before is allowed to become a hero." he raises his voice a little bit in anger at the end before he calms himself.

They then see the student in front of them give a slight smile at them.

"Izuku. Isn't that a curious question isn't it? How is someone like me even allowed to be here. I thought you villians knew better than the fake heroes that are in the light? These Heroes don't question or look underneath hopeful inspiring heroes like myself. I simply allowed them what they wanted to see and nothing more. You know as well as I do that the Heroes of today are in it for the fame,wealth,glory and status. The term hero has all but lost its meaning to time and history. I'm sure All for One can agree with me on that one." he says in a sweet cold voice as he says those last words out his own mouth.

Both Kurogiri and Tomura tense a bit as they hear the last bit come out of his mouth. As well as both their eyes are wide open in shock before they narrow at the student in front of them dangerously.

"Tomura. If that's the case then, why try to become a hero if you can see what they truly are? Why not help kill the one at the top like we are instead of trying to pretend to play the good hero that the rest of the Npcs programmed to become." he says to him in an angered tone.

"Izuku. Because Killing him isn't the answer. I'll admit All might is one of the rare true heroes in the sense of the word. However because of him, heroes are what they are today with him being the great symbol of peace. I want to eradicate and topple for what he stands for. He doesn't realize that because of him, heroes are nothing like wannabes in costumes going around and hunting villains. All because they have the government's backing to do so. You see, the true heroes, at least to me, are the ones of old.

Those are heroes what this generation should aspire to become. They were not contracted or backed by the government. No they did what they wanted for what they believed in. They didn't get paid for what they did. They did it because they believed they were just. They also didn't fear or are afraid of what truly needs to be done. They are the heroes I look up towards. Not the pathetic sight they are today. If they were heroes they wouldn't have wiped and destroyed any mention of All for one in the history books." he finishes his reasoning to them still retaining his cold tone.

Things were silent after that for a brief moment. However Tomura spoke once more.

"Tomura. What is your name?" he asks him with genuine curiosity

"Izuku. You may just call me Izu for now, I'll make sure I give you my actual hero name at a later date, should we meet again that is." he says to him still in a cold tone.

"Tomura. I'll look forward to Learning your in the future I'm sure. However as nice as this conversion of wills and ideals has been, I have to say this must come to and end. All might die today and that is given." he says as the Nomu charges himself reading to attack him.

"Izuku. I'm sorry to say but if you think the creature standing next to is enough to kill All might, Then you Shigaraki Tomura won't be at center stage or Be part of the Main cast of players that will become in the future. However I'll tell you this This Year will End with the Symbol of peace being toppled over so that a new era can begin." he says in an ominous tone.

Before Tomura can ask what he meant by that. The doors of the U.S.J were forced open. As the smoke cleared The Figure of the Number one hero was standing in all its glory to the world to see and as well gave hope to the remained Of his fellow classmates that were on their way here.

" seems That it is time for me to get off stage so that the main actors of the play can begin their roles. However tell All for one that He should not poke around too much or else the One who is hidden from the world will be forced from the shadows." he says in a cold tone devoid of emotion. His eyes then return and have a small bit of warmth to them as he disappears from their views for him to only appear where all might be at.

Hajime's Pov.

Seeing the conclusion of the fight between All might and The Nomu can only be expressed in one word.

" Hajime. Is this really the world's strongest hero? I must say that even a foot soldier back in Tortus can put up a better fight."

"?. That's because each of them want your remodeling if you call training, but yes it was Disappointing."

He hears a feminine sweet but cold voice over his shoulder.

He knew she was there since he decided to intervene.

"Hajime.I knew that was weakening since the Injury he took but still, he shouldn't have had as hard a time fighting Nomu,Tomura and Kurogiri as he did. Honestly If he is what your world has to offer, Then him being the symbol of peace is nothing but a joke don't you think so as well Ms. Midoriya?" he says in a questioning tone glancing over his shoulder.

"Inko. I must say I have to agree with you Mr. Nagumo. This just proves or rather gives my son more motivation than before in his plans." she answers him in an understanding tone to her voice.

"Hajime. I'm sure he does, at that The League of Villains will be a center stage in both the light and dark side of society for quite a bit. I'm sure the media will use this as an opportunity." he says shaking his head in disappointment.

"Inko.I'm sure they will...By the way Phase one is almost done. I'm sure it'll be done by the end of the day. Afterwards we can begin preparations for Phase two." she says in a joyful tone

"Hajime. Good work, make sure you tell your son when he returns home. Honestly your son's Intelligence and Manipulation is something to be fearful I swear. I might say that If i'm not careful in the future I might make a beast that can rival me in power and backing. But I'm still proud that your son is doing so well. By the time that the heroes and villains as well as the government notices, it'll be too late." he says with a villainous grin on his face.

Inko just gives a dangerous smile in acknowledgement at the statement that Hajime said about her son's plan.

"Inko. If that is all for today's afternoon's event then I suggest we go back to a meet up with my son in my home so that you can take us to your world so we can begin your mission." She says as she uses her gate key which opens to the kitchen to her home.

" let us go then. He says in an agreeable tone as he walks through the gate which is soon followed by inko as the gate closes behind her.

It was safe to say that throughout all of Japan at least,Funny how one's reputation is easily doubted by one miss hap. For all that Heroes society has given to the public. The people they were supposed to protect had doubts casted on news and media outlets were explaining what suited them to give to their respective audiences. They focused more on how I student died and three in critical condition than about the villains. Some even had enough to cast All might in a bad Image.

This had The class 1A frustrated and angry at the public. They couldn't see how that was U.A and the Heroes fault. They succeeded in the end. So they couldn't understand how or why the public was upset. Well all except one of course. This had been a needed wake up call to the Class of 1A. They lost a classmate and three others were in critical condition.

However in one household they weren't surprised at how the public or rather ignorant mass reacted to this supposed major news. Said household were going through online and watching multiple news outlets talking about the event that took place in the afternoon.

"Izuku. Can't say I'm surprised. They are rather quick to turn on the heroes aren't they." He says in a slight amused tone

"Hajime. We were in agreement that this would happen. They have no mercy now do they?" He asks them in a question with a slightly cheerful tone.

"Inko. If they had just looked at the bigger picture, despite being caught unawares, U.A and the Staff handled fairly well. I mean they lost one student and 3 in critical condition. However the staff drove off and drove back the villains saving the majority of the class and preventing the collateral damage. This should be a major victory for the heroes." she says, explaining her reasoning to the both of them.

"Hajime. We can all agree that All might is at fault at this. The public expects the heroes to be like All might. However because of this one fact, the hero society is getting major backlash. I'm surprised by they're sheep mentality in thinking all heroes can be All Might." He says shaking his head in disappointment.

Both Izuku and Inko nodded in agreement at Hajime's words. The Society as whole has High hopes on heroes to be like All Might. Which was never good for them. They should've stayed grounded and accepted that each hero is different and sometimes heros can fail. They are humans at the end of the day after all. Not miracle workers or gods.

They soon turn off the T.V and turn off their . They eventually make their way to the Kitchen table. In which Tea and sweets were already set the atmosphere is changed into a serious one as the holograms displayed in the air are part of the mission they were going to get.

"Hajime. Now then let's discuss the final touches to the Mission in America shall we." he says with a vicious smile on his face.

Both Izuku and Inko also have grins on each of their faces as they discuss the final touches on the missions. After five minutes Hajime opens a portal to his workshop to reveal two figures in cylinders filled with crystal clear liquid. On each of them at bottom are names that just read 001 male and 002 female. Next to them are two empty cylinders That read Izuku and Inko Midoriya. Hajime motions to them to make their way towards their respective Cylinders. Each of them take off their possessions and place them on the table. Each of them are either in black shorts or a midnight colored Bikini.

Izuku and Inko both enter the cylinders without hesitation. It is at this moment Hajime's First and third wife Yue and To appear to help out with what is about to transpire. Soon Both Izuku and Inko close their eyes for good. Soon the same liquid in the two fill up both of their cylinders. Both Yue and Tio use The Age of God magic Spirit to take out the souls of both Inko and Izuku from their original bodies into they're more powerful created secondary backup bodies.

Izuku and Inko souls have small cracks in their soul as a reminderied. Izuku's is a dark midnight green color with white lines going in a cross like fashion. While Inko is over a dark olive color with gray lines going around hers. Soon however the white and gray lines faded away as if they never existed. As soon as that happens The midnight colored one is put in the female body while the olive one is put into the male. As soon as that happened, the liquid was drained from both cylinders and soon emptied. Soon both the female and male opened their eyes revealing heterochromatic eyes of green and black with dragon slit irises in each of their eyes.

The Female has long greenish black hair. She has a slight hourglass figure except for the fact her rear is slightly bigger. Her bust is a modest C cup,as well she has a cute face. She is about 5 feet tall and she is in a light green Bikini with a dark flame design

The Male is a handsome 5'2ft tall man. His hair is also long but with light green and black color to it instead. He has a slight lean but with little muscle to it. He currently has in white shorts with a green flame design to it.

"Hajime. It has been quite some time since your both were those bodies yes. I'm sure you have names for those bodies no instead having to call your original name or the number ID for those bodies." he says in a hopeful manner.

"Izuku. While in this body you will call me Shizuka." She says moving her body around while doing quick jabs

"Inko. You'll call me Subaru while in this Body." he says, also moving his body while also doing jabs in the air.

"Hajime. You don't have to wear your mission outfits now. You can do so once you're in the mansion. So you can wear your kimono and white suite like usual." He says to them in a slightly cheerful manner.

They both give appreciative smiles at him. They didn't want to be stopped by local law enforcement for public indecency. They weren't that bold. After 5 minutes They both in usual outfits.

Hajime. So then let us be off Shizuka,Subaru. He says as he makes a portal to the entrance of Hollywood in Izuku and Inko's world.

As they step through the portal they step into a fully stacked parking lot fillied with exsoitc and sports cars of different dealers and models. Soon Hajime summoned out his Ford Gt 500 Eleanor which was pure midnight black. It was stanced with five star BOSS rims and modified bodykit. Hajime motioned them to get into the car. Hajime got into the driver seat while Shizuka(Izuku) and Subaru(Inko) shared with Shizuka sitting on Subaru's lap.

As soon as Hajime started up the car it sounded like a caged beast ready to be unleashed.

" the Mission is a go." He says as he steps on the gas.

**End….for now. Hope you found the final chapter bearable I hope. Also I hope I did this chapter justice. This concludes this Fanfic and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Till next time I hope**


End file.
